The World of Naruto
by shadowfangirl
Summary: chapter 33 up, It's the quirky, random, and lovable world of Naruto. Sasuke s is as weird as ever, Kankuro is still drooling over Nicole, Kisame is still dumb, Itachi is still in a mood, and Lee is still as gay as ever. R
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I got a notebook for Christmas, and I wrote a fan- fic. Non like anyother. It was so stupid, so random, that you may love it or hate it. Depending on how your mind works. Thankyou to my brother and sister for making it so stupid that you will cry laughing. Well I did. So enjoy. On with the show... I mean story.

* * *

In a world not like any other, there was a boy. This boy didn't fallow the rules. He believed his fashion sence was better than everyone elses. Intead of wearing the official school uniform he wore a skin tight green jumpsuit. Now when I say skin tight, I mean skin tight, like you can see_** everything. **_Okay... So this boy fancied a boy. No, many boys. One named Naruto, another Gaara, and last but not least... Sasuke. These boys had no idea Lee even existed. Except for the fact that he was the freak wearing the green jumpsuit living down the hall from them. In this trio, the one that was adored the most was Sasuke. He was loved by all the girls... and Lee. He even had a fan club. The girl that adored him the most was Sakura. She was the founder of the fan club, along with her friend and rival Ino. Now they were crazy... when I say " crazy" I mean insane crazy. Like tie you up, dress you in drag, then have the nerve to call you cute, crazy. They even enter every class with a Sasuke cheer. Now this doesn't make them the most likable of people. They're classified as the schools freaks... along with jumpsuit boy. The boy named Lee always wanted to join the fan club, but he didn't want anyone to know his secret... yet. Now Naruto was the typical, jokable type. He was known by everyone as the class clown. The only people that liked Naruto was the weirdo Lee and a quiet, sweet girl named Hinata. She was known by everyone as the nice girl... that didn't speak much. Yes, they all think she's really dumb. Now, another boy in this school named Kiba liked this girl very, very much. I mean so much that he would jump off into a volacano for her. (Lord of the Rings) yes. He doesn't get out much, except to watch her sleep. Stalker really. Anyways... with all that aside, we have Gaara. Oh yes, the dark and ever so mysteriuos Gaara. Not very talkative, no one really knows much about him. That's why Lee loves him so, because mysteriuos is sexy. Gaara has two siblings who are in the senior classes. Both are named Temari and Kankuro. Temari likes a boy named Shikamaru, and in secret he likes her. Now Kankuro is a pervert, and is known through out the campus because of it. He is banned from attending all girl sport meets... you'll know the reason soon enough. There are other students you should know as well. Koji, Neji, Shino, Itachi, and Kisame, and the chick no one cares about Ten Ten. They cause thery're own trouble around the school that all the students know about. Especially Itachi and Kisame. Known as the campus criminals, yes, crimainals. You will soon be very familliar with them. Now enough with the introductions, lets get on with it. Oh, and by the way Kakashi thinks he's fourteen.  



	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: So I said, " lets get on with it." So lets begin, shall we...

* * *

Naruto , Gaara, and Sasuke were sitting in their dorm room. Naruto was eating his ramen, Sasuke was listening to some suave (I like that word, suave, and the music isn't really suave but still... suave.) techno beats, and Gaara was reading the latest edition of a long line of books called, "Your Inner Self" Knock! Knock! Gaara put down his book and got up to answer the door. There standing in the door way was a bunch of insane girls. Gaara turned casually towards Sasuke and said, " It's for you." Sasuke must not of heard him because he continued to nod his head to the music. Gaara took that as yes and showed the young ladies in. "Sasuke- kun!", they screamed. Naruto started to boil. As you all know Naruto is very jealous of Sasuke. _Damb Sasuke and his stupid Sasuke fan club_, Naruto thought.  
"Grab him!", yelled the fan girls as they swarmed around Sasuke and tied him up.  
"Oh shit! Help?" , Sasuke pleaded. Naruto pretended not to hear him, while Gaara just watched.  
"Oh come on guys! Why won't you help me?" Sasuke yelled starting to panic. Gaara and Naruto just started to laugh.  
"What?" Sasuke yelled again, knowing he'll never get out of this.  
"Well Sasuke...", Gaara put down his book once again with a slight smirk on his face. "You're the one who said they could come in, so it's your problem." Gaara picked his book back up and continued to read. Sasuke was furious, he did no such thing.  
"You bastard!" Sasuke yelled as he was dragged off into the hallway.  
"Don't you think we should have helped him?" Naruto asked slurping up the rest of his ramen.   
"Why?... Sasuke deserves it. In all of these years that I've known him he's gotten so much attention, and this will show him what all that attention can cause." replied Gaara as he continued to read his book.  
"Okay... if you say so", Naruto then continued to slurp away at his ramen.

Sasuke was struglling to release himself from the ropes. He didn't know Sakura could tie so tight. It was only the secound day and he was allready having problems. As the Sasuke fanclub was dragging him along the freak lee was watching.

"Hey, what are they doing to my Sasuke", Lee wined. He noticed the Sasuke fan club was the culpret. "I bet they're having one of those sex parties... they're so lucky." Lee turned and entered his dorm room closing the door behind him. He wanted to be alone to admire his Sasuke, Naruto, and Gaara shrine in peace.

Sakura the leader of the fan club was just laughing away as her and Ino dragged Sasuke towards the girls dormatories.   
"Sasuke we are going to have so much fun" Sakura chuckled and looked over at Ino who chuckled as well.   
"Sasuke your going to be so pretty when were done with you" Ino said with another chuckle. _Pretty _Sasuke thought as his eyes widened in horror. He frantically looked around for anything that would help him escape, then he remembered his pocket knife in his back pocket. He reached down with his fingers trying to grab on to the knife. _Yes _he thought as he got a hold of the knife and started to cut the rope. He knew they wouldn't notice, they were to busy giggling away. He desperatley cut the last rope and slid to a stop. He only had a few minutes before they realized he was missing. He got up and ran frantically back to his dorm room. He wondered if they had noticed when he heard Sakura scream,  
"Sasuke! Where did you go?" He turned his head to see Sakura darting around the corner.  
"Oh Shit!" he yelled. He began to ran faster, and faster when he all of a sudden came to an abrupt stop, by smashing into someone and landing on top of them.  
"Oh, sorry..." he said and looked down to see his worst nightmare. He had fallen on top of Lee.  
"Ha, ha, it's okay Sasuke boy" Lee giggled and winked.   
"Ahh!" Sasuke screamed flinging 50 feet in the air. Well not really 50 feet but you get the point. He started running again with tears in his eyes.  
"Why me? Why me?" he questioned himself as he ran towards his dorm room. He was almost home free. He grabbed the door knob and tried to open it. It was locked.  
"What you have got to be kidding me!" He yelled and started to bang on the door.  
"Sasuke!" He heard Sakura yell his name again, she was catching up. He gave up on the door and continued to run wondering how long he could keep this up.  
"Hey, you think that was Sasuke?" Naruto asked  
"Yup" retorted Gaara. Both of them laughed and continued what they were doing. It was Naruto's idea to lock the door and now Sasukes probably totally pissed, but well they don't care. Sasuke finally lost them and sat on the bench by the big tree. He was exhausted but knew he probably wont get into his room until late, or tomarrow at most.  
"Why do those basterds have to do that to me? I'm supposed to by their friend for christ sake..." Sasuke just sat there sulking on the bench. Which will probably go on for the rest of the day... like always.

Naruto and Gaara sat in their dorm minding their own business. Thinking about how they were going to deal with Sasuke when he returned. When all of a sudden the door burst open and fell to the floor. "Hands up sucker, your under arrest of... a ha ha ha!" Gaara was up so fast he was like a blur heading for the first exit he could find. He was half way out the window and Naruto was choking on ramen when they both heard.  
"Nah, it's just us, don't get your panties twisted in a bunch." Gaara quickly recovered his stature and smashed Naruto in the head with a spoon.   
"Oww, who is it? asked Naruto as he rubbed his head. "That hurt"   
"It's us, mate! And we're here for some cash and a place to crash!" Naruto paused.   
"What?" Gaara questioned as Naruto got up and darted for the window.   
"We are getting the hell out of here. Right now." Naruto exclaimed.   
"Why?"   
"Because... Do you know who those two are" said Naruto pointing to the two guys pre-occupying the space where his and Gaara's door used to be. "They are the most evil, senile, crude, ruthless, brutes in this school!"   
"And our names are..." said one as he interupted Naruto and Gaara's amusing conversation.   
"Drum role please!" said the other. The larger one began the drum role on the side of the door frame. The drumrole came to a stop. "Itachi, and Kisame" both yelled in unison. Gaara stood there watching all the fireworks and streammers fall to the floor after being released by these lunatics. _Oh my god_ thought Naruto about to shit his pants. Gaara couldn't hold it back any longer and he bagan to laugh.  
"These guys... come on, you have got to be kidding me." Gaara said wipping the tears from his eyes. Kisame and Itachi frowned.  
"Hey, stop laughing punk!" said Kisame as both him and his buddy Itachi stepped over the plank of wood that used to represent a door and made themselves at home.  
"We came to collect" said Itachi.  
"And watch some tunes" said Kisame as he grabbed the controller and the rest of Naruto's ramen.  
"Hey that's- " Naruto stopped in mid sentence as Itachi glared at him. Gaara just stood there stunned at this weird encounter when Kisame flicked him in the head.  
"Huh..."  
"Hey kid pay up, lets go. Itachi and I haven't got all day you know. We have other fish to fry."  
"Pay up for what?" Gaara questioned. Itachi came up behind Gaara and put his arm around his shoulder leaving Naruto in the small dorm kitchen standing in his own urine.  
"For our service, and graditude silly! You should be happy we stopped by." said Itachi.  
"Damb right!" Said Kisame horking down more food, and stocking up his pants with more of Naruto's ramen.  
"Oh, for petes sake. Pay them allready" winned Naruto.  
"Uh..." Gaara paused.  
"50 bucks! Itachi needs more mousse for his hair and I need socks." said Kisame as he lifted his pants to reveal that indeed; he had no socks.  
"Okay" replied Gaara as he picked up a large frog like change purse. He opened it up and was about to retrieve 50 bucks when Naruto grabbed it from his hands.  
"What are you doing " yelled Naruto.  
"I'm paying them."  
"This is my wallet" said Naruto.  
"Yah so" retorted Gaara. Itachi and Kisame looked at eachother and raised their eyebrows. They found this a little amusing.  
"Where's Sasuke's wallet" asked Naruto.  
"Sasuke?" Itachi asked  
"Uh, yah... He'll uh-"  
"This is my brothers room?" asked Itachi as he turned his head from right to left taking a better look at his surroundings.  
"Brother? Yah it is!" exclaimed Naruto excited. He looked at Gaara and both smiled in relief. Itachi is Sasukes older brother, there is no way he'd make his brothers friends pay for no reason. Itachi and Kisame smiled at eachother.  
"Well why didn;t you say so" said Itachi. Naruto sighed in relief and began to put his wallet away in his pocket. Itachi and Kisame both nodded in unison then looked at Naruto and Gaara.  
"Well, you know what that means-" said Kisame  
"That this was all a misunderstanding" said Naruto. Itachi and Kisame paused and looked at eachother. They burst out laughing. Gaara and Naruto eyes widened "It's not a misunderstanding..." asked Naruto quietly. Itachi and Kisame stopped laughing at once and wiped the tears from their eyes.  
"Oh man, your funny" said Kisame. "No you really are." he began to chuckle. Naruto and Gaara looked at eachother.  
"Nah, that means you get to pay double mate!" said Itachi. Kisame reached for Naruto's wallet and grabbed it from his hands. He picked out 100 bucks and fallowed Itachi out the door, leaving both Naruto and Gaara stunned.  
"Oh and by the way your doors broken."


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Hello, hello. How is everyone doing today. I'm feeling fantastic! I'd like to give a shout out to Clown- Maiden and pixiegirl100. We'll keep you updated. I'd also like to give thanks to pixiegirl100, Twistedmemories, Mimikai the kunoichi, and Naruto Ni Chan for their reviews. Believe me it gets a hell of a lot funnier, we hope to keep you laughing. Here's a preview of Lee summed up in one word... "Leesha"! Oh and Naruto Ni Chan, hope to see us on your fav's list. Enough chit chat! On with the next chapter!

* * *

Naruto dropped to the floor. He couldn't take much more of this. Plus, the fact that their door was busted didn't help. Gaara just rolled his eyes in annoyance. 

"Maybe you should just leave."

"What?" Naruto got up hesitantly.

"Yah, go find Sasuke or something. Your starting to piss me off" said Gaara as he turned around and entered the washroom.

"Uh... Okay, I'll go find Sasuke. Bye Gaara. See yah later" Naruto grabbed his coat and the keys back into the dorm.

"See yah!" said Gaara as he looked at the door on the floor (Isn't that a movie title. Or is it Door in the floor. I don't know. Meh!) then he walked up to look out into the hallway. "Yes this is my chance!" he cheered. He quickly put the door back up with some peices of duck tape, and ran over to the t.v. "Now we're alone baby!" he said seductivley. Kankuro was walking past the door and paused.

"Someones getting lucky tonight. Allright." Kankuro then continued on his way. He left the boys dormatories and continued towards the school. He went through the back enterance and walked up to a locker. He put in the combination and opened it carefully. He looked around himself making sure no one was around and stepped into a large secret room.

* * *

Naruto was walking around the exterior of the dormatories and saw Sasuke sulking on a bench. Yes still sulking. _There he is! _Naruto started to walk towards him when he saw Lee coming. _Oh, this'll be good _Naruto thought and looked to his right. The Sasuke fan club was also heading towards Sasuke. _Oh this is going to be really good. _Naruto silenty chuckled to himself as he looked around for a better vew.

* * *

Kankuro stood in the middle of a large stage infront of hundreds of guys all rambling on about how awesome this organization was going to be. 

"Hello! Everyone. Now shut up!... Good. Now let me tell you something about are little organization." Kankuro waited to see that all eyes and ears were on him listening and watching. "As you may all know, I Kankuro the leader of this group- yes?" Kankuro was interupted as a hand shot up into the air.

"Um... what exactly is this organization called?' asked the boy.

"Um... yes good question." Kankuro said. He put his thumb in his mouth and started to bite it trying to think. "Ah! I know... No that's stupid. NO wait... nevermind. You know what? That doesn't matter right now. All that is important is that you fine young lads want to see some ladies. Right!" Kankuro waited for a reply.

"Right!" said all the boys in unison.

"Okay... now I've got a list of rules to share with you all! Number one. No talking about this organization. Number two. **No talking about this organization.** Number three. No thinking about this organization." Kankuro paused making sure what he was saying was seeping in, when another hand shot up in the air. The boy didn't wait for Kankuro to motion for him to speak.

"Why can't we think-" Kankuro cut him off.

"Because there are people out there who can read your freakin minds." yelled Kankuro in a creepy, crazy, not to sanely way. All the boys took a step back. " hmm... right. Now where was I? Oh right. Number four. Don't get caught! Some chicks out there have some knowledge about this but don't have any proof. So they might try to get info out of you! DON'T. LET. IT. HAPPEN!" He paused once again. All eyes were still on him. "Number five. NO GAYS! There really isn't any point considering we are after only ladies, gentlemen. Don't forget that. So no gays. That means you buddy. Get out and ...wait... he knows about the organization. ERASE HIS MIND!" FLASH The guy woke up in a dumpster.

Some time later...

"Rule number 98. If somebody's caught you don't know them. You never knew them. There just some other random shit head who shares a textbook with you in science class. EVERY MAN FOR THEMSELVES PEOPLE! They do not exist and they had a memory flash so they had - wait you all picked up your memory flashes on the way in right" He waited.

"Yup" everyone put on their super cool, suave underline suave (lol **suave**) sunglasses and gave a thumbs up.

"Kay... so they had probably allready forgotten about the organization and now your just being crude to that poor helpless sucker." Kankuro said with a laugh. "Anyways, enough with the rules. Here's are first mission."

* * *

Temari was carrying boxes of her stuff towards the girls dormitory. It was the secound day of the school year and she was unpacking her stuff when she bumped into Shikamaru. 

"Oh sorry" said Shikamaru.

"Oh hey." Temari said smileing. Shikamaru smiled back.

"Hey, you wanna come back to my room and help me unpack?"

"Uh... sure thing."

* * *

The Sasuke fan club was getting closer and closer every secound. 

"Hey Sasuke how are you going to get out of this one?" asked Naruto from behind the big tree.

"Probably not with your help..." Sasuke said and got up. Naruto stopped him and Sasuke turned and glared.

"If you stop your bitching maybe I'll help you out"

"Whatever Naruto!"

"Forget it, lets just get the hell out of here." Naruto said and started to run in the opposite direction of both Lee and the fan girls. Sasuke ran after him. They both headed towards their dormatories. Sasuke was still mad at Naruto and was thinking of a way to get back at him when Naruto said,

"Yo, lets head to the girls dormatories!"

"Why?"

"They wouldn't expect us there." Naruto smiled. _Well he is right _Sasuke thought.

"Allright, if you say so." agreed Sasuke. They headed of into the girls dormatories and headed down the hall. Sasuke looked back, they were no where in sight. _Perfect_ he thought He was starting to get a little paranoid and decieded to look back once more. To his horror, there was Sakura and Ino ropes in hand.

"Oh no Naruto were scrued!" Sasuke turned to... Naruto was gone. Sasuke stopped and looked around, he saw Naruto running down another hallway. "Naruto, you ass! Now I'm really pissed."

"Oh Sasuke" said Sakura as she lassued him and began to drag him in the opposite direction.

"Oh man. I'm literally scrued!" Sasuke yelled as he was dragged into the dark abbyse that is Sakura's room.

* * *

"Allright! so you found the piggy bank?" asked Itachi. 

"Yah it's right here." said Kisame as he placed it down infront of him. Itachi handed him a hammer. "So lets see what's inside you piggy." said Kisame as he brought the hammer down smashing it into a million different peices. A peice of paper fell to the floor. Itachi and Kisame both looked down at the peice of paper with puzzled looks on their faces. They were hoping to be rolling around in some quality dough.

"What the hell?" Kisame put down the hammer slowly well Itachi bent down and picked up the peice of paper. He quickly unfolded it and read it out loud.

"I.O.U." Kisame looked down at Itachi with a confused look on his face.

"What the hell does that mean?" asked Kisame. Itachi scrunched the peice of paper and tossed it over his shoulder.

"That means this bitch has no money. Let's just take something we can pond in for some cash."

"Allright" said Kisame and the both of them began to look around when they heard footsteps and a girls voice. They were scrumaging around the girls dormatories and it just so happens that they were in Sakura and Ino's room.

"Hey Sakura you watch Sasuke well I get the box of fun from my room." Ino yelled as she headed for her bedroom door. Itachi and Kisame stopped dead.

"Hide"

"Hide" They looked around frantically looking for a place to hide. Itachi lifted up the carpet and dove under and Kisame ran and hid behind the curtains.

"No. No." Both of them left there pitiful hiding spots and looked up. There was a vent that could lead them out of the room and into their desired freedom. Kisame jumped onto the bed and motioned for Itachi to step on his hands and that he'll hoist him up. Itachi nodded and stepped on his hands and reached for the vent when the door opened and the vent bursted open at the same time.

"Umph!" Kisame fell to the floor and Itachi landed on the bed with Kankuro in his lap.

"Huh!" Ino stood in the doorway of her bedroom in aw. Three guys had just fallen from the sky and landed in her room of all rooms. She smiled and glarred at the three of them. "Hey Sakura, were going to need more rope!" Itachi and Kisame looked at eachother and gulped wondering what the hell just happened. Where Kankuro put out his hands towards Ino like he was being arrested and smiled a great smile that reached from one ear to the other. Then he looked at Itachi and Kisame,

"Oh this is going to be totally awesome!"Kisame and Itachi just raised their eyebrows at eachother and shrugged. They fallowed Kankuro's lead and raised their hands, as Sakura entered the room with more rope.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Oh. Yes, I feel like I'm on a roll. Feeling very suave today. I know what suave means and I'm not actually suave at all. Really. Well lets get on with the show. Wait... didn't I say that the first post. Not very origional material now is it. NO. No it's not. 

Ackward Silence

Anyways, lets just go. Rambling on...

* * *

Naruto was running and stopped. 

"That was a rush! eh Sasuke? Sasuke?" He turned to see that Sasuke wasn't fallowing him anymore. "Oh, Shit." Naruto turned back around and started to run again when he smashed into Hinata. "Oh, hi Hinata." She blushed and asked,

"Uh... where, where are you going in such a hurry Naruto?"

"Heh. To save my ass." he replied smiling and ran off in the direction of the girls dorm room. _Naruto I could save your ass _Hinata thought, but Naruto was allready gone.

* * *

Itachi, Kisame, Kankuro, and Sasuke sat tied up on the floor in the middle of Sakura and Ino's room. They sat wondering what was going to happen to them when they heard the girls coming. 

"Allright! Sasuke. Time to lose your virginity to me." Sakura said. _Shit_ thought Sasuke as he wondered how his terrible rape was going to be.

"No! He'll lose his virginity to me." argued Ino.

"No me!" another girl yelled.

"Dude! These chicks are totally awesome." Itachi screamed with glee. _I have to come here more often_ Kankuro thought as he watched the cat fight.

"Wow man! Dude wait... your still a virgin." Kisame interupted looking in Sasuke's direction.

Ackward Silence

Everyone stared at Sasuke.

"Uh... No... I've done it with lots of girls." Sasuke yelled.

"Sasuke. I'm your brother. I can tell if your lieing." said Itachi with a slight smirk on his face.

"Dude... I say you stay here, get wasted, and become a man." Kankuro said to Sasuke.

"But I am a man." wined Sasuke.

"Not untill you do it." replied Kisame.

"Scru you all." yelled Sasuke when...

"psst. psst... guys it's me Naruto. I'm here to rescue you guys." whispered Naruto

"Hey, that's Naruto's voice... GET HIM!" yelled the fan girls. _Oh shit_ thought Naruto as he tried to escape. He wasn't to successful considering Sakura was to quick for him and stopped him in his tracks by punching him in the face.

"Hey let's get Hinata." Ino said.

"Why?" Sakura asked.

"Because she likes him."

"I like him." said an ackward sounding voice coming from behind them in the doorway. They turned to see a girl with long black hair and big, thick eyebrows. They all raised their brows and asked,

"K...What's your name?"

"Leesha" replied the repulsivaley ugly girl who remarkabley resembled a guy named Lee. They could even be twins... Hinata walked through the door.

"I... uh... heard Naruto was here..." said Hinata quietly almost to the point where you couldn't hear her. _Crap... this wasn't part of the plan_ Lee thought... Oops! I mean... Leesha. Naruto sat on the ground beside Sasuke and the other guys when he saw sand occupying the space infront of him.

"Hey Sasuke! I think were about to get outta here." he nodded towards the sand when suddenley the lights flickered and went out. A huge crash was heard and the lights came back on. Sasuke and Naruto were gone. Gaara flew through the air holding Sasuke and Naruto by the back of their collars.

"Whew." Sasuke let out a big sigh. "Finally I'm out of that horrible place."

"Yah, It figures that I would have to help you fools-" Gaara stopped in mid sentance eyes widened. "What the... who's feeling my ass!" Gaara shouted. Lee, or "Leesha" was on Gaara's back blushing with droll coming out of hisor "her" mouth and blood spilling out of his or "her" nose.

"Oh my &(ing god!" Gaara flew into a wall. Lee or "Leesha" fell off and Naruto slammed into a pole. While Sasuke slammed into the ground scrapping his knee. Gaara peeled himself from the wall and ran for it. Turning the corner he smashed straight into a girl.

* * *

Shikamaru was helping Temari unpack. He had helped her move things around in her room and was now waiting for Temari to return with some more of her possesions. Temari entered the room carrying a large suitcase. She brought it over to him and plopped it down beside him. Shikamaru turned his head and looked at Temari. She just smiled down at him and put her hands on her hips. 

"What?"

"Nothing." replied Shikamaru as he continued to un pack her collection od CD's. Temari knelt down beside Shikamaru and unzipped the suitcase. She lifted the lid and her clothes showed inside. Right on top lied her well placed under garmets. A nice silk black bra and panties layed on top of everything. (You know what they say about black undies...he he... Nevermind) Shikamaru turned to look inside and choked. He dropped a CD and snapped back to reality (ulp there goes gravity... Nevermind) to catch it. Temari got up and went over to her dresser and slid open the top drawyer.

"You allright Shika?" asked Temari.

"Yah. I'm fine." (Sure are...he, he...right?) answered Shikamaru, sweat beeding slowly down his forehead.

"Well that's good. You look a little-"

"No I'm fine" interupted Shikamaru as he wiped his face with the back of his hand.

"Good! Well could you pass me my bras and socks. You toss 'em over and I'l catch them and place them here in this drawyer." Shocked, he looked up at her with his mouth slightly open, eyes wide. "In less you want me to toss and you place them in" Temari said raising one eyebrow.

"Uh... no, no, I'll toss." he replied shyly. He put down the CD's and turned towards the suitcase. He slowly picked up the bra and paused. Temari smirked and put her hand out.

"Toss it over here Shika-baby. No matter how much you stare at it your not going keep it." Shikamaru looked up at her quickly with a surprised look on his face. He then hesitantley turned his head back towards the suitcase and chuckled.

"Right." He picked up the panties too and tossed them over.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Well it has finally come... The first class. The teachers a wack job and the class is scared shitless. I'd like to say hey to rjectkd89 for reading and reviewing. Glad you like it. I'd like to say thanks to maLdita08 and Twistedmemories for favouriting us. But most of all I'd like to thank all you readers out there. You keep me writing. Otherwise I'd be like scru this. Not really, but still... Story Time!

* * *

Today was the day of classes. All the kids were unpacked and settled in, except for Itachi and Kisame who never seemed to find their room.

* * *

The alarm went off in Sasuke's room. He hit the sleep button and turned over. He heard Naruto get up, probably to take a shower when he heard him scream. 

"What the hell!" Sasuke jumped up from his bed and entered the room where Naruto had just screamed. Ther lying in the middle of their living space was Kisame in a pink dress sprawled on the floor stomach down. Itachi to his right, lied with his foot twitching every ten secounds or so smashing Kankuro in the face who was sprawled on the floor in only boxers with is ass facing Kisame. Gaara was also sprawled in front of the T.V. hugging the converter for some strange reason.

"What the hell!" said Sasuke again as he flicked on the lights. Itachi twitched again smashing Kankuro, this time in the lower jaw making him wake up with a painful scream.

"Oh, shit, that bloody hurt." Itachi sat up slowly putting his hand through his hair.

"Oh... Sasuke. Why do you keep running away from those girls? They're freakin awesome" said Itachi.

"What am I wearing?" questioned Kisame as he sat up and looked down at himself. Kankuro looked up at the time,

"Oh shit! I'm late. Got to go!" He got up quickly and headed to the door, about to leave in only his boxers when he paused.

"Good, your going to put something on-" Sasuke was cut off by Kankuro

"Oh, and by the way Kisame... You look HOT!" and Kankuro left without another word.

"DAMN RIGHT!" Kisame yelled. He licked his finger and touched his ass makeing a sizzling sound.

"Man I think were still stoned" said Itachi getting up to leave. "Let's go!"

* * *

The bell rang telling everyone that classes were about to start. Sasuke was on his way, casually minding his own business when he turned to his left. He saw his own beautiful face. (That's what he's thinking, not me but still... B-E-A-Utiful) The whole wall was a giant mirror. 

"Gasp" he put his hand up to his mouth in surprise.

"Strike a pose" he yelled putting his hands on his hips and made a flirty look at the mirror. When suddenley he saw someone elses reflection. It was the girl no one cares about Ten Ten. He quickly got himslf together by placing his hands back into his pockets trying to look all emo.

"What?" he questioned nervously.

"Uh... nothing" she turned slowly back to where she was going mouthing what the hell and started to hury to class.

"Whew... that was close" he said and turned quickly back into a pose admiring himself in the mrror.

* * *

Naruto was eating some ramen for breakfast and Gaara was packing his bag when they heard the bell. 

"Shit... hey Naruto we should get going." said Gaara putting on his bag.

"Oh come on. What's the rush... It's the first day or whatever. The teacher can't be all that bad. Eh?" said Naruto with another slurp of ramen.

"Uh... you know that our first class is Science, right?" questioned Gaara checking the time every 5 secounds.

"Wait.. is it that guy that teaches that-"

"Yes" Gaara interupted.

"Oh shit! Why didn't you say so" Naruto jumped up spilling his ramen all over the couch. Oh Gaara twitched at that, considering he does all the cleaning. Naruto ran into his room and grabbed his pants., he allready had a shirt on and pulled them up. (He doesn't change much...ew.) He grabbed his books and pencils shoved them in his bag with some chips for an in class snack. He then sped past Gaara with his shoes in hand. _He trully is descusting_ Gaara thought and locked the door behind him and headed of to Science class. That poor, poor child.

* * *

Every kid sat silently, sweat beading down their foreheads watching the door. The door opened and everyone took in a huge gasp of air. Gaara stuck his head in and looked around, everyone let out a big sigh of relief. 

"Good. He isn't here yet. Come on Naruto." Naruto and Gaara entered the room quickly and took their seats. Naruto looked around to see that one seat was empty. It was Sasuke's.

"Where's Sasuke?" asked Naruto. Gaara looked to see Sasuke's empty chair.

"Hmm... Probably admiring himself in the mirror." (And he was right) The door opened with a huge slam making everyone jump, except for a boy named Haku. He got up out of his chair and ran over to the teachers desk and took out the teachers chair.

"Let me get that for you Mr. Zabuza!"

"Uh..." Zabuza stopped and put his suitcase on his desk slowley, turned and sat down. "Thankyou Haku." Haku smiled and ran to sit down at his desk, directly infront of the class, dead center.

"Bloody brown noser." retorted Gaara under his breath. All the kids sat still and silent waiting. Mr. Zabuza sat still and silent glarring at the kids infront of him. He scanned the room and saw that one of his kids was missing. He smirked, and began to get up when the door opened. There stood Sasuke with his back pack slung over his shoulder. He walked in slowley towards his seat. The class took a huge gulp and turned their heads to look back at Zabuza. Zabuza continued to get up slowley, his smirk still plastered to his face.

"Ah... Sasuke." Sasuke stopped dead right infront of his seat scarred to hell but trying not to show it. He had to keep his cool image.

"I see you have finally decided to grant us all with your presence." Sasuke looked up and gulped. Zabuza was leaving his seat and walking in his direction. The rest of the kids just watched in horror. Gaara smirked, he found this too amusing. Zabuza reached Sasuke and starred him down. He looked down at Sasuke's empty chair and took hold of it.

"It seems you wish not to sit down Sasuke and wish to stand. Let me make that possible by taking this vacant chair from your personal area." Zabuza tore the chair from Sasuke's desk almost smashinng the kids behind him. "There you go. Now you can stand without anything being in your way." Zabuza took the chair to the front of the classroom and placed it down beside his desk. Zabuza sat down again leaning back, and placing his feet crossed on his desk. He sat there comfertabley and looked at his class.All sat there scared shitless, except for Haku who was quite content, and Sasuke who now had no chair.

"Hmm... well lets get started. Shall we?... There will be no handouts, all notes will be taken by you well I speak. And there will definately be NO writing on the chalkboard. As you can see it's brand new and-" Zabuza waved his hand in the direction of the chalkboard and stopped. He slammed his feet down off the desk and ran towards it.

"What the hell is that!" He pointed to a mark on the board.

"Um... it seems-sir that it is a scratch." said Naruto quietly and quickly. Zabuza twitched.

"It seems we have an Einstein in the class." Zabuza turned around slowly and glarred in the direction of Naruto. "No WAIT... Your not Einstein your STUPID!" The class jumped, well Naruto sunk into his seat Screach Someone moved their chair slightly. Zabuza twitched again. He stood straight up quickly and pointed at the girl."MARK DEDUCTION"

"But sir I..." the girl said stunned.

"MARK DEDUCTION" the girl sunk even lower than Naruto in her seat. Zabuza put his hand through his hair trying to collect his composure when a hand went up frantically into the air. Zabuza paused and turned his head in the direction of the hand. Then came a chilling, hair raising,

"Yes"

"Um, sir... May I go to the washroom?" Zabuza looked down at the struggling boy.

"It seems you have to go really, REALLY badly." The boy nodded and began to rise from his seat.

"Ah, Ah, Aah. I didn't say you could go..." The boy looked up with a painful expression on his face and struggled to sit back down. Zabuza smirked and congratulated himself, turned and went back to his desk. He pulled out his chair and before he got back into his comfortable position he pulled out a drawyer slowly allowing every screach to reach every kids ears. He put his hand in and pulled out a juice box. The kids eyes widened in surprise, you would think he'd of pulled out coffee or something. He put his feet, crossed back up on his desk, leaned back and began to unwrap the straw. He slid the straw slowley into the juice box and took a long, loud slurp. He smirked in the direction of the boy, knowing that the boy couldn't take it anymore and was about to burst and chuckled to himself. The boy jumped up and ran out the room, down the hall with tears spilling from his eyes. Zabuza slammed his feet down once again, squeezing the juice box. The straw burst into the air and the juice poured slowly, dripping down his hand. The class jumped back, seats screaching. Zabuza got up quickly and ran towards the door. He stopped in the doorway and pointed in the direction of the boy, juice still dripping from his hand. "MARK DEDUCTION" he yelled after him as the bell rang signaling the end of class. Everyone sighed in relief, especially Sasuke who was tired from standing tense for an hour and fifteen minutes. The class grabbed their bags and passed Zabuza quickly, trying not to make contact in anyway. Except for Haku, who went up to him with a huge smile and said,

"I can't wait till tomarrow." and he left Zabuza standing their in the doorway glarring with his hand pointing in the direction of the teary eyed boy.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Hello all you readers out there. I'd like to thank pixiegirl100 for another review as well as VulcranDune for your very interesting, amusingly funny review. I enjoyed very much. I'm glad you like perverted Kankuro. We do too. Thanks to AznOrchadork and VulcranDune for favouriting us. Let's continue...

* * *

Gaara walked around Zabuza, who to no surprise was still glarring in the direction of where the boy went. He rolled his eyes well hiding his face so that Zabuza wouldn't make another "Mark Deduction". Zabuza really was one of a kind. That's why it was a relief to get out of his class and go to math where the teacher Karunai was atleast normal. Yet Gaara didn't know he had an unordinary class. Atleast he didn't have to go to class with his idiotic room mates, they're off to English.

* * *

Gaara entered the classroom to find that there was only two seats left. He made his way to the back of the classroom to sit down. The door opened and the teacher walked in. She walked to her desk and put down her papers, then introduced herself. 

"Hello I'm Ms. Karunai, and I'll be your math teach-" she was interupted when the door opened once again.

"I'm here now. What are your other two wishes." said a young gentleman with a backpack slung over his shoulders. He stood on one knee, facing Karunai with a big smile on his face. _Oh great _thought Gaara, _another bloody lunatic_. Karunai put her hands on her hips and nodded to the seat beside Gaara.

"To your seat Kakashi" the young gentleman who looked to be atleast 25 stood up and took the seat beside Gaara. _You have got to be kidding me_ thought Gaara and moved his chair slightly away from the love infested freak that now sat beside him.

"As I was saying-" she was interupted again as a hand went up into the air. "Yes" she said very irritated.

"Do you mind if I stare at you from up close instead from across the room?" asked Kakashi

"Uh..yes!" Kakashi was up like a flash picking up the kid that sat right at the front and dropped him to the floor. Taking his new seat he put his chin in his hands and sat there starring up at Ms. Karunai.

"Kakashi that was rude and I will-" she was cut off once again.

"Do you have a mirror in your pocket?"

"Whu... what? why?" asked Karunai irritated and confused.

"Cause I could see myself in your pants" The class began to giggle. Karunai looked down at Kakashi's smilling face, furious.

"Get out!" she pointed to the door. Kakashi got up slowly and was about to leave when he paused,

"...Ms. Karunai" He turned to look at her with a sorried look on his face. Karunai took a double take and the anger was gone. Maybe he trully was sorry this time.

"Yes..." she said hesitantley, but sincere.

"That's a no then right?" All the anger returned to her face as it turned red. The class busrt out laughing, except for Gaara who was wondering why he even bothered to come to this school.

"Get the hell out! And don't come back untill you've grown up!" Kakashi rushed out of the classroom chuckling to himself. He loved it when she was mad, she was so much more hot when she was mad. He decided to go to the cafe to get something to eat, plus he had to think of some more cheesy pick up lines.

* * *

Itachi and Kisame was heading off to their class, late like always when they were interupted by a strange merchant. Wait... merchant? 

"Welcome... What are yah buying?" Itachi and Kisame turned at the same time to see Neji?

"Hey Neji. What's up?" Kisame said a little confused.

"How do you know my name stranger?" Neji said creepily.

"Uh.." Kisame scratched his head still confused. "Well I don't really know..." Itachi looked at Kisame, then Neji. He looked at the litle shop he had put up.

"You got any good shit?" Itachi asked looking around.

"Shit? ah! That's what your buying?" Neji opened the jacket he was wearing and pulled out a bag.

"This is the good shit."

"Hey that's just grass you picked from outside at the front of the school." Kisame said snapping out of confusion.

"Heh. No, it's the good shit!" Neji said raising his hand. "Now pay... staranger." Itachi looked at the bag,

"You have got to be kidding me" he chuckled. "I'm not paying you anything." He started to walk off motioning Kisame to fallow.

"No wait stranger...This is the good SHIT!" he pulled out another bag of... more grass.

"Yo Man. We're not buying any of your phoney shit! Come on Kisame" they started to walk off. Neji jumped up onto his feet and yelled after them.

"I still got my dignity!" he yelled with his fist out waving when he saw Naruto walking up.

"Welcome. What are you buying?" he asked stopping Naruto. Naruto looked down, saw the blanket, then looked up at Neji raising an eyebrow.

"Neji?"

"How do you know my name...Stranger?" Neji questioned again.

"Uh-"

"Nevermind that. Stranger... Now do you want to buy my shit!"

"Buy your shit!...I can get my own shit. I'm heading there now." Naruto turned and started to head to the washroom.

"What the crap?" Neji just watched him leave.

* * *

Itachi and Kisame finnally reached their classroom and opened the door. They entered a huge room full of unfinished cars and a crap load of un-opened boxes of car parts. 

"Huh?" Asuma looked up from his desk. He was looking for a C.D. to put into the surround sound speakers placed around the huge room when he had looked up to see his only two students that took his class standing in the doorway.

"Hey! Asuma-man."said Kisame as he dropped his bag to the floor. Itachi walked to no particular seat placing his bag down beside him.

"Oh... hey guys. I thought I was going to have a free day today." said Asuma taking out a CD and placing it into the player and turning it on.

"Nah, we couldn't leave you out, Asuma-man." said Kisame as he reached down into his pocket and pulled out a paper bag. Itachi took some strips of white paper out of his pocket and tossed it onto the table.

"Right" said Asuma placing his hands into his pockets. "But we do have a new student joinng our class today." Kisame quickly rolled the paper bag back up and shoved it into his pocket. While Itachi grabbed the paper and tossed it into his bag. Asuma stepped to the side and there stood little, quiet, shy Hinata.

"Um... Hi" squeeked Hinata her face turning pink in embarassement.

"Oh..." Kisama clapped his hands together and walked over to her. "Your Hinata right?" Hinata looked up and nodded shyly.

"You wanna have some fun Hinata?..." asked Itachi

"Umm..." Hinata said.

"Have you ever gotten high?..." Kisame turned to Itachi with a puzzled look on his face, and nodded to Hinata slightly then gave the look that looked like he was saying "are you serious" Itachi ignored him, "You seem like a good girl Hinata who needs to bring out her bad side... What do yah say?..." Itachi waited for a reply.

"Um... okay" Kisame's eyes widened,

"Really?" he asked in amazement. Hinata smiled slowly and nodded.

"Allright it's settled then. Hinata will join in and not tell anyone, and I'm the teacher with seniority so I get first hit." said Asuma as he walked over to the door, closeing and locking it.

"Sweet" said Kisame as he quickly pulled out the freshly bought weed. Itachi took out the rolling paper and began to lick it, while Hinata took a seat around the table both Kisame and Itachi sat at. Asuma turned the music up and joined them.


	7. Chapter 7

Authors Note: Good morning everyone. Thankyou for all the reviews. I see that all of you really want to see Hinata getting high. Not much happens, they basically just smack eachother around and laugh a lot. Oh! and Hinata says she can fly...LMAO just thinking about it. Preview of stuff to happen ahead: Hinata meets up with Itachi and Kisame again after school and heads to the mall for a make over. Like Itachi said "Hinata, it's about time you showed your bad side." So let's begin...

* * *

Kankuro was tapping away at his chair while listening to music. 

"Dun, cheka, dun, cheka,dun dun dun, cheka..." He stopped then looked to his right, the kid beside him was looking at him with a "what the hell" exspression on his face.

"What?" asked Kankuro.

"Nothing..." the kid looked back at his computer screen.

"Eh..." Kankuro got back into the beat looking at the board that Iruka was writting on.

"Our first assignment class is to create a website" Iruka said, as he turned around. "It can be about anything, but keep the theme school appropriate." he said as he turned his head and glarred in Kankuro's direction.

"What?" Kankuro chuckled.

"Well you have all class to plan. I want you to have a topic by tomarrow."

"Heh... Easy enough" Kankuro said leaning back in his chair, hands behind his head. He glanced across the table and saw Lee typing away.

"Hey Lee..." Kankuro called in his direction.

"Gasp" Lee jumped up a little and saw Kankuro..._He's talking to me? _

"Uh yes?" Lee questioned blushing a little, _Oh my gosh, he notices me_ Lee thought.

"Yo! What's your website about?" Kankuro asked, still leaning back in his chair.

"Uh... um" Lee stutured. _Come on Lee, think, try to say something that won't make you look like a fag_, he thought to himself. "It's about ponies" _Shit..._

"What?" Lee couldn't take the pressure anymore, sweat beading down his forehead, his face a deep shade of red.

"I... I...aaaaaaaaaah!" he screamed and ran out of the classroom, Iruka looked up from his book.

"What's with him?" Kankuro's hand went up into the air.

"Uh...Can I go to the washroom?" he asked with a slight smirk.

"Sure...I guess." Iruka said behind his book. Kankuro left the class, casually.

"Perfect, the girls should be in gym right about now" Kankuro looked down at his watch, then up at the vent that seemed to be allready open. "Score" Kankuro said clenching his fists infront of him, and he hopped up successfully pulling himself into the vent and was on his way.

* * *

"Oh man, you two definately scored some good shit." said Asuma as he stared down at his hands that seemed to sway slowly back and forth. 

"Yah..." said Kisame as he went to take another puff when he leaned back and fell out of his chair. All four of them bust out laughing. Kisame slowly picked himself back up and sat back down.

"I have a confession to make..." Hinata said

"Huh?..." all three of them turned to look at Hinata. She was rolling up another joint.

"Yah a confession" she said leaning back and lighting up.

"Your actually a man!" said Kisame leaning back again. Everyone turned and gave him a weird look. "What?" questioned Kisame, raising his hands and shrugging.

"No... your a lesbion!" stated Itachi, leaning forward. Everyone then turned and looked at him with the same weird look. "What? Hey my guess wasn't as bad as his." Itachi pointed to Kisame.

"So are you?..." asked Asuma. The three guys leaned in closer to Hinata, eyes wide. Hinata took another puff and shook her head. The guys awed in dissapointment. Hinata leaned in close to the three of them, with a very serious look on her face. The three of them leaned in closer.

"I can fly..." stated Hinata, nodding her head up and down as she leaned back in her chair. The three of them leaned back, eyes widened and said,

"Really?" Hinata just kept nodding her head. Kisame looked around and saw ladder. He nudged Itachi who fell to the floor. All four of them burst out laughing.

"Hey... Hinata you wanna show us." he nodded to the ladder. All for of them looked up at the ladder then looked at eachother. All four of them turned, looked at eachother and smiled.

"All right." Hinata got up and swayed a bit. She placed her joint down on the table and fallowed the other guys to the ladder. Kisame pulled it out and set it up. "I'm going to need a landing pad." mentioned Hinata.

"What do you need that for?" asked Asuma

"I'm gunna need to land somewhere." said Hinata putting her hands on her hips.

"Right!" said Itachi and Asuma looking around the room for something that Hinata can land on. Both of their eyes landed on a busted old couch that seemed to have been placed there for some strange reason. They walked towards it and started to move it infront of the ladder, but across the room. Hinata was going to fly after all. Kisame had the ladder ready and held it steady. Hinata walked up to it and began to climb it, swaying back in forth. She missed a step and her foot fell through, but she caught herself. The four of them giggled. She finally made her way to the top. She could see the whole room from way up there. She swayed a bit back anf forth as Kisame walked to the front of the ladder, and joined Itachi and Asuma. The three of them looked up at Hinata, and waited for her to jump. Hinata looked down and gave the three of them a thumbs up which was a little dificult considering she was so freakin' stoned.

"Ready" she yelled out, putting her hands up in the air infront of her.

"Ready." said Itachi and Kisame eyes wide in fascination. Asuma just stood in the middle of them right infront of the ladder, looking up at her while taking another puff of his joint. Hinata nodded her head once, bent her knees and jumped. She went out about a meter...

"She's flying" yelled Kisame. The door opened, and Hinata fell like rock right on top of Asuma. Itachi and Kisame watched it happen, but saw it all in slow motion. She was up, they moved their heads downwards fallowing Hinata as she fell to the floor. She picked herself up slowly off of Asuma who was to high to be in shock. The four of them burst out laughing-

"What the hell is going on in here." yelled Tsunade over the music. Asuma got up quickly, looked at his hand with joint in it and swung it behind his back.

"Uh... It's a new lesson. You know about aviation and shit... we're making planes." said Asuma, it seems he can think faster when he's stoned. Go figure. Tsunade put her hands on her hips and looked at her surroundings. Itachi and Kisame stood with stunned looks across there faces starring at Hinata , who looked up at them and gave them a thumbs up. Asuma just stood behind them with his hand behind his back, and a goofy smile on his face. She gave the four of them a weird look,

"Really?..." she questioned

"Yah..." said Asuma looking at his three students. They didn't acknowledge him or anything, they were to messed up. He looked up at Tsunadai and smilled again.

"Hmm..." Tsunade just turned around and walked out of the classroom. I_'m going to have to watch that guy a little more closely_ she thought to herself, and headed towards the office. Asuma sighed in relief. Itachi and Kisame just looked at Hinata then eachother,

"That was totally awesome." the both of them yelled. They raised their hands for a high five and smashed eachother in the face. "Ow!" Both of them held their faces in pain. Hinata burst out laughing then the other three of them did too. Asuma headed back to the table and sat down , and the other three fallowed. Itachi slouched in his chair and closed his eyes.

"This is fun." mentioned Hinata.

"Sure is." said Itachi putting his hands behind his head. "It's good to see the other side of you Hinata."

"yah I like it." said Kisame reaching out infront of him as if he was trying to catch something. "I still can't believe you can fly."

"I know... it's a one in a kind talent." retorted Hinata. All four of them leaned back real relaxed when...Ring the bell rang signalling the end of secound. Itachi jumped up and landed on the floor. Kisame flipped out of his chair and scattered around the room in circles like a dog chasing his tail. Asuma stood up quickly and than fell back into his chair. Hinata jumped up and scattered towards the door tripping over Kisame.

"What the hell was that?" said Kisame as he snapped back to reality. Hinata was sprawed on the floor beside him and Itachi was getting up slowly rubbing his head.

"It was just the bell." he stated.

"All four of them paused and looked at eachother, then burst out laughing.

"Well...ha...ha,he... you three better head to your next class." said Asuma trying to find the stop button on the CD player. He was still to high, and the buttons all looked the same to him.

"Yah." said Hinata.

"Allright lunch." yelled Kisame as him and Itachi picked up their bags and left.

"And I have gym." siad Hinata walking into the wall. She recovered and looked at the wall she just bumped into. "There was a door here, it was connected to this wall. Which was connected to this roof, which was connected to another wall, which was connected to the floor."

"It's over there" siad Asuma pointing over his shoulder.

"Oh..." Hinata said "This room is very complicated" She left thinking to herself about how the wall connected to the floor, which connected to another wall... well you get the point. Asuma was left alone as he continued to look for the stop button.

* * *

Kankuro was still crawling around after making a few wrong turns from the crumpled up peice of paper when he saw someone looking through an opening in the vents. He went a liitle closer to see that the wide eyed boy was Kiba. 

"Hey Kiba-"

"My precious." Kiba interupted scratching the vent with his finger nails.

"What?" Kankuro asked a little confused. Kiba jumped than looked to his right to see Kankuro.

"Oh? Hey...Kankuro just checking out some of the girls entering gym class." Kiba chuckled a little, he was worried his little Hinata obsession would take him over.

"Oh, well let me check out the playing feild." Kakuro peered in. He saw that they were playing volleyball.

"Sweet..." he said nodding his head with a smile. "Heh. Check her out, she seems a little out of it." he said to Kiba pointing in.

"Huh?" Kiba looked in to see Hinata going after the ball in the wrong direction, bumping into another girl.

"Ow. What's wrong with you it's that way." the girl pointed in the opposite direction.

"Oh, my bad."said Hinata turning around running after it.

"Why is the precious so dumb?" Kiba questioned to himself.

"What was that?" Kankuro asked looking back at Kiba.

"Oh nothing... So did you bring the cam." Kiba asked changing the subject. Kankuro smiled and took out a remote control.

"Oh yeah." he said "We have agents set up in the halls to guide the path to the chageroom." Kankuro put his hand up to his ear. "Hey. Is it clear.?" Kankuro asked into the mic.

"Yup no teachers in sight. We're ready for launch, over."

"Perfect, launch in 3,2,1"Kankuro pressed the big green button. The plane started to fly and made its way down the hall.

"Okay. Your at your first turn" the boy stated, stepping out from behind a trash can. "Make a right now-" the boy jumped up. The plane was heading straight for Zabuza. "Oh shit. Kankuro stop the cam." the boy yelled into the head set.

"What?" Kankuro said when-

"Ah! What the hell." Zabuza screamed out in pain after being smashed in the face by the plane-cam. He picked it up and glarred down at it. "What the hell! Did you little shits do this!" Zabuza yelled out down the hall and pointed out at a random kid who seemed to have just go tthere.

"Uh... but sir I don't-"

"MARK DEDUCTION" he yelled out. The kid jumped and started to run back to his classroom, thinking _I'm not even in his class_... "When I find the culpret of this little... incident they'll wish they had never been born!" Zabuza yelled and looked down at the plane. "I'll be keeping this" he said and tucked it under his arm.

"Shit Kankuro, Zabuza just took the cam." the boy exclaimed.

"So we'll get a new one."Kankuro answered with a laugh.

"But Kan-sir... there's 3 hours of cheerleader practice on that tape." the boy yelled.

"What! We need to get that cam back." Kakuro said furiously.

"New mission?" Kiba asked still watchinng Hinata.

"New mission!" Kankuro stated deviuosly.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: Hey everyone. Again thanks for reading and reviewing. I'd like to say hey to The Queen's White Rabbit and Duo-Groupie for adding us to your favourites. I'm Glad you noticed who Neji was a parody of, and I'm glad you all found Hinata "high" hilarious. I know I did. LMAO. So... here's the next chapter.

* * *

Kisame and Itachi headed to the food court. They pulled out a chair at a table and looked around to see Kakashi sitting across from them. They looked in the direction he was starring to find Karunai sitting there. 

"You've got good taste" Itachi said. Kakashi looked at him in a daze.

"Yah... she's a hotty isn't she?" stated Kakashi as he looked back to see Asuma sit down beside her. "Damn! That bastard Asuma is flirting with her again." Kakashi said underneath his breath. Kisame turned and yelled,

"You go Asuma-man." Asuma smiled and turned back to Karunai.

"So... Karunai, you, me, and a bottle of champagne at my place. How about it?"

"Sure!" Karunai answered

"Really?..." said Asuma shocked.

"No." Karunai retorted without looking up from her sandwich.

"Damn." Asuma cursed under his breath when Zabuza walked up and sat down. Asuma glared over at him. Zabuza looked up at him and smiled.

"Hey Karunai, how are yah?" asked Zabuza, then he turned to Asuma and gave him the look that said "what are you looking at?" Asuma then gave him the look saying "step off asswipe." Zabuza just leaned back and smirked as he pulled out the plane-cam from under his arm. Asuma nodded to it, quite curious.

"I confiscated this from a bunch of snot nosed kids." Zabuza told him.

"What's on it?" asked Asuma

"Don't kno-" Sudennley the door burst open and smoke bombs flew in through the door.

"What the hell?" yelled Zabuza trying to see through the smoke when he felt someone taking a hold of the plane. "Oh, no yah don't" He grabbed out and took a hold of someones collor.

"I've been caught" yelled a boy. Zabuza smirked and picked him up off the ground holding him in the air. The smoke cleared and Zabuza was starring up into Kankuro's face. Kankuro smiled sheepishly.

"Uh... Hi sir." He said trying to give Zabuza a cadets salute. Zabuza gave him a horrible glare as Kankuro heard in his head set,

"Sorry sir, rule number 4 every man for himself." and then he heard the line cut off. _Those ungrateful- umph._ Zabuza turned with Kankuro still in his hand and walked out of the cafe.

"I'm assuming this is yours." said Zabuza casually holding up the plane infront of Kankuro's eyes as he dragged him down the hall. Kankuro looked at it...

"Um... yah it is, you wouldn't mind helping a brother out and handing it over would yah?" Kankuro said holding out a hand with a smile on his face.

"You must be joking, like I'm just going to hand it over to you after it smashed me in the fac-" Zabuza walked straight into a door. He was talking to Kankuro while dragging him behind him, so he lost vision of what was infront of him. Usually the hallway doors are left opened. I guess not this one. Zabuza dropped the plane into Kankuro's out stretched hand and let go of his shirt, and grabbed his face in agony. Kankuro took this chance to escape and jumped into the first vent he could find. Zabuza let go of his face and looked around to gind Kankuro gone. _God damn kid, I'm going to kill him when I get my hands on him._ Zabuza thought to himself as he walked back to the cafe.

"I'm going to kill that stupid punk and his little friends" said Zabuza as he reached the teachers table.

"He got away?" asked Asuma

"What a stupid question" said Zabuza furious.

"What?" said Asuma with a shrug. Karunai just rolled her eyes.

"Come on your going to help me find those punks." said Zabuza as he grabbed Asuma and dragged him out of the food court.

"But-" Zabuza gave him one of his evil glares. "Fine."

* * *

"Hey you." Karuani looked up to see Kakashi standing beside her.

"Oh it's you." said Karunai not very pleased. "What do you want?" Kakashi got down on one knee, cleared his throat and said,

"Karunai, you are so beautiful, my oh so beautiful Karunai." she blushed a little and looked around. _Great he's making a scene _Eyes were all on them. "Karunai will you go out with me"

"No"

"What?"

"I said No"

"Come on" She looked down. _Oh god not the sad puppy dog face. _He looked up at her.

"Fine! I'll go out with you." Kakashi jumped up in the air with glee.

"I'll pick you up around eight. You won't regret it." and he ran off.

"I hope not." she said under her breath.

"You know dating students is illigal..." said a tall man who came up behind her and sat down at the table. Karunai looked up to see Gai smiling at her.

"Oh it's just you." she said under her breath. His eyes widened in shock.

"Just you... just you... I'll have you know I'm wanted in 50 states." Karunai looked up with a puzzled look on her face. He nodded,

"Uh huh. For being oh -so- sexy."

"What?" Gai stood up and smiled

"Yes, I got busy three times." he said with a good guy pose. He looked over at a student at the table beside theirs and winked at him. The kid grabbed his lunch and ran to another table across the room. "A little shy" Gai said still with a smile. Karunai thought she was going to be sick.

"Uh... Gai. I gotta go... I got to finish my lesson plans." she got up, and quickly headed for the door to get very, VERY far away from this lunatic. She paused and placed her hands on her head. What was she going to do about tonight.

* * *

Itachi and Kisame were snacking down surprised that Kakashi had gotten so lucky. Kisame looked up and saw some strange kid walk up to their table. He looked down at the seat that used to be occupied by Kakashi. 

"Uh-"

"Sure" Itachi interupted and kicked out the empty seat. "Sit" The boy sat down. "So what's your name?" asked Itachi as he picked up a juice box and popped in a straw.

"Oh it's Lee" Lee said with a giggle. Kisame and Itachi raised their eyebrows.

"Lee, do you have any friends?" Itachi asked while putting down his juice box.

"Not really... Do you want to be friends.?" Lee asked leaning in towards them and smiling.

"Hmmm... well what's so good about being your friend?"

"I'll pay for your lunches for the rest of the year!" Lee said jumping up. kisame and Itachi looked at eachother.

"Lee buddy" they said in unison getting up and putting an arm around him. "Off to History...You have History right?"

"Sure do!"Lee said with a smile. Itachi rolled his eyes, _what a tool_!

"Let's go" Itachi pointed at the door, and they left with Kisame still eating some of his favourite cookies... OREOES!

* * *

"Hey Sasuke?..." 

"Yah" said Sasuke still chowing down on his lunch.

"Wasn't that your brother and Kisame walking out of here with Lee?..." said Naruto pointing towards the door Itachi, Kisame and Lee just walked out through.

"What?" Sasuke looked in the direction Naruto was pointing. "I doubt it. What would they want with him, he's so freakin' weird." said Sasuke as he looked down at his watch checking the time "Hey we better get goiing."

"Right" Naruto grabbed the rest of his lucnh and tossed it into the garbage can. Then he got up and fallowed Sasuke out the door and to his next class.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: Hello again. How's it going? Thanks to MerodiPansa for adding us to your favourites, and thankyou to VulcanDune for your awesome review. LOL. So here's chapter 9...History Class:)

* * *

Itachi and Kisame entered the classroom with Lee fallowing closely behind them. They went to the back of the room and sat down. Lee skipped happily to his seat, two desks infront of them. The teacher wasn't there yet and the class was busily talking away about...well stuff. The door opened and a tall, creepy looking man walked in, turned towards the class, smiled and winked. The classes eyes widened in horror and began to whisper to one another. 

"It's that pervert teacher."

"He's are History teacher."

"Oh dear god." The teacher picked up a peice of chalk and wrote his name in big capital letters "GAI"

"My name is Mr.Gai and I'm your History teacher" He turned towards the class and sat down on the edge of his desk. He rubbed his hand over his knee ever so slightley and just smiled. The class still sat wide eyed while Itachi and Kisame looked up from their just started card game raising their eyebrows at one another. Gai stood up and and began the lesson by turning on the over head projector. He pulled down the screen and placed his note on the lighted top of the overhead and adjusted the mirror. He looked up at the class and smiled his creepy smile, picked up a metre stick ruler and introduced the lesson.

"World War I" Gai began, as he walked down the isles, swinging the metre stick as if it were a bat. Itachi and Kisame looked at eachother and smirked.

"Oh, hello Principle Tsunade..." said Itachi, right as Gai took another swing.

"Uh... Oh-" Gai let go of the metre stick tossing it across the room just above the kids' heads. He knew if he was caught swinging things around in the classroom he could be so fired. Gai turned around quickly to the door to see no Tsunade presant "What?...uh..." Gai said confused scratching his head. The class busrt out laughing, while Itachi and Kisame gave eachother a high five, actually connecting this time. Lee turned around and looked at Itachi and Kisame. Kisame caught his look and gave him two thumbs up. Lee jumped, eyes widened, _he gave me a thumbs up_ he thought happily. He quickly turned around facing the front and saw that the paper on the overhead was falling,

"Um, Gai- sir, the overhead" mentioned Lee as he pointed towards the screen. Gai looked to the right.

"Huh! Oh my gosh." he screamed putting his hands on his head. He ran up the isle past the overhead projector and started patting the screen, wipng upwards trying to stop it from falling. The class bust out laughing again. This guy was such an idiot. Lee looked over his shoulder at Kisame. He gave him another thumbs up. _Oh my gosh he likes me...what do I do?...Stay calm Lee_ he said to himself. He turned his head back to the front of the class and saw Gai sigh in relief. The overhead stopped slidding off the projector and Gai believed he got it to stop falling from holding the screen instead of just moving the note. Gai turned around and faced the class with a victory pose. The class stopped laughing at once and looked petrified when Itachi motioned the screen again.

"What?" Gai said as he looked over his shoulder and saw his note falling off the screen again. "Nooo!" He turned around quickly, diving towards the screen. The note slid off the projector and under his feet as he smashed into the screen ripping it from it's holsters. The top of the screen came down and smashed Gai in the head making a loud bang. The class burst out laughing again as the door opened. Principle Tsunade walked in,

"What the hell is going on in here?" she said as she looked around and glarred at the class. The kids stopped laughing but continued to giggle under their breath.

"Oh...Uh..." Gai got up quickly, flinging the overhead screen off of him. "Everythings fine" The class giggled louder.

"Is it" she said as she glarred at him furiously. "I can here your class from all the way down the hall." she said irritated.

"Um...Well yes, we had a little misshap!" Gai said then smiled sheepishly. Tsunade raised an eyebrow, turned on her heal and walked out the door yelling over her shoulder,

"DON'T LET IT HAPPEN AGAIN" and she was gone.

"Hmm. Well yes." Gai picked up his note and placed it on his desk. He then reached down, picked up his metre stick that he had flung across the room a while ago and said, "I guess we won't be using the overhead anymore" as he swung the stick as he had done before. Each kid ducked everytime it faced them, when by "Accident" Gai swung a little to low catching the top of the overhead projector, flinging it to the floor. The overhead projector landed with a crash right as the bell rang. The kids burst out laughing, picked up their bags and left. Itachi and Kisame collected up their cards, tossed them into their bag and left with tears in their eyes. They never had so much fun in class before, (besides Asuma's) they figured they'll probably keep coming to History.

"Come on Lee!" said Itachi

"Yah, you said you'd buy us lunch" said Kisame fallowing Itachi out the door.

"Uh- okay" said Lee skipping along behind them."Ah... but we allready had lunch."

"This is secound lunch" said Kisame with a wink. Lee stopped skipping, _Oh my gosh, he winked. He winked... What does that mean? I'll have to ask someone... Itachi!_ Lee thought.

"Hey you coming?" asked Itachi over his shoulder.

"Yes!" said Lee jumping in the air as he clapped his hands together. Itachi and Kisame just raised their eyebrows at one another and shrugged. Then the three of them left Gai in his room alone with the broken projector screen and his note. All Gai could say was,

"Oops..."


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: Hey again. I know this is my third update today but I'm totally bored without everyone else here. They left me... awwl well. Hello, kaitou angel, and Merodi Pansa. Thanks for your reviews. kaitou angel you were asking for an update...well here it is mate...

* * *

It was the end of the first day of classes, and Shikamaru and Temari were standing outside of the convenience store. (Something like Shoppers) Temari was about to walk in when she saw Sakura and Ino walking down the otherside of the street. 

"Hey!" she yelled to them and waved."Um Shika, I'm going to go see what's up with them. Do you mind getting what's on the list?" she asked him with a smile.

"Uh... What's on the list?" he asked as she handed it over to him.

"Oh, just a couple of little things, k. Here take my purse." She plopped a pink hand purse into his hand, winked and ran off to say hi to her friends.

"Well okay..." Shikamaru sighed and walked in, he saw that there were only a few people inside. He opened up the peice of folded paper and read the first thing on the list... TAMPONS. Shikamaru eyes widened and looked back at the door. "Tampons...?" he said then looked up to see an old woman who had stopped and was now looking at him strangely. He just smiled and looked back down. _It's okay Shikamaru it's just tampons_, he thought, then looked at the other items and felt very uneasy:

-girls shaving cream

-lipgloss- shimmer

-eyeliner, blue

-oxy pads

-chocolate

-nail polish- red

He folded the list back up and held his head. _This can't be happening..._he thought again. He headed down that one isle and started picking up the items. He then made his way to the checkouts. He was next... He placed the items on the counter and looked around _no-body. _The man behind the counter looked at the items and then gave him a funny look. He began to ring in the items...one had a problem. Shikamaru started to sweat, the man pressed the button for the intercom, Shikamaru gulped...

"Price check on Tampons, that's price check on TAMPONS!" The man yelled into the mic. _Could this get any worse?..._ Shikamaru thought to himself hiding his face when he heard the door open. He looked and saw to his horror, Itachi and Kisame walking through the door right as the man behind the counter repeated the price check.

* * *

Kankuro had found himself a pair of binoculars, and was keeping a close watchfull eye on two tall,hot, beautiful women. He let his organization off today for doing a great job at retrieving the camera with the cheerleader practice on it...NOT he wanted this visual for himself.Besides they just left him there to escape on his own. He deserved this. He moved the binoculars up slowly, when a boy in a green jumpsuit ran infront of him and blocked his wounderful view.

"Aw man! Who the hell is that?"

Lee was about to fallow Itachi and Kisame into the store when a thought came into his mind, _How do I know if he trully likes me...I know I'll take one of those quizzes-_

"psst. psst. hey kid. Get the bloody hell out of the way.!" Kankuro whispered eurgently. Lee turned in the direction of the voice.

"Huh?...Who?..It's Kankuro" said Lee jumping up and down, waving at him. "Kankuro, it's me...Lee." Kankuro at the moment was waving his hand to the right trying to get him to move, well his other hand held the binoculars to his eyes. Lee took that wave as a "hey" and began to skip towards him. The two women turned in the direction of where Lee was headed and noticed Kankuro with his binoculars.

"Aw shit. That stupid freakin' Lee. I gotta get the hell out of here!" He quickly grabbed his stuff and ran for it.

"No wait Kankuro, umph." Lee did a face plant into the ground as the women ran through him trying to get to Kankuro. "Ow!... Stupid women. I hate them so much." said Lee as he picked himself up and finally entered the store.

* * *

Shikamaru was still hiding his face when Itachi and Kisame stopped and looked over at him with weird looks on their faces. They headed over to him. _Oh shit. What do they want...Just leave me alone..._Shikamaru looked as if he were going to cry. 

"Shikamaru what's with the girly items?" Kisame asked looking at the stuff on the counter.

"Are you gay?" asked Itachi, looking at the pink purse in Shikamaru's purse.

"It's not mine." He said and shoved the purse in his pocket.

"Really..." Kisame said and looked down at the other items.

"You know it's okay with me mate... I mean pink suits you." Itachi said with a smirk.

"Lip gloss?..." Kisame asked as he picked up the item and placed it back down on the counter.

"It's not mine okay...!" Shikamaru yelled.

"Denial is the first sign" Itachi but in. "I told you I have no problem-"

"It's not mine!" Itachi and Kisame looked at eachother, then looked at Shikamaru,

"Denial" they retorted in unison. Shikamaru rolled his eyes when Kankuro walked in. _Not him too!_ Shikamaru thought to himself.

* * *

Lee walked down the isles of magazines and saw one with the words on the cover, "Does he like you?" Lee grabbed the mag, with a smile and flipped to the page.

"This will tell me for sure!" Lee laughed with glee.

* * *

"Hey Shikamaru... Are you having a party?" Itachi asked still looking at the stuff. 

"What?" Shikamaru asked in surprise. The guy behind the counter couldn't wait till these guys left.

"Are you?..." Kankuro asked popping his head in.

"Aw What?" Shikamaru yelled out. As this all was going on the other cashier arrived.

"Thank god your here, I can't take these people." The guy handed her the tampons and headed to the back.

"Okay let's see..." said the girl as she looked down at the items and then at Shikamaru, he received another strange look.

"Woah, hey baby...!" Kankuro said with a slur pushing the other three out of the way and leaning on the counter. The chick looked at Kankuro and rolled her eyes. He had dirt all over his clothes and face, branches were in his hair. It looked as if he had just gotten the crap beaten out of him.

"Please Miss, let me out of here!" Shikamaru whinned, slamming his head down onto the counter. The girl behind the counter rolled her eyes again, she knew why the other clerk left so fast. Kankuro backed up and pointed at Shikamaru,

"Hey, HEY... I know you..." Itachi and Kisame turned their heads and raised their eyebrows, Shikamaru slapped his forehead and the girl behind the counter tried to ignore them.

"Ofcourse you do Kankuro, we go to the same sch-"

"No, I know you..." Kankuro said again, still pointing. Shikamaru rolled his eyes, _shit what the hell is wrong with him? _

"Yah you..." Kankuro started and then shot around when he heard the door open, he was still pointing out his finger.

"Shikamaru are you done yet-" Temari walked in and then paused and looked at Shikamaru, and then Itachi and Kisame, and then Kankuro.

"I definately know you..." Kankuro said pointing at Temari, she rolled her eyes. (He seems to get that a lot.)

"Uh, Kankuro... I'm you sister yo-"

"No that's not it, but your very familiar..." Kankuro said scratching his chin.

"Kankuro sometimes I just wish I wasn't related to you" temari said a little annoyed. She looked over at Shikamaru who was still holding his head, then to Itachi and Kisame.

"So... What did you two give him." She nodded to Kankuro who was still pointing at her in a daze. Itachi and Kisame pointed at themselves,

"Who us.."

"Yes you, who else?" she said rolling her eyes.

"Hey, we didn't give him anything... he probably got his ass beaten in by a group of pissed off women" said Itachi. (Hmm... Right on the mark Itachi)

"Your probably right." Temari said with a shrug.

"Hey I got it, your from...No definately not, that's would be wrong." Temari, Itachi and Kisame, and Shikamaru looked at Kankuro and raised an eyebrow.

"Well are you done?..." Temari asked Shikamaru. He was about to speak when,

"Yes, Yes he's done. Now will you get out of here before you drive us all crazy!" the girl stated, shoving the parcel into Shikamaru's hands.

"What?" Shikamaru paused, and then he fallowed Temari out the door.

"What was all that about?" Kisame asked Itachi

"Girl things... I guess" answered Itachi, picking up some chips. Kankuro put down his hand and looked over at the counter. No one was in line, and it looked like it was going to be like that for a while. He got over his little daze, and walked over to the counter.He leaned in towards the girl cashier and read the name tag...

"So Nicole... how you doin'?"

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke were walking up to the shop and saw Shikamaru run out after Temari.

"What's with him?" Sasuke asked.

"Beats me!" Naruto replied, when he saw Shino sitting outside drinking a Pepsi with a large bug beside him. Naruto looked at Shino, then the bug and walked over.

"Hey Shino!" Shino looked up at Naruto and said nothing. "You know there's an ugly bug beside you... don't worry, I'll get it!" Naruto said, as Sasuke walked up to see what was going on. Squish Shino looked down to see Naruto's foot that was squishing away. Then he looked up at the two of them.

"You killed my bug..." Shino said, rising with a more chilling voice than Zabuza's.

"Uh..." Naruto and Sasuke put up their hands and backed up into the store. Shino squished the Pepsi can just standing there, starring sfter them.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: Good Morning, just read the reviews... LOL. VulcranDune your two's reviews are priceless! Vulcran you had a question... "Is the cashier behind the counter you, because your name is Nicole?" Well... you can be if you wan't too, but just to let you know I was skimming your guys' profile, it's quite amusing really and came upon the name Nicole. I was looking for a good name for the cashier when I was writing and remembered Nicole so... I put it in. Go figurelmao. I'd like to thank Dyeh for adding the story to your favourites and reviewing. I'd also like to say hey tp periliouslips for also adding us to your favs. And thanks to ladyaymie for your reviews and everyone else for that matter. So... let's get back to the convienience store...

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke entered to see Itachi and Kisame gathering chips, candy, and drinks. 

"What are you guys doing here?' Sasuke asked looking at the large amount of food in their arms. Itachi turned around,

"It's a free country" he said looking at Sasuke then looking down at the food in his arms, "We're getting dinner!" Itachi said counting the amount of items he had in his arms.

"Can you afford all that?" Sasuke asked again.

"No, but he can" Kisame said, pointing in Lee's direction. Sasuke looked over and saw Lee. Lee was smiling down at a Cosmo girl magazine. Sasuke raised an eyebrow and looked over at Itachi and Kisame, he leaned in a bit.

"Why are you two hanging out with Lee?" he asked, and looked back to see Lee flip a page.

"What?... Lee's cool." Itachi said. Sasuke looked surprised.

"But he's a fag!" he said, leaning in more.

"How do you know?" Kisame asked

"Oh, I know" said Sasuke again, and looked back at Lee pointing. "He's even reading a girly magazine." Sasuke pointed out. Itachi and Kisame looked over and saw Lee reading the girly magazine.

"Hmm..." Kisame thought. "He has a lot of money though..." he pointed out.

"Yah! We haven't had to pay for anything this whole day." Itachi added in, and walked up to the counter. Kankuro was still hitting on the girl behind the counter.

"Kankuro give up allready" Itachi said, as he handed the girl his items.

"Yah it's never going to happen!" Kisame added in, as he placed the drinks onto the counter.

"Pfft... You guys no nothing... She hasn't turned me down, or told me to get lost yet." Said Kankuro turning around facing Itachi and Kisame while leaning back on the counter. Itachi and Kisame looked at eachother,

"Well that's the first" Kankuro stood up straight and headed to the door, he turned and winked at the girl,

"See you tomarrow baby!" and he opened the door and walked out. The girl rolled her eyes and smiled to herself. She has had quite a day.

"Yo Lee, we're ready to go!" Kisame yelled. Lee looked up from his magazine and smiled, _he's calling for me! _he thought as he walked up to the counter and paid for the items. Sasuke just thought it was discusting how his brother was hanging out with a guy like Lee. Itachi , Kisame, and Lee left the shop and it was quiet again.

"God, I'm glad they're gone, but it seems to quiet" Nicole looked up to see only Naruto and Sasuke in the store gathering candy. For some reason she wanted those guys to come back. She looked down at the counter and was surprised to see a peice of folded paper with her name on it. "What?" She picked it up and un folded it... "When the hell did he do this?" she asked herself out loud as she read the paper,

**Hey baby, **

** Call me! **

** 645 9702**

** I know you wanna... Kankuro.**

She looked up at the door, and looked back down at the note,

"That guy Is so weird..."

* * *

"Yo Sasuke, was Lee hanging out with your brother?" Naruto asked grabbing some starburst.

"Yes... It's very strange, Meh! He must be to high to notice how gay he is.." Sasuke headed up to the counter and made his purchase. Him and Naruto left still wondering why Itachi and Kisame were with Lee. As they left Nicole gave out a sigh with a bored look on her face, still holding the peice of paper with Kankuro's number.

* * *

Itachi and Kisame walked towards the dormatories, food in hand. Lee was skipping along behind them when he caught a glimpse of a butterfly. He decided to chase after it instead. Itachi opened the door of the guys' dormatory when the door to the girls' dormatory opened. Sakura walked out, 

"Kisame..." yelled Sakura

"Oh hey Sakura, sweat party last night." Kisame answered.

"Yah... but I need my pink dress back." said Sakura walking up to them.

"Your dress?..." said Kisame with a confused look on his face

"Yah don't you remember..."

Flash Back

The lights came back on and Sasuke and Naruto were gone.

"What the hell" Sakura said out loud.

"Oh well we still have them" Ino pointed out looking at Itachi, Kisame and Kankuro sitting there dazed and confused.

Minutes Later

Music was booming, people were drunk, and Kisame ran around the room with beer in his hands, only in his boxers. Girls crowded around Itachi rubbing his shoulders, neck, and soon one girl sat in his lap. Kankuro was up and dancing in only his boxers, when a pillow smashed him in the face. He toppled over and landed in a chair. He looked around picked up the pillow and looked up to see two other girls, pillows in hand. He smirked, stood up and chased after them. Kisame ran into Sakuras room and burst out with one of her dresses on.

Flash End

"Oh... So that's what happened..." said Itachi and Kisame in unison

"Well can I have it back...?" Sakura asked.

"No way!"

"What?" Sakura asked shocked.

"I look hot in it." Kisame yelled out

* * *

Kankuro met up with Kiba at the food court. Even though it was after classes, it was open for all students untill lights out. 

"I got some pretty kick ass info" said Kiba. Kankuro sat there and nodded for him to tell him. Kiba leaned in and looked around, "The girls are having a party... invitation only though." Kiba leaned back and nodded. _Party! Awesome, that means a hell load of fun!_ Kankuro thought to himself and smiled.

"Wait... Invitation" Kankuro snapped out of his day dream (You don't wanna know...)

"Yah you need to be invited... and face it, no ones going to invite you" said Kiba taking a sip of his coke.

"Your right... but I gotta get into that party."

"Well you could try to find a couple of girls who don't know who you are and get them to ask you... right like that'll happen." Kankuro looked at him a little hurt,

"It could-" Kankuro stopped in mid sentence when he saw the most terrible thing to walk through the cafe doors. Kiba looked over and jumped up. They both looked back and forth trying to find a place to hide. Choji walked by, and Kiba jumped in beside him. He was now home free.

"You coward!" Kankuro yelled after him, when suddenly that terrible thing turned to him. "Mummy!" Kankuro whimpered as the rage and fury of Zabuza himself charged after him. Kankuro turned and ran for it, hopping over a chair and jumping onto a table.

"Hey that's my lunch you-"

"Oops, my bad!" said Kankuro as he turned his head looking back at the beast chasing him. Zabuza just smashed into a couple of kids and was recovering when he looked up and pointed at Kankuro,

"You" Zabuza got up and ran towards him. Thank god he was on the other side of the cafe, and the food court was so freakin' huge.

"Oh holy crap, I've gotta go" Kankuro ran along the table and was about to hop to the next when he turned around for one last look and actually looked at the kid who's lunch he squashed.

"Damn girl... you are so hot!" he turned all the way around and slipped in beside the girl and her friend. "So... how you doin?" the girl just rolled her eyes. "Oh I see... to stunned for words huh?..." he said leaning back and looking in the direction of Zabuza. It seems the janitor was just about to wash the floors and Zabuza had stepped into the bucket, flipping over it and sliding out the west door. _Hmm, I guess he won't be coming back anytime soon_ Kankuro thought to himself. He turned his attention back to the two girls he was sitting between.

"Stunned for words... give me a break" said the girl to his left.

"Huh? What do you mean?" asked Kankuro

"What do I mean, I mean your an idiot"

"Ouch... that hit me right here" said Kakuro pointing to his heart. The girl rolled her eyes again. The other laughed. "Oh hey... a laugh, I got a laugh." said Kankuro looking from the girl on his left , to the one on his right.

"Your so weird" said the girl on the left.

"Yes weird, but in a good, funny, lovable way" said Kankuro.

"Right." said the girl on his left, as she took another sip of her soda. Kankuro nodded and smiled.

"So what's your names?" Kankuro asked, taking a chip from one of the girls lunches.

"I'm Brandy" said the girl on his right and "Ms. Hot" over there is Sadie."

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you, Brandy and Sadie... Are you two friends of Sakura.?" Kankuro asked with a smirk, grabbing another chip

"Um... yah, why?..."

"So I'm guessing you two will be at the party" said Kankuro putting his arms around their shoulders.

"Um yah... but, wait! How do you know about the party?..." asked Sadie.

"Well, I don't know" said Kankuro smiling at them. Sadie looked at Brandy, who was looking at her.

"You wanna come?" asked Sadie _Yes! Boo-yah _he thought.

"I'll have to think about it... anyways you two wanna hang and chill sometime?..." The two girls smiled,

"Sure" _Yes_ thought Kankuro _Numbers I didn't have to steal... _The girls pulled out a sharpie,

"Do you have any paper?..." asked Brandy

"Um... No.."said Kankuro. He looked at the girls and the girls looked at him. The three smirked thinking the same thing. Kankuro lifted up his shirt and said,

"Tattoo me..." Brandy and Sadie signed their names and numbers down the right side of Kankuro's stomach. They placed the cap back on the sharpie, smiled, turned and walked out of the cafe.

"All right" Kankuro jumped up and did a way to embarrasing victory dance. Then Zabuza came out of no where and tackled him to the ground. "Yah Kankuro, you did it, you did it, you sexy beas- umph."


	12. Chapter 12

Authors Note: Okay, So it's back to school, but don't worry... we'll still have pretty quick updates. Maybe every other day... or so...? Anyways thanks for your reviews, here's the next chapter

* * *

Karunai was sitting in her front room thinking over what had happened at lunch. It wasn't a very ordinary lunch, she was surrounded by idiots the whole time. She looked at the time, he'll be here soon she thought. The door bell rang and she got up and sighed. _Here we go she thought_, and opened the door. 

"Hey Karunai, did you miss me?" Kakashi asked as he leaned in for a kiss. Karunai put up her hand and Kakashi's face smashed in to it. "Ow...I mean are you ready for the best day of your life?" Kakashi asked as he rested arm on the side of the door.

"Uh sure... So what are we doing?" Karunai asked with a worried expression.

"Well I thought we could have a night in" Kakahi said as he winked at her. She rolled her eyes a little peterbed and crossed her arms, raising an eyebrow.

"To my house" Kakashi yelled loud enough for the neighbours to hear. Karunai fallowed Kakashi to his car and got into the passanger side. (Yes he has a liscence.) I can't believe I said yes to this guy, she thought, hiding her face. Then Kakashi got into the drivers side, started the car and headed down the street.

Two Hours Earlier...

Lee was walking along after the butterfly when he stopped and saw how dark it was.

"Oh, I wonder how far I have gone?" Lee said to himself as he looked around the spooky woods. "I hope I don't get rap-" Lee was too into his thoughts that he didn't notice the tree that he was approaching and bumped into, knocking himself out.

* * *

Itachi and Kisame were eating their "dinner" outside on a bench. 

"Heh these are good." Kisame said as he ate the last pringle.

"Yah... hey do you have the feeling that we forgot something?" Itachi said as he opened another tube.

"Uh...Nope!" Kisame said opening his coke and taking a sip.

"Eh Okay" Itachi said leaning back and putting his hands behind his head. Kisame looked to his right and saw a girl walking towards them.

"Hey Itachi, Is that who I think it is...?" Kisame asked getting up.

"Hmm" Itachi looked up to see the girl.

"Hinata hey!" Kisame yelled out. The girl jumped and looked up sighing in relief.

"Oh...hey.." she said

"Oh, It's Hinata." Itachi put down his pringles and wiped off his pants and got up.

"Wanna go light up?" Itachi asked with a smile.

"S-Sure" Hinata squeeked

"Hey Hinata are you going to Sakura's party?" Kisame asked

"Y-yeah why?"

"You think you could get my dress back?" Kisame asked. Itachi and Hinata paused.

"What" they said in unison as they headed for the mall.

* * *

Karunai and Kakashi arrived at their destination. Okay... Karunai sighed and entered the house, which was surprisingly clean. 

"Nice place" she said..._wait I said that a little too nice _she thought, and spun around to see Kakashi a little to close.

"You think" Kakashi said with a smirk, and turned to the kitchen. "Make yourself at home, dinner will be ready soon." he said as he entered the kitchen. _He's making dinner?... _she thought as she sat down on the couch, _might be nice... wait what am I saying. It can't be, it's Kakashi!_ "Kay, it's ready" said Kakashi as he brought in a tray of soup, chicken and veggies.

"Oh... looks good" she said trying to hide her enthusiasm.

"Kay eat up" he said sitting down. She took a sip of soup.

"Hey this is good!" she said again a little too nice.

"Really" he shouted, smashing his fist down onto the table making the spoon fling up and smash him in the face. "Ahh!" he screamed as he fell back into his chair. Karunai jumped up.

" Oh my god! Are you ok?" she yelled and ran over to him. He smiled.

"Oh no it hurts... wanna kiss it better?..." Karunai twitched

"Dammit Kakashi! Just when I thought this whole would was going well" she yelled rolling her eyes.

"You mean you liked my soup." Kakashi stated sitting up and holding his eye. Karunai sighed.

"Yes Kakashi, For the little bit I tasted, it was good." she said looking to the side.

"Oh really" he jumped up with glee, but hit his head on the table. "Ow" he held his head. Karunai just laughed.

"Well I guess I can give you a secound chance..." she said smiling. Kakashi looked up and smiled back.

* * *

Lee woke up and looked around, it was dark and he could animals rummaging around through the bushes. When he came to his sences he jumped up and grabbed his face in shock. 

"Have I been raped! he shouted and started running towards the mall...

* * *

Itachi was sitting on a chair outside the changing rooms, reading a magazine when the stall opened. 

"Itachi, does this dress make me look fat?" Itachi looked up and his eyes widened, seeing Kisame standing there in a pink dress, similiar to Sakura's.

"Uh" he was cut off by Kisame who stuck a pose.

"Don't you think its just so California sheak?" Kisame commented and continued to look at himself in the mirror.

"Dude... this is the first time I'm going to say this, but I don't know you." Itachi looked back down at the magazine and continued to read when another stall opened. Hinata walked out wearing a Gothic lolita velvel mini dress, with lace up front and jagged hem details. She was also wearing long cuffs with an underskirt. (So I looked it up...) Itachi put down the magazine and began to clap.

"Now that looks totally awesome!" he yelled out which made Hinata blush a little.

"Well it's definatley not California sheek, but it works" Kisame said crossing his arms with a thinking expression. Itachi just gave him a weird look saying" what happened to you"

"Do you really think so?..." Hinata asked as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"Totally but you could use some makeup" Itachi answered as he picked up some from the counter and started putting it on Hinatas face.

"A-are you going to pay for that?" Hinata asked a little concerned.

"No"Itachi said still busy "creating" something. After a while Itachi finished and Kisame was still trying dresses on. "There finished" Itachi said crossing his arms with a smile. "My best work yet" Itachi dubbed it a "job well done"

"Well... It's nice, I guess..." Hinata said looking at herself in the mirror. She now had a pair of fake eye lashes that had a tint of purple in them, flat purple eyeshadow, purple nail polish (he's going for a theme), black lipstick, and a little bit of glitter to give it pizaz.

"What you don't like it?" asked Itachi looking a little worried.

"No-No it's great... it goes with the outfit." Hinata said quickly.

"Oh... well good, now we need some shoes to go with that... go try these on" Itachi said handing her some black stilltoes with black bat buckles.

"O-okay" she sat down in another chair and tried them on. As Hinata was doing this Itachi went back to the magazine he was reading when someone disturbed him.

"Hey Itachi!" Lee shouted, as he jumped over to him.

"Wha...ahh! Oh it's just you" Itachi said jumping a little at the sight of Lee. "What do you want?" Itachi asked still trying to read the magazine.

"Well I have a question... Does Kisame like anyone?" Lee asked. Itachi looked at him.

"No... well it's not like anyone's going to like him now." Itachi said rolling his eyes. "Why do you ask?" Itachi looked up from his magzine.

"Just wondering really..." Lee said quickly

"Really?" Itachi replied.

"Really!" Lee answered a little uncomfertable. "Well also Itachi... do you know of ways you know... that he would show if he liked someone?" Lee asked eagerly.

"Well probably if he gives them a thumbs up..." Itachi began, while Lee gave out a gasp. "And probably a wink..." Lee jumped up with a little sign of glee.

"Thanx itachi!" Lee said as he skipped off into the mall.

"No... that probably just a friend thing..." Itachi stopped reading and looked up "Lee?...meh" Itachi just went back to reading his magazine waiting for Hinata... and Kisame to finish up. Lee was walking along back to his dorm room.

"I should tell him that I like him too tomarrow at lunch... yah that would be awesome!" Lee thought to himself as he skipped the rest of the way.


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Note: Hey what's up everybody, how you all doing?. I'm pretty freakin awesome, knaw mean? I got my chocolate milk. and I'm here to write a bloody story. So... This is what you all have been waiting for, NEXT CHAPTER!>>>>>>>>>...

* * *

Kankuro sat in a chair in the dark. He was a little shooken up from when he was tackled to the floor. His head layed on the table and he was half out of it when a light was flicked on. 

"Huh... wha? who's that?" said Kankura, sitting up straight and holding his arms up. No one said anything. Kankuro blinked trying to see past the light. All he saw was someone sitting on the end of the desk. "Hey who the hell are you?" yelled Kankuro.

"Who me?" said a creepy voice as the light was moved from Kankuro's face to eluminate the room. Kankuro looked at the man standing infront of him.

"Mr. Orochimaru" he said surprised.

"Yes" said Orochimaru walking up towards Kankuro creepily. Kankuro gulped, he looked around... yes, he was in the guidance office.

"Uh... What am I doing here?" Orochimaru stopped and was about to speak when the door opened and Zabuza walked in dragging some kid by the back of his collor.

"Hey, HEY, what the crap?" Neji said struggling to get free. Zabuza tossed him into the chair beside Kankuro. Kankuro, surprised, looked beside him to see Neji looking at him. Both quickly picked up their chairs and moved them slighty away from one another.

"Neji"

"Kankuro" Both of them continued to look away from eachother, while Orochi watched in sick amusement, and Zabuza watched Orochi in sick descust. Neji looked at Zabuza,

"hey, Hey," Zabuza looked at Neji a little taken back "Why the hell am I here?..." Zabuza stepped closer and faced Neji straight on

"Your here because your the only kid that doesn't go to class, and in not going to class... you would know what the hell this kid is doing in the vents, and running around with cameras." Zabuza said pointing to Kankuro" Neji just laughed,

"Hah! That's what you think. I don't even go to school, okay" Neji smiled while Zabuza rolled his eyes at how much that didn't make sence.

"Sure, then why are you here?" Zabuza asked with a little laugh.

"Because you came to my house and kidnapped me, okay!"

"I did no such thing!" Zabuza yelled as he smaked Neji across the head. " You were just sitting there in the hallway selling shit! You didn't even go home, or to your dorm" Zabuza became very irritated at how stupid this kid was. "Well, I'll just leave this to you Orochimaru..." Zabuza said with a slight growl and slammed the door behind him. "Let's just hope Orochimaru can knock some sence into them, I just can't take the stress..." Zabuza said to himself trying to calm down. Orochimaru watched Zabuza walk out the door, and looked back to the boys.

"Well now that were alone" Orochi said as he turned to the boys who seemed to be having quite an argument.

"I'm sick of your crybaby bullshit" said Neji to Kankuro. Orochi stopped, looking very amused. Kankuro turned his chair around to face Neji and retorted with,

"You wanna take this shit outside? Just take it outside and squash it?" Orochimaru pulled up a chair to get a better view, and just giggled to himself.

" Let's stay inside so everyone can see what a pussy you have okay? Because when I remove the blade I keep in my boot from it's sheath... I can't return it untill it's spilled blood" Kankuro started to get red in the face, he looked pissed. Orochimaru just smiled and looked over at Kankuro sheepishly, waiting in anticipation for his response.

"Look listen to me you are fucking with the wrong dude, man" He said standing up.

"Hey! You are fucking with the wrong sun-dudeman. okay!" Neji said getting up in Kankuro's face and kicking his chair back. Orochi knelt down with his hands on the edge of the table, and looked up at the two boys. He just watched in fascination. He was enjoying this way to much.

"Dude, I will hang your ass by your turban" Kankro yelled leaning in to Neji's space.

"Turban now, do you see a fucking turban here?... Do I talk like a turban guy? Do I say, hey Kay you wanna slurpee, you wanna slurpee?... So fuck you okay? I was born in Kanoha. Kanoha okay? My accent is a fucking Kanoha accent okay? Okay?" Neji yelled back, red in the face.

"All right man. Calm down, dude." Kankuro said stepping back. Orochimaru looked back and forth between the two boys. He stood up and clapped his hands together.

"Okay... now that that's over. How about we ah talk...?" Orochimaru said stepping in between the two boys. Kankuro and Neji turned from eachother and crossed their arms. The both of them mumbled something under their breath, grabbed their chairs and sat down. "So... what's the problem between you two?" Kankuro looked over at Neji then at Orochimaru...

"That little shit sold my tape?" said Kankuro

"Your tape, your tape... that tape was mine, it was in my shit..."

"Hmm..." Orochimaru said "Sounds nasty" he said in a joking tone. Kankuro and Neji turned and looked at Orochimaru.

"Can we just leave?" Kankuro asked, irritated.

"Well... depends" Orochi said.

"Depends on what...?"

"Well... I don't know"

"Dude I'm leaving" Kankuro said, getting up and heading to the door. He turned around at the last moment and said to Neji,

"Neji... Fuck you man" Neji stood up and retorted,

"Fuck you, okay?" but Kankuro was allready gone. "Damn it!"

* * *

Itachi, Kisame, and Hinata were leaving the mall. It was getting late and Sakura's party was about to start. How Sakura is having a party on campus... well, let's just say the teacher on duty is Asuma. Kisame ended up buying a dress and Hinata seemed to be getting a lot of attention. The three of them entered the campus, and headed towards the girls dormatories.

* * *

Kankuro was walking down the hall in the guys dormatories. He was heading towards Gaara, Naruto, and Sasuke's dorm. He wanted to get something before he went to the party, that he had hid in their room earlier. He came to their door and knocked. Sasuke answered. 

"Hey, how are you doin'?" KAnkuro asked as Sasuke opened the door

"Me? I'm good. How are you doin'?" Sasuke asked as he let Kankuro in.

"I'm doing great... So Sakura's party... It's going to be really, really colourful" said Kankuro as he walked around and sat on the couch. "A lot of girls to have fun with? He put his feet up and looked at Sasuke, "So... Are you free?" Sasuke looked down and put his hands in his pockets

"Yeah, I think so."

"That was a joke, man. I know you're free." Kankuro said putting his hands behind his head.

"Wha..? That's not true. I could have been busy... I could have been like...you know...?" Kankuro raised an eyebrow and shook his head.

"No, man. No you wouldn't have. I think that weird kid down the hall, Lee gets more busy than you." said Kankuro stretching his arms up, than he stood up and put his hands in his pockets. "So is Gaara still here?"

"Yeah, I guess" said Sasuke shrugging.

"What about that girl he ran into, when he rescued you from Sakura's horrible "torture" ?" Sasuke looked up with a questioned look on his face. Kankuro rolled his eyes back and smilled.  
" Nevermind man, you wouldn't notice a girl if she jumped in your lap" Sasuke's eyes widened.

"I would too." Kankuro smirked.

"Yeah, really?... So how come you didn't know Gaara brought the chick back to your dorm after classes were over?"

"Wait. What?" Saskue asked surprised. "How do you know?" Kankuro chuckled,

"Oh I know... I've got chick radar like a bat." Sasuke raised an eyebrow, confused,

"A bat...?" Kankro shrugged and smilled,

"Yes... a bat, you know... like vampires, all seductive and what not?..." Sasuke just didn't say anything. "So are you going to the party or what?... Maybe you'll get some." Sasuke just crossed his arms.

"Yeah, I'm going, just stop with the getting some." Kankuro chuckled, and left, after getting what he came for. A couple of six packs, and... a camera.

* * *

Hinata entered Sakura's room. Everyone turned their attention to the door as the music stopped. Sakura walked up to the very unfamiliar girl standing in her doorway. 

"Um... are you new." Hinata looked up at her.

"No.. Sakura it's me Hinata."

"Hinata...?" said Sakura shocked. "Woah" Sakura stepped back and everyone else took a closer look. Once they all accepted Hinata's new look, the music turned back on and the party continued. Hinata looked around and saw Naruto near the refreshments, she headed over towards him. Naruto looked up with a peice of cake half way into his mouth when he caught glimpse of Hinata.

"Hey... Naruto-kun it's me HInata." Hinata said with more confidence. Naruto choked. He put the cake down and put his hand through his hair.

"Wow, Hinata you look...-"

"Awesome" said Itachi, interupting and placing his hand on Hinata's shoulder. Hinata looked up, and smiled than looked back at Naruto, who was as white as a ghost.

"Y-y-you..." said Naruto pointing up at Itachi. He picked up his cake and ran to the washroom. Hinata began to go after him, when Itachi stopped her.

"I think he needs to take in the shock of how wonderful you look Hinata..." Itachi said "Let's leave him alone for now." He said as he turned her around and lead her to the otherside of the room. Hinata nodded and looked over her shoulder towards the door.

"Um... Itachi?" Itachi looked down

"Yes?"

"What did Naruto mean about... you? as he pointed towards you?" Hinata asked. Itachi shrugged.

"I don't know, very starnge... that one" Itachi picked up a cookie and took a bite, as he looked around at his surroundings. It seems Kisame had gotten a hold of the beer, and was allready wasted. He's very low tollerant. Itachi watched Kisame enter one of the bedrooms. He picked up another cookie and took a bite, he was going to wait for Kisame to cool down before he went to look after him.

* * *

Lee entered the party without anyone seeing him. He was all dressed up and ready to confess his love to Kisame. He looked around the room and saw Kisame enter one of the bedrooms alone. This was his chance. Lee jumped up and quickly scuried to the room.

* * *

Itachi looked up again and saw Lee head into the room, where Kisame had just entered. Kisame could be a real pain when he was drunk and he didn't want Lee to get his ass beaten in... so he gave the rest of his cookie to Hinata. 

"Here... I'll be back" Hinata took the cookie and watched Itachi struggle to get across the room. She looked to her right and saw that Naruto was finally out of the washroom, so she headed over to him.

* * *

Kisame heard the door open. He sat up quickly from the bed, his head spinning he looked towards the door. It was just Lee, he layed back down. Lee looked around the room and saw Kisame on the bed, he skipped over to it and hopped on, making it shake a bit. Kisame felt sick, he rolled over quickly and puked over the edge of the bed. 

"Thank god, I'm not in my new dress, or it would of been so ruined." Kisame said sitting himself up and wiping his face with the back of his hand. He turned his head towards Lee. Lee smiled.

"What do you want?" Kisame whinned. Lee pulled himself up towards him,

"Hey baby" Kisame scrunched his face up very confused.

"Huh? What?" Kisame questioned leaning back. Lee put his finger up to Kisame's mouth,

"Shhh!" Lee shushed him. Lee was almost on top of him, when Itachi opened the door. Lee paused, and so did Kisame. Both of them turned to see Itachi. Itachi stood in the dorway shocked. Lee got up quickly and ran for it. Itachi stepped out of the way and let him pass. Itachi turned to Kisame and closed the door slowly. Kisame looked at Itachi, with a weird expression. Itachi walked up to the bed and pulled a chair up, minding the puke on the floor.

"So your gay now...?" Itachi asked concerned.

"No, I'm not gay." Kisame said looking at Itachi. Itachi leaned back in the chair,

"Well, then what were you and Lee just doing now...?"

"Lee... and me?" Kisame asked pointing to himself with a little bit of trouble. Itachi nodded yes. "We were doin' nothin'"

"I think... I mean, it looked like...look, if your gay-" Itachi said putting his hands through his hair, but was interupted,

"Your gay." Interupted Kisame as he tried to get up. He was red in the face, from anger and the amount of alcohol he had consumed.

"Me? How?" Itachi questioned.

"Cause you're gay and you can tell who other gay people are?" Kisame retorted, slipping as he continued to pull himself up. Itachi sat up in his chair, he knew this was just Kisame being plastered but sometimes it pissed him off.

"Kisame, you know how I know you're gay?"

"How?" said Kisame, falling back onto the bed giving up on trying to sit up.

"You like Coldplay" Kisame looked out of the corner of his eyes at Itachi.

"You're dead." He attempted to get up and jump Itachi but failed, falling to the floor an landing beside Itachi. He rolled over and looked up at him. "You know how I know you're gay?"

"How?" said Itachi rolling his eyes a little irittated.

"You like the movie Maid in Manhatten." Itachi leaned back and smirked.

"You know how I kow you're gay Kisame?

"How?" Kisame asked trying once again to pull himself up.

"You have a rainbow bumper sticker on your locker that says: I love it when balls are in my face" Itachi said leaning down towards Kisame.

"That's gay?" asked Kisame. Itachi leaned back again and nodded. "God Damnit!" Yelled Kisame. He jumped up towards Itachi again but missed, as Itachi stood from his chair, and stepped out of the way. His reactions were a lot faster considering he wasn't intoxicated. Kisame landed in his own puke. He growned and turned over. Itachi looked down at him concerned,

"Well stop rolling around in it, it's going to take for ever just to get you cleaned up." Kisame tried to give him a salut and failed,

"Okay, Let's just cool it with the gay." said Kisame as Itachi helped him up.

* * *

Zabuza re- entered Orochimaru's office. Orochi stood up and glided towards him, with his hands clasped infront of him. 

"Yes" he said creepily. Zabuza raised and eyebrow, and closed the door behind him,

"So... did you find out about the tape?" asked Zabuza. Orochi paused and put his hand to his chin with a pondering look on his face,

"Hmm, the tape?"

"Yes, the tape?" Zabuza said eagerly. "Did they say anything about a tape?" Orochi paused again and looked at Zabuza.

"Yes... they did" Zabuza leaned in,

"And..."

"It had something to do with shit... it was very nasty" said Orochimaru slowly, still pondering. Zabuza jumped up and clasped his hands into fists

"I knew it, I'll have that bloody kid yet..!" Zabuza said as he turned on his heal and marched out of Orochimaru's office. Orochi just continued to ponder creepily.


	14. Chapter 14

Authors Note: Hello everyone. Thanks for the reviews on the latest chapter. I smell pizza. mmmmmm! How about we get back to the party... yay parties. I love parties...

* * *

Kankuro walked down the hall of the girls dormatories, holding his now half drinked pack of beer. He seemed to get thirsty on the way. He got to the room playing the booming music, and opened it. He looked to his right where a group of girls were sitting and talking. He smirked and headed over to them when a hand grabbed him from behind. 

"Hey wah..." Kankuro was pulled into what seemed to be an empty room. But infact it was the same room where Kisame and Itachi were in the bathroom cleaning themselves up. Kankuro steadied himself and turned around to face who ever pulled him in.

"Hey Kankuroooo-" Kankuro stood there and just watched as the girl began to un button his shirt, she was most definatley drunk...or desperate. He couldn't clue in to who this girl was. HE was way to drunk to remember. Like he cared.

* * *

Itachi helped Kisame sit up. He had dumped Kisame in the shower and turned the cold water on. Itachi tossed Kisame a towel and and jumped up onto the counter. He took out a pack of cigarets and his lighter. Itachi then took one out while watching Kisame struggle with the towel and put it in his mouth. He was about to light when he heard a smash that came from the other side of the door. 

"What the hell" he said as he raised an eyebrow. He looked at Kisame from the corner of his eye, he had passed out. Itachi rolled his eyes, hopped up off the counter and rolled Kisame onto his side. He turned to the bathroom door and hesitated when he heard another smash coming more from the right. It sounded more like a slamming of a door. He went up to the door and opened it slowly. He peered in to find no one there. Itachi through the door open all the way and looked at the room more carefully. He figured someone probabaly just came in and left slamming the door. Except the bang was from the right and the door was on the left. He decided to forget it and turn back to Kisame when he heard screaming coming from the closet. "What the..." He turned towards the closet and put his ear up to the door.

"Help... Can anyone hear us.."

"Kankuro" said Itachi out loud taking his ear away from the door, puzzled.

"Itachi...?" Itachi put his head back to the door.

"Yah It's me, Itachi... Kankuro what the hell are you doing in the closet." asked Itachi, a little amused.

"It's.. ah... a long story."

"Yah... I bet it is. Why don't you come on out?"

"Well... ah, it's, The doors stuck" Itachi took his head away from the door again.

"What stuck?"

"Yah stuck we can't open it." Itachi rasied his eyebrows.

"WE?" he said surprised.

"Yah we, me and uh...Katie"

"Katie...-"

"Yah Katie... Shut the fuck up man and open the door but when you do dont look" Itachi smirked.

"Don't look huh?"

"Yah jeez"

"Okaaaaay" Itachi reached for the door knob and yanked the door open. Both Katie and Kankuro toppled out. Itachi looked down and laughed hysterically. He had never seen anything so funny. Katie looked fine considering, it was a womans closet she had clothes she could fit in, and they looked good on her. Kankuro on the other hand couldn't find anything in the girls closet that would fit him as nicely as her. It seems the two of them were having a little too much fun and found themselves locked in the closet with nothing on. So they had to do with the clothes that were left in the closet. Kankuro's ensemble consisted of a tiny pink tube top and small skirt, that it was incredible that he even got them on." Oh my god" Itachi snorted he was laughing so hard. Kankuro tried to get up as quickly as he could and find his clothes."No wait, wait... I need a picture of this." Itachi took out his camera phone and took a nice snap shot of Kankuro giving him the finger. "This is too good." Itachi said as he sent it to his email, flipped off his phone and headed out the door, too amused in the moment that he forgot about Kisame in the washroom.

* * *

Zabuza rushed into Orochimarus office. Orochi jumped up startled at this sudden entrance (but its expected from Zabuza). Orochi dropped his little play dolls and looked up at Zabuza in aw. Zabuza looked down at Orochis desk and raised an eyebrow. 

"What the hell are those?" Zabuza asked pointing at the little action figures laying on Orochi's desk. One seemed to look like that little piss ant kid, named Sasuke, that always came late to his class and the other had a strange resemblance to the man that stood before him. Orochi looked down at his desk, and slowly put his hands over top of the dolls and SLOWLY began to slide them out of view.

"Oh, these... they're ah .. nothing. Just a little a hobby, you know. YOU member?" Orochi said pointing at Zabuza with a little wave. Zabuza stepped back a bit.

"Remember what?"

"You know, you member, member?" Zabuza just shook his head slightly confused. He wondered to himself, why the hell was he coming to this guy to help, then remembered that Azuma jerk was no help what so ever. Probably out getting stoned as he thought.

"No Orochimaru, I don't remember shit, you peice of swine ass... WHATEVER!" Orochi jumped up scared and than hid behind his desk, and slowly peered over the edge at Zabuza, whimpering. Zabuza crossed his arms and glared at the whimpering fool infront of him. "Now get up, I need your help... I've got a plan on how we can capture that perverted little shit" Orochi stood up slowly and gave a little smirk, he liked tha sound of pervited shit. He put his hands together and twidled his fingers like MR. Burns (from the simpsons)

"Yes... I know..."

"Yes...?" Zabuza asked leaning foreward. Orochi leaned in towards Zabuza and looked side to side,

"How about we go discuss this in the back of my van...!" Zabuza leaned back considering

"Hmmm." Orochi nodded with a huge smile creeping on to his face. "To the VAN!" Zabuza yelled pointing up in the air with one leg on a chair. Orochi fallowed Zabuza out the door.

"Noooo Mr. Zabuza it's a TRAP!" yelled the small brown noser, Haku who was listening to the conversation from the vents. But no one could hear him.

* * *


	15. Chapter 15

Hello everyone, Happy March break to all you Canadians out there. To all the American's your malls kick ass. Anywayz it's story time.

St. Patricks day tomarrow. Yay. GO IRISH!

* * *

Ten Ten stood on top of the school building, alone and depressed. She was going to do it this time. She was definately going to jump this time. Maybe someone would finally notice her now. It was the next day after the party. It was early morning and she had over heard some girls in the dormatory talking about the awesome party that everyone was invited to ... except for Ten Ten, the one no one notcied. The bell rang indicating that breakfast was being served and everyone was either entering the cafeteria or was still waking up. Ten Ten looked down, it was a long drop, but she was going to do it. She backed up and closed her eyes, then took a step off of the building. 

Zabuza drove pass the front doors of the school he was going out for some coffee, it was his turn. He decided to put a CD in, to listen too, so he bent down keeping one hand on the steering wheel while the other searched around in the seats behind him. The car kept moving foreward when something fell out of no where and landed infront of the car. Of course Zabuza didn't notice, he was looking the other way, and so he ran over it. Zabuza was jolted up and down quickly as the wheels of his car ran over something, something large. Zabuza jolted his head up and faced foreward.

"What the hell was that?" Zabuza stopped the car and put it into reverse. He then slammed his foot on the gas peddle and sped backwards. He was jolted once again as his wheels drove over something large. He looked foreward puzzled. There was something there lieing infront of his car in a bloody mess. "What the bloody hell is that? Why the hell would someone throw it in the middle of the drive way. What an idiot!" Zabuza put his car in drive, and slammed once again on the gas peddle and continued on his way over the large something... or someone.

* * *

Sasuke woke up early this morning and was in the washroom enjoying himself. ( not what you think.. you bunch of pervs) He had the stero system going and had his favourite our lady peace song playing. He was combing his perfect flamboyent hair while singing into the comb. 

"Life is waiting for you" he sung pointing at himself in the mirror. He closed his eyes and bobbed his head to the music as he attemted to do an air guitar to the guitar riff in the song. He was so into it, bouncing around the large space in the washroom, continuosuly stopping occasionaly to comb his hair back in place. He had the lyrics down, he definatley practiced when he thought the other two were a sleep "do, do ,do do do, do ... and how many times have you wished you were strong" sung Sasuke as he turned around with the comb to his mouth like a mic, "Is anybody theeere, does anybody caaaare" and flung his hair like and urbal essence commercial. When he stopped suddenely, he stood there facing Gaara who must have been satnding there since the chorus. He had his phone out and was recording the whole thing with his mouth wide open in shock. Gaara looked up at Sasuke and smiled as he pushed the send button. Sasuke dropped the comb and grabbed hold of his towel around his waist as he lunged for Gaara. Gaara quickly took a step back, and slammed the door in his face.

* * *

Asuma was walking down the hall, he thought he was heading for the cafe, but he was still way to high to notice that he was heading in the opposite direction. He was trying to recal what happened last night when he bought those stickers from that weird merchant kid when he heard beeping. He was recieving a message. He jumped up and put his hand in his pocket, and then pulled out his phone. "recieving message" 

"Huh, it's talking to me..." Asuma screamed looking up and down the hall. He realised no one was there so he flipped the phone open. There he saw a young boy dancing around a washroom, singing to the song Life, by our lady peace. "Woah" Asuma raised the phone to his eyes and back down at arms length. He looked up and down the hall again, and noticed a little purple monkey standing there. "Wha... huh.. hey" Asuma said pointing at it. He looked back at the phone the boy was still dancing. He looked back at the monkey who now seemed to be wearing a striped sailors suit. The monkey smiled and began to dance. Asuma just stared as a ship appeared and now the monkey had more little monkey friends dancing with him on the ship. They told him to join them. He shook his head slightly not knowing what the hell was going on. He looked back at the phone, and the boy had stopped dancing, he flipped it close and looked back in the direction of the monkeys. The monkeys just stood there starring at him, and Asuma just stared back. Then all of a sudden the monkeys turned evil and had big black bat wings. They started to charge for him. Asuma went white and screamed like a little girl and ran for it."The MONKEYS , THE MONKEYS, RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Asuma ran past a group of kids who were watching him curious at what he was doing just standing there in the middle of the hall talking to himself. They shrugged as Asuma turned the corner, and they continued on with their conversation.

"Hey did you hear about that girl who jumped of the school building about 20 minutes ago?"

"Yah what was her name?"

"Ten Ten!"

"No, that wasn't it... I think it was To To"

"To To , yah that's it To To."

* * *

Orochimaru sat in his office once again playing with his little dolls, when he heard beeping. 

"Hmm.." Orochi opened the right drawyer of his desk and pulled out his phone. "A message... from who?" Orochi smirked to himslef and flipped open his phone. There he saw a boy singing and dancing. He looked at the picture infront of him and at the doll on his desk. He kept looking from one to the other, lets face it he is a little slow. "It's.. it is... it's him" Orochi stood up quickly poiting at the little Sasuke doll lieing on his desk. "Oh joyess day... it's a miracle" He hugged the phone and qucikly forward the image to his computer.

* * *

Lee lay on his bed day dreaming about the day to start and his newly found love with Kisame. He rolled onto his side and stared at his beautiful shrine of Gaara, Naruto, Sasuke, and now Kisame was added to it's glorious beauty. He sat there admiring it when his phone started to ring signifying a message was being sent. He jumped up quickly and skipped over to it. Who could it be, this was the first time anyone had sent him anything. He picked up his phone and flipped it open, just to stand there in aw at what he saw. Sasuke dancing and singing. This was a blessing, a perfect addition to the Sasuke shrine. He qucikly began to transfer it to tape, to be placed into the tv. so it could be watched continuously. Lee smiled to himslef as he watched the image show on the television. He qucikly placed it in it's spot in the shrine.

* * *

Kankuro seemed to have gotton up early too this morning and had headed across the hall to his buddy Kiba's dorm. 

"So how are we doing, got any good picks. Have you transfered the video to a VHS yet?" asked Kankuro grabbing himself some cereal and making himself at home. Ignoring the fact that Kiba looked as if he had been up all night stressing. Kankuro looked up from his bowl, " So..." Kiba looked up at Kankuro a little dazed

"Uh yeah, yah, I did it's all over ther." Kiba said nodding in the direction of his desk. Kankuro smiled and jumped up with glee, he ran over grabbed the first tape he saw and popped it into the VCR. He picked up the controller pushed play and sat back onto the couch they had about a half hour before classes started. The t.v. showed a blue screen then a picture came into view. A bunch of beautiful girls in tight mini skirts were heading for the change room. The camera fallowed slowly after them and was about to enter after them when the camera angle changed and instead of fallowing the girls into the change room it found its way onto a shy girl named Hinata. Kankuro was a little confused and watched for a little longer, but the image didn't change, nothing was happening.

"What the hell?" Kankuro looked from the screen then at Kiba who's eyes seemed to be fixed onto the screen." What is this?" asked Kankuro pointing both hands at the screen." Nothings happening" Kankuro pushed the fast foreward. All the tv showed was different shots of this one girl. KAnkuro was a little peturbed, what about the tall blondes in the mini skirts, this girl wasn't even that hot. Kankuro pushed stop and eject he went over to the pile of movies and put each one in, one after the other. Every single one of them showed this girl. He looked at Kiba in annoyance and confusion. What the helll was wrong with him. He got down to the secound last tape and popped it in, once again it showed this HInata girl, but she was with someone, Kankuro leaned in closer to the screen. "Hey that's Itachi!" KAnkuro said pointing at the boy talking to HInata. Kiba jolted out of his trance

"Who...? You know him, that guy, the one getting in the way" Kankuro raised an eyebrow

"In the way...In the way of what?" Kankuro asked confused. "Dude, what happened, where are all the hot chicks, the pool party, that slumber party awhile back I told you to tape...?" Kiba looked at Kankuro

"I did tape them" Kankuro jumped up.

"You did ... Where are they?" Kiba looked at the tapes laying on the floor.

"Well, I sort of taped over them" Kankuro went dead white, then started to turn a little red with anger.

"WHAT? YOU TAPED OVER THEM... WITH WHAT?" Kiba jumped back a little startled.

"I uh... with uh .. well those were the tapes but I sort of you know" Kiba said poiting at the tapes on the floor and shrugging. Kankuro looked towards the direction of KIba's finger, and then back at Kiba.

"You have got to be kidding me... you taped over my beautiful women with images of that girl. I doubt she even knows you exist... and what do you mean getting in the way?"

"Huh?"

"Itachi, you said he was getting in the way.. in the way of what... you and that girl. Dude, have you even spoken to her or have you just been watching her. Pull your act together man forget about the girl and tape me some hunnies." Kankuro said holding on to Kiba's collor. Kankuro looked around the room, and let go of Kiba he closed his eyes, and tried to pull himself together. He picked up his school bag and walked out the door leaving Kiba in his room. "Just get the tape recorder and tape some more footage, and fix what you've ruined... Idiot... I need to go find some hot babes to cool me down. I'm outta here." Kiba watched him go and qucikly bent down and picked up all of the movies. He tossed them into his closet and pulled out a peice of paper. He then quickly started to come up with a plan on how to get rid of that so called ITACHI.


	16. Chapter 16

Author's Note: Hey hey, Happy St. Patricks Day. To the story

* * *

Naruto, Sasuke, and Gaara sat in Science class waiting for Zabuza to explain the lab they were going to be doing today. Zabuza was at the front of the class facing the opposite direction mumbling to himself. He turned around holding two huge fire torches and wearing huge crazy scientist goggles on his face. He looked at his class and smiled a wicked crazy smile. The class looked up and jumped back a few feet. Zabuza looked absoloutly crazy, and the fact that he held to huge flame torches in his hands didn't help. Gaara looked over at Sasuke and raised an eyebrow. This guy was nuts. 

"Okay, class. We are doing a lab today, if you would get into partners and get out the lab equipment." Zabuza told the class as he turned around and turned on the torches. "The lab procedure is in the text book, if you have any questions, I guess you fail, because I'm not helping you little shits, it's about time you learn to do things on your own. Plus I'm busy. So do it yourselves, OR help eachother out." Zabuza left the class to themselves and continued doing what ever the hell he was doing. Who knows, the guys carzy.

Gaara and Sasuke quickly jumped at the chance at getting away from Naruto, so they were partners. Naruto looked around, everyone had a partner, he shrugged and decided to do the lab on his own.

"Um, can I be your partner?" someone asked Naruto. He jumped and turned and saw a girl with her hair in two buns. Naruto shrugged I guess everyone didn't have a partner.

"Sure" Naruto moved to th eside and let the girl get to work. Naruto jumped at the chance at not having to do any work and just let the girl do the lab on her own. He pulled up a chair, layed back and closed his eyes.

* * *

Kankuro sat leaning his chair back listening to his music. He occasionally clicked the mouse, and typed away at the computer, but mostly did dick all and listened to music. Mr. Iruka would pass him anyways if he did the projects or not, so he only picked the onse he liked. He had to pick a topic that was school apprpriate, and everything that he came up with was never acceptable. He opened his eyes and glanced across the table at Lee. Lee was again, typing away and Kankuro was curious. 

"Hey Lee, what you typing?." Lee jumped and looked up at Kankuro. Not again. Lee began to sweat, and started to get nervous. Shit, he didn't want to go through this again, he had to say something cool. What would Kankuro want to hear. Wait what's cool.

"Umm..." Lee scratched his head, in agony and desperation. What was he going to say. " It's... a...secret, yah a secret" Kankuro leaned foreward causing all legs of the chair to touch the ground,

"Really...well.. I can keep a secret." Oh shit, why won't he leave me alone Lee thought.

"Um.. I have to go the washroom, I'll be right back." Kankuro watched Lee get up and walk out of the classroom. He slowly got up and casualy walked around the table and faced Lee's computer. He looked at the screen, and saw many pictures of Sasuke, Gaara, Naruto and Kisame.

"What the hell" Kankuro said to himself, as he looked around, and pulled out Lee's chair. He sat down and began to read through the captions under the pictures. Man Lee's weird. If he can do this stalker, love crazy for the guys at school, why can't I do the stalker love crazy for girls. Scue it, I'm doing what I want. Kankuro jumped up and went back to his computer and hooked up his camera phone. He quickly began to transfer some of the pictures he took of the girls in th ehalls and the cheerleader practice. He then erased all the shit he had typed before. He erased "thsi project sucks, I can't do anything." "Iruka sucks monkey balls" "Kiba's an Idiot" "I want my tapes back" "That head cheerleader is hot, I'd so tap that" "Lee's weird" then he beagn to type away, about what he wanted to type.

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes and glanced at his strange lab partner, she seemed like she was doing all right. He looked across the class room and saw Sasuke and Gaara, doing all right except there potion or whatever it was, was blue, and his was pink. He liked blue better, so he decided to help out. He looked to his right and saw a vile of blue substance, and got up to go get it. He brought it back and walked over to his and his partners test tube, 

"Hey, maybe we should add this." and without the consent of Ten Ten, she looked as if that was a bad idea. She was about to stop him when he poured it in. She picked up the test tube and looked into it. NAruto sat down, smiled and closed his eyes agai, his "potion" was now blue like Sasuke's and Gaara's. Ten Ten cotinued to look at the tube and when she was reasured that nothing bad was going to happen, she began to place it back into the tube rack and sigh. When all of a sudden POOF the liquid burst out of the tube and got on her face. It started to burn and her hair caught on fire. She started to scream, and run around the classroom. Naruto opened one eye and glanced at her. "That's what these are for" said NAruto as he pulled at the goggles on his face and let them go allowing them to slap back onto his face. He closed his eyes and continued to just sit there, while Ten Ten ran around the classroom in serious pain. Probably looking for water. No one even noticed her. She was making so much racket, that it was destracting Zabuza.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP" yelled Zabuza, lifting his head from what he was doing and looking over his shoulder. Ten Ten was still running around in agony. Zabuza didn't notice and turned back to his little experiment of his own. "I'm trying to consintrate" Ten Ten, screaming ran out of the class room, her arms frailing all over the place. She ran past a woman who was just about to enter the classroom. The woman startled, watched the girl run down the hall, slamming into different objects. She turned to the classroom and entered it.

"What the hell is going on in here." Tsunade looked around the classroom. Kids were at different tables. Zabuza turned around torches in hand, and goggles on.

"We're doing a lab" He said innocently. "Calm down" Tsunade looked around one last time and raised an eyebrow.

"Okaaaaay" she shrugged and left, not even asking or acknwoldging the fact that a young girl just came running out of the class burning and screaming. She headed back to her office when the fire alarm went off. "Oh for the love of" She headed out doors as did the rest of the kids.


	17. Chapter 17

Authors Note: Hey eveyone, thankyou for the load of reviews. There were so many. Well here's the next chapter.

* * *

Ino and Sakura stood outside with the rest of the Sasuke fan club. They realized that this unplanned fire alarm was step one to there diabolicle plan, that they had just made up... right now. This was a great opportunity to get there sick and twisted hands on Sasuke. They had recieved that wonderful video image of Sasuke dancing and singing in the washroom and they took it as a blessing and a sign from god. They now knew this "Gaara" could get very intimate, embarrassing lovely pictures of there wonderful Sasuke. They took this opportunity to search for both Sasuke and Gaara. 

"Come on everyone, this is the perfect opportunity to find Sasuke, and Gaara." said Ino to the rest of the fan club. It just so happens that a young boy was in there proximity and was over hearing there little conversation. Lee was not going to let them get to Sasuke and Gaara fisrt. Lee would find them first and... well he didn't quite know yet. He hasn't quite thought that far ahead yet. He'll decide when he gets there.

Lee walked through the groups of teenagers, when he ran into Kankuro.

"Hey Kankuro" Lee said qucikly and nervously. "Got find Sasuk...got a find hei.." Kankuro leaned in closer to Lee, it seemed Lee was saying something, more like mumbling to himself.

"Hey, you say something, what is it?" Kankuro asked.

"Got find them, but what do I do, how do I tell them...?" Lee asked confused.

"Tell them what?" Kankuro urged him.

"that I ... that I love.-"

"LOVE" Kankuro interupted. "Dude, Lee if you love her, you go right up to her and you show her the man you really are... you march right up to her and say I love you than you give her one hell of a kiss-"

"Yes, I'll do it, your right, I'm gunna kiss him so hard and so passionatley that everyone who feels anything for him is going to feel it too!" Lee stated as he ran through the crowed. Kankuro stood up straight and nodded.

"Yes you kiss him- wait HIM?" Kankuro looked in the direction where Lee had taken off. He coughed, looked around, no one was paying any attention to him. "Wow, that was awkward." Kankuro put his hands in his pockets, began to whistle, and headed in the direction of the cheerleaders.

* * *

Itachi stood under one of the trees in the school courtyard. Kisame sat on the ground beside him, leaning against the tree. Both were having a smoke as they watched the rest of the school stand outside, due to the fire alarm. Itachi took a drag and looked to his right. He raised his eyebrows in surprise as a girl on fire ran by screaming. 

"I guess that's the fire" Kisame said as he motioned towards the girl. Itachi shrugged and looked to his left in the direction of the studant body. He noticed the shy girl standing with the annoying loud boy who roomed with his brother. Itachi flicked his smoke to the ground and put it out with his heel. "Kisame I'll check you later." Itachi said over his shoulder as he headed in the direction of HInata and Naruto.

"Okay, see yah on the flip side." Kisame yelled after him, then flicked his smoke out in front of him. Itachi stopped for a secound.

"See you on the flip side...?" he mumbled to himself, than he looked back over his shoulder in the direction of Kisame. Kisame was now using his bag for a pillow, and was getting ready to take a nap. "What an Idiot!" Itachi said shaking his head. He then continued on his way towards Naruto and Hinata.

* * *

Sasuke stood with Gaara by the fence surounding the school. He looked to his right and saw Sakura and her little group of fallowers looking for something ... or someone. He thanked god that they had noticed him yet, becasue he knew he was the thing they were probably looking for. He looked to his left and saw green. 

"Oh god..." Gaara looked at Sasuke then in the direction in which Sasuke was looking. He saw Lee running right towards them. Gaara didn't wait for Sasuke to make a move, he slipped out of sight as if he was never there at all. Sasuke looked back at Gaara and saw that he was gone. "What an asshole" Sasuke said out loud as he was ambushed by Lee.

"Sasuke!" Lee said as he came face to face with him. Sasuke tried to pretend Lee wasn't there. This was a little complicated since Lee was so close... and still coming. Sasuke looked to his right as he heard his name called once again. This time it was Sakura and Ino. How could this be happening. Sasuke, frantically looked in the opposite direction, trying to look for an escape root. Gaara made this seem so easy. He looked around again once more and saw an opening. He began to make a run for it when he was distracted by Lee

"Sasuke I love you!" Sasuke turned his head in the direction of Lee, shocked. Ino and Sakura stopped and looked at Lee, shocked. Lee took this moment of hesitation to pounce.

"OH MY GOD" Yelled Sakura in her loud, annoying voice. The whole student body turned in the direction of the yelling and froze, shocked. Everyone couldn't take there eyes off of both Lee and Sasuke. Lee had jumped on Sasuke and planted one loud, long, desturbing, first kiss, on Sasuke. Sasuke froze, and glanced to his right in the direction of all the students. He went white as a ghost, shoved Lee off of him , and ran. He ran out of the school grounds, and headed in the direction of the small convenience store, to embarrased to do anything else but that. Lee stood up, and faced the student body. All eyes were on him. He looked at everyone, smiled, gave a thumbs up and ran for it.

* * *

Itachi stood behind Hinata and Naruto and watched the weird boy run for it. 

"Hmmm..uh.. well.." Itachi scratched his head and looked down at Hinata , who had turned around and faced him. He smiled down at her and shrugged. "Well I guess I should go give him some brotherly advice... before he goes and does something stupid... or emo." Itachi turned and headed in the direction of the convenience store. He took out a smoke and looked over his shoulder. He took out his lighter and motioned for Hinata to fallow. Hinata looked at Naruto,

"Well I guess I'll see you later" Hinata told him and ran to catch up to Itachi. Naruto just scratched his head and watched her go

* * *


	18. Chapter 18

Author's Note: Hello everybody thanks for all of your wonderful reviews. It's now spring and me so happy. :) Yah so on the story...

* * *

Itachi walked down the street towards the convenience store with Hinata trailing behind him. The rest of the kids went back into the school, after the bell rang signaling that it was all right for them to enter. Kisame still napped underneath the tree when he was woken up by a weird voice.

"Hey, hey... HEY!" Kisame jumped up startled and looked around.

"Wh.. who's there?"

"It is me!"

"Who..?"

"Me...ME, it's a me Neji."

"Oh for a second there I thought you were going to say Mario... then I'd ask for a free pizza." Neji stepped out from behind the tree and walked up in front of Kisame. He wore a long trench coat, and a huge back pack. (Not part of the uniform... could get in trouble) Kisame stepped back a bit.

"Hey stranger... whatcha buying?"

"I'm not buying anything."

"What yah selling?"

"NOTHING!" Kisame yelled frustrated, he had one hell of a hang over and this guy wasn't helping much. "You came to me! ... Damn" Neji leaned in and opened up his jacket.

"I've got the good stuff" Kisame took another step back, and backed himself into the tree. This guy was super weird, why didn't he just leave him alone.

"Man your super weird... I mean like uber!" Kisame said putting his arms up. This time Neji took a step back, confused. He raised his eyebrow and scrunched up his face. He looked at Kisame, then to his left and right. He closed his jacket and booked it across the field. Kisame watched him run and trip over a... I guess a rock, or his own feet, and then he picked up his bag and headed for the cafe. It was only second but he was hungry, and he decided that would be the place Itachi would most likely meet up with him.

* * *

Itachi stood outside of the convenience store waiting for Hinata to catch up. He looked around and didn't see Sasuke anywhere and guessed that he must have gone inside. Hinata caught up and was out of breath; she put her hand out to steady herself and almost toppled over. Itachi caught her,

"You all right?" Itachi asked looking down at her. Hinata looked up at him and smiled a weak smile.

"I really shouldn't have started smoking!" Itachi shrugged.

"Meh... you'll get used to it." He helped her inside. The cashier looked up as they walked in. Itachi nodded at her, and she nodded back. Then she pointed down an aisle. Itachi let go of Hinata and headed towards the place the cashier was pointing to. When he got there he noticed it was the self help section, and saw his brother sitting on the ground reading something. He rolled his eyes, and walked up to him. Sasuke realizing that someone was there quickly closed the book, tried to hide it and looked up. Itachi was standing there with his arms crossed, and one eyebrow raised.

"So... you're gay now?"

"Itachi...!" Hinata said annoyed.

"What?... what else am I supposed to say?" He asked her.

"Well you could have asked it more nicely. Itachi rolled his eyes.

"How else am I supposed to say it?" he asked. He put his hands on his hips and leaned down towards Sasuke. "Oh I'm sorry Sasuke, are you gay now?" Itachi asked sarcastically. Hinata through her hands up in the air and rolled her eyes. She knelt down beside Sasuke.

"It's all right Sasuke, just ignore him, he's being a jerk"

"WHAT?... no I'm not!... I'm being his brother and that's what older brothers do!" Itachi said folding his arms again. Hinata glanced at him and gave him a look saying "shut it before I shut it" Itachi rolled his eyes and stomped off towards the candy aisle. Hinata watched him go and sighed. Sasuke looked at her,

"Wait... Hinata...?" Hinata looked at him, than shied away.

"Um... well... I ah" she mumbled as she returned to her shy self. It seemed she was only loud and out going when Itachi was there. Sasuke looked at her and raised an eyebrow. Man this is weird. What's going on between my brother and Hinata? Sasuke wondered. He was pondering this when Itachi returned.

"Here." Itachi held out a bag of gummy bears, and Sasuke and Hinata looked up at it. Sasuke reached out and took it and looked at it, then looked back up at Itachi.

"What you think candies going to make it better?" Sasuke said irritated. Hinata glanced at him than at Itachi.

"Well yah" Itachi said as he shrugged. "Candy always makes it better." He told Sasuke as he gave him a noogie. "Besides there your favourite." Sasuke looked at the bag again and noticed that ... yes, they were his favourite.

"That makes no difference Itachi"

"Sure it does... it makes it ten times better than what it already was." Itachi said smiling to himself. Hinata got her courage back and stood up. She grabbed Itachi by the arm and pulled him to the side. Itachi raised an eyebrow at her and mouthed "what?" Hinata looked over shoulder. Sasuke was still glooming and staring at the bag of candy lying in his lap. She looked at Itachi and grabbed him by the collar and pulled him closer.

"Why don't you give him some advice..." she said as she glanced at Sasuke once again. Itachi glanced at him also than looked back at Hinata.

"Well what am I supposed to tell him?" He asked.

"Well... you know..."

"No I don't know... it's not like I was ever kissed by a weird gay guy" Hinata looked at him, she let go of his shirt and put her hands on her hips. Meanwhile Sasuke was catching quick peeks at both Itachi and Hinata and couldn't understand what the hell was going on. Since when did Itachi start hanging out with Hinata, and since when did Hinata start speaking full sentences with confidence? He quickly looked at the bag of candy when he saw Itachi put his hands up and roll his eyes, then looked towards him. "Fine... I'll go and tell him ... something." Hinata crossed her arms and smiled in approval. Itachi walked up to Sasuke and sat down beside him and sighed. "Okay... Sasuke listen up." Sasuke looked at Itachi and listened. "Just forget about what happened, most likely nobody is going to remember... everyone will forget about it, just like that (he snapped his fingers) and by tomorrow people will look at you and they wont see that young boy who was kissed by that green jumpsuit gay guy, they'll see Sasuke... the emo kid, the kid that spends half of his time looking in a mirror, and dancing and singing to his favourite Our Lady Peace song as he brushes his hair." Itachi told him, smiling as he put his arm around him. He looked over at Hinata and winked. Hinata smacked her forehead. What an Idiot, he's just making it worse. Sasuke stared at Itachi, what the hell.

"You mean... you mean you saw that!"

"Saw what?" Itachi asked

"Me singing and dancing"

"Oh everyone saw that." Itachi said waving his hand. Sasuke went dead white. "But... you didn't know that... and that was like a whole day ago, and nobody said anything... so with that being the case... most likely nobody is going to say anything about this either." Sasuke looked at Itachi, colour returning to his face.

"May... maybe your right." Itachi smile and nodded. "I'm going to go to my dorm, and skip the rest of the day" Itachi closed his eyes and nodded.

"Good idea... let it all cool down" Itachi got up and left Sasuke sitting there. "You'll see everything will be fine." He said as he led Hinata out the door.

* * *

It was now lunch and Tsunade was taking a couple things to her car. She had just moved out of her old house and was now moving into a new, much larger one. Most of her stuff was stored in her office. She had a bunch of bags in her arms and a vase. She opened the side doors, leading to the parking lot by leaning on it with her back and was about to walk to her car when she dropped the vase. It fell to the ground but didn't brake, it was spinning around about to fall of the ledge of the curb when she put her finger out and held it in position. Now she had her arms full with bags with things fragile so she didn't want to drop them but she also didn't want to let go of the vase, just incase it fell of the edge of the boardwalk. She looked to the left and saw a student walking towards her. Kankuro looked up and saw principal Tsunade holding out the vase. He nodded in her direction, as if he were going to help her. He began to run towards her. Tsunade saw that he was coming to help her and she sighed. Kankuro was running up and she looked up at him and it looked as if he wasn't going to stop. She opened her eyes in shock as he came at her in full stride, wound up and kicked the vase as if she were holding a football. Kankuro did a full follow through and watched it glide through the air. The vase was heading for the two light posts at the front of the school but was leaning a little right. Kankuro did the bowling shimmy and leaned to the left, as if the vase was going to fallow his lean and move to the left. It smashed the right light post and shattered into a million peaces.

"Damn!" He turned and looked down at Tsunade who was in shock. "Maybe next time" He told her as he put his hands in his pocket and walked towards the front of the school. Tsunade to stunned and pissed to say anything just watched him walk off and turn the corner.

* * *

Zabuza had gone out for lunch today, he really like driving his new car and showing it off. He was returning from the local fast food restaurant and stopped at a red light. A guy on a bike came up and put his hand out, resting it on the roof of Zabuza's car as he leaned towards it and rested for the duration of the light. The biker took his hand off and stood up holding himself up and took out a water bottle. He took a sip than placed the cap back on as the light changed green.

"That guy put his hand on my car." Zabuza put his foot on the gas and watched the piker from his rear view mirror. He looked up and saw that he was approaching another read light. "He's going to do it again!" Zabuza stopped at the red light and watched the biker approach his car. The biker stopped and put his hand out but missed the car as Zabuza quickly put it in reverse and dove backwards, dodging the hand. "No way in hell is that guy touching this baby again." The biker toppled over and landed in front of Zabuza's car. The light turned green, and Zabuza put the car in drive, and then revved the engine. The biker looked up; spooked he jumped up quickly and jumped out of the way. Zabuza slammed the gas and ran over the bike, just missing the biker. As he passed the biker and turned the corner, he rolled down his window and flipped him the finger. All the biker did was look down at his now crushed bike, or what was left of it then watched Zabuza zoom off.

* * *

It was fourth period and Itachi, Kisame, and Hinata entered the auto shop classroom late, again. They entered to find the garage door opened and Asuma outside fooling around with a remote control toy car.

"Hey Asuma man, how's it going?" asked Kisame as he walked outside and joined Asuma. Asuma looked up and smiled. Itachi and Hinata joined them.

"Okay... so this is what we're doing today." Itachi looked at the toy car, then over his shoulder at the large ramp that was facing the building. "Oh yah... we're going to launch this, off of that" he pointed at the car than the ramp. "Ant then it's going to fly over the school and land on the other side." Hinata looked at the ramp, then at the toy car, then the ramp again, and then the school."

"Are you sure that's possible?" she asked.

"Yup... I've seen it done" Itachi looked at Hinata, who looked at him and then the both of them looked at Asuma and raised their eyebrows. Meanwhile Kisame had no doubts; he was already guessing how high they were going to launch it.

"All right... some on lets do it already!" Kisame said annoyed. Asuma nodded and controlled the car far behind the ramp.

"You need to go farther back" Itachi said. Kisame and Asuma looked at him.

"No we don't" the both of them said in unison.

"Okay do it!" Kisame said eagerly. Asuma nodded and let it go. The car sped towards the ramp and ran up it, it launched off. "Yah, all right" SMASH it crashed into the side of the wall just short of the roof. "Aw man"

"I told you!" Itachi said folding his arms. Asuma ran up to the car, with Hinata close behind. The car was totaled.

"Ouch" Hinata said looking at the many car pieces. Asuma looked up, than looked towards Kisame and Itachi.

"Don't worry I got a spare" Asuma ran into the auto shop and brought another car.

"All right" yelled Kisame. Itachi just rolled his eyes. Asuma drove the little car towards them.

"Okay this time it will work" He controlled it to go far behind the ramp.

"That's the same place you had the other one" said Itachi. Asuma and Kisame looked at him and raised there eyebrows. Hinata just shrugged.

"Fine, then why don't you do it... you seem to know what your doing!" Asuma said sarcastically and handed the remote control to Itachi. Itachi shrugged and took the controller from him. He turned the car around and controlled it to go far across the parking lot. He turned it around and made it go forward at full speed towards the ramp and at the last second he turned from the ramp and sped it back across the parking lot even farther than what he had it. Then he turned it back around and let it go full at full speed. It headed towards the ramp and kept going, straight up the middle. He launched it off the ramp and it flew through the air, right over the roof of the school and kept going.

"Yah. ALLRIGHT, that was AWESOME" Yelled Kisame as he ran around the school after it. Itachi, Asuma, and Hinata followed him. The car flew through the air and over the roof and headed for the front walkway. A girl with her hair in two buns walked towards the school, she was a little late going to her fourth period class, and she looked down and saw that her she lace was untied. The girl...or Ten Ten bent down to tie her shoe, when the launched car came down and smashed her in the head, knocking her out.

"Oh man that was awesome" Kisame said as he saw the car knock out the girl. He turned around and yelled out at the three behind him. "Yo it hit some girl" he said laughing. He ran up to Ten Ten and picked up the car. Itachi and the rest of them caught up.

"Is she all right?" asked Asuma

"Yah the cars fine" Kisame said as he flipped it over and put it down. Itachi tested out the controls and the car still moved. "She must have broken its fall" said Kisame as he pointed at Ten Ten. Hinata looked down. She knelt down beside Ten Ten and helped her up.

"Um are you allri-" she was cut off by Kisame.

"Yo can you stand here... you know just stay right here?" Kisame asked. He turned to Itachi and Asuma who were occupied with the car. "Let's do it again" He ran past Hinata and Ten Ten, back towards the auto shop garage. "Come on" he yelled over his shoulder "Make sure she stays there, let's see if we can hit the same spot!" Kisame turned again and spotted Kankuro. "Yo Kank... you got to see this... it's totally cool" Kankuro turned and saw Kisame running towards him.

"See what?" Kisame got up to him and put his hand on his shoulder steadying himself.

"Dude... okay... we launched...the car... and it flew, like it flew al lthe way over the school and then it (laughs) it ah... (laughing) smashed that girl in the head." Kisame said pointing towards Itachi, Hinata, and Asuma. "Yah... you gotta see it we're going to do it again... you have a spare now right come... come watch" Kankuro looked at him then in the direction he was pointing. He shrugged.

"I was only going to see if Kiba got any new footage, but I can do that later... this seems interesting" He followed Kisame and the rest of them behind the school. "You think I could barrow that car after... I lost the plane cam... and I think a car would do well, I could get a lot of low angle shots?" Kankuro asked, but know one said anything, they were to busy getting the car ready for another launch. Ten Ten stood up and shook her head. It was already bruising. What was that boy saying, stay here? Why? She looked down in front of her and saw a small shadow over top of her. Confused she looked up right in time to be smashed in the face with the remote control car once again. She collapsed to the ground right as she heard the boy's voice again

"Oh my freaking god. You did it again... you smashed that girl right in the face. (Laughs)" Poor Ten Ten:)


	19. Chapter 19

Authors Note: Hey, hey, everybody. I hope you all liked the latest chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I love reading what you guys think... So here's the next chapter. Read , enjoy thoroughly, and review.

* * *

Gaara, Sasuke, and Naruto sat in science class waiting for Zabuza. Sasuke stood in the area where his chair used to be and was looking around at everyone else inconspicuously. He couldn't help but wonder what everyone else was thinking. Were they laughing at him, were they mocking him. No one knows but them. The door slammed open, as Zabuza came marching in with a bag of empty water bottles, and two large bottles filled with some kind off liquid. He walked through the aisle of kids and walked right up to where Sasuke was standing. He looked down at him and smiled. Sasuke gulped. Zabuza lifted the bag up and plopped it down on Sasuke's desk. He put the two bottles of liquid down on Gaara's desk. Everyone turned around to look at them. 

"Ok, we're doing another experiment today." Said Zabuza. He looked around the classroom, "I need two volenteers" No one put their hands up. He turned and looked at Sasuke, and smiled a wicked smile. "How about you, and that retarded kid with yellow hair" Zabuza said as he pointed at Sasuke, then behind himat Naruto. Naruto jumped up and walked up to Sasuke's desk. "Okay so you hold this." Zabuza said as he shoved an empty water bottle into Sasuke's hands. "And you, you pour this into it" He said, as he handed a bottle with liquid into Naruto's hands. Naruto shrugged and poured the bottle labled alcohol in, then he poured in the other bottle which Zabuza handed himlabled clorine. Zabuza chuckled, as he told Sasuke to put the cap on and shake it. Sasuke shrugged placed on the cap and did what he was told. He shook the bottle, and Zabuza took a step back.

BOOM

Sasuke was launched to the other side of the room and through the wall, Naruto was standing there in a daze.

"What the hell-" he was cut off by Zabuza's crazy laughter. The kids turned around, surprised to find Zabuza on the ground laughing his head off. Tears were pouring out of his eyes. He stood up with one hand on his knee. He looked up at his class, and wipped a tear from his eye.

"Oh my god, that was good... I don't think I've ever laughed that hard in my life." Zabuza stood all the way up and looked across the room. "I guess I gotta get that fixed." Zabuza said pointing at the hole in the wall. Sasuke stood up from the rubble, with the blown up bottle still in his hand. He stepped through the hole in the wall with a wince of pain. Zabuza didn't even ask if he was allright. Sasuke dragged his feet over to the rest of the kids just in time to see Zabuza turn and say, "Allright now, you two do it." Zabuza said pointing his fingers at two random kids. The rest of the class took a step back.

* * *

Kankuro sat in his computer class leaning back on his chair, and was listening to his music as he worked on his website project. He looked up at the clock... it read nine-fifteen. 

"Hmmm, that idiot Kiba should be in the vents getting ready for the girls gym class right about now." Kankuro leaned foreword slamming his chairs front legs to the floor with a bang. No one took any notice. Kankuro stood up and headed for the door. "Hey Mr. Iruka, I'm going to the washroom" Iruka looked up form his desk,

"Kankuro why don't you just take your bag with youbecause I doubt you'll be coming back." Kankuro stopped and turned around.

"Take my bag... Mr. Iruka... Like I own a bag." Kankuro said with a chuckle as he turned back around and left the classroom. He looked up and saw that, yes, the vent was open allready. He looked up and down the hall and jumped in.

* * *

It was just about the end of first period, and Itachi and Kisame we're out of bed and had somehow found there way into Naruto, Sasuke, and Gaara's room.

"Hey Itachi"

"Yah"

"Is this it?" Itachi turned and looked at Kisame, who was held up a large change purse. Itachi put his arms out and Kisame tossed it over.

"Yah , it is... check what they have in the fridge, I'm staving." Itachi said as he opened up Naruto's change purse and took out a good chunk of coin. "It seems are little friend keeps receiving more money. Maybe we should up the rent." Kisame took his head out of the fridge and looked at Itachi as he took a drink out of the milk carton. He wipped his face with his arm, and nodded.

"Yah I think we should, I could buy new shoes." Kisame replied as he lifted one foot wrapped in brown paper bags." Itachi raised and eyebrow as he looked at Kisame's feet, he wasnt wearing shoes at all but had wrapped his feet in paper bags.

"What happened to your shoes, Kisame?" Itachi asked

"Well, you remember when we got real trashed that one time, and we had walked past some street lights that had a wire that stretched from one to the other-"

"Oh yah I remember, we woundered if you could get your shoes to hang up there like in the movies."

Lee was walking back to his dorm room because he had secound as a spare and was walking passed his favourite boys dorm when he heard voices coming from inside.

"Yah and your said there was no way I could do it, but I did." Lee ran up to the door and put his ear up to it. "I proved you so wrong"

"Whatever Kisame" Lee pulled his head away from the door quickly.

"Oh , Kisame" Itachi and Kisame stopped their arguing when they heard a voice come from outside the door. They quickly looked at eachother and then began to scramble around the room. Lee heard crashing and banging from inside. "They're having a party without me!" Lee grabbed the handle and tried to open the door. Itachi looked behind him and saw the double slided door behind him. He motioned to Kisame then at the door. Kisame nodded in return. They both headed for the door. Itachi got there first and slid open the first door. Kisame, the idiot he was forgot about the secound and charged. Itachi watched in amusement as Kisame hit glass, and fell backwards. Itachi began laughing hysterically when Lee barged through the front door to see Itachi over his beloved Kisame sprawled on the floor. "No, what did you do?" Lee yelled at Itachi as he ran over to Kisame and attempted to lift him up.

"What?" Itachi said confused.

"It's allright I'll protect you..." Lee whispered into Kisame's ear. Itachi annoyed crossed his arms, and and headed for the door. Kisame shot up when Lee started to caress his head.

"Ahh, what the hell?" Kisame said as he turned towards the front door to see Itachi turning the corner. "Itachi hold up" Kisame said as he hopped after Itachi trying to get out of Lee's grasp. He hopped to the door and shook Lee off of his leg, then he took off down the hall after Itachi.


	20. Chapter 20

* * *

Author's Note: Well, well... the big **20. Dun Dun Duuuuunnn Dunnaaaah! **Okay I'll stop. Sorry about the looooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooong wait everybody. Well maybe this chapter will make up for it... and GO BRASIL!

* * *

Sakura and Sasukes group of fans were standing around the front enterance of the cafeteria, just beside the big notice board. 

"All right it's all set" Ino said as she turned around to face the group of girls. The girls turned and looked at the huge poster that now covered the rest of the messages.

**BIG HUGE PARTY**

**AT SAKURA'S DORM**

**FOOD, DRINKS, AND GIRLS  
**

**EVERYONES INVITED THAT MEANS YOU SASUKE... OH AND ANY OTHER HOT GUYS LIKE SASUKE's BROTHER**

The girls looked at eachother and smiled in agreement, there was no way Sasuke wouldn't be there. The party was going to be a great success. They turned and entered the cafe.

Ten Ten, the chick that nobody cares about walked by.

"Hey a party... huh everyone's invited. I should go-" Naruto who stood behind her, finally noticed her and interupted her.

"Do you even go to this school" Ten Ten turned around.

"Yah, I'm in your class."

"Really"

"I was your lab partner"

"Really"

"You blew me up"

"That was you.." Naruto said pointing his finger in her face and poked her in the eye.

"Aaaaah" Naruto quickly jumped back and scurried off into the cafe.

"I gotta go"

* * *

Kankuro crawled around untill he finally came upon Kiba. 

"Hey! You got any replacement footage yet." Kiba turned his head in Kankuro's direction.

"Huh?"

"Yah, footage to replace that chick you filmed, she didn't even take off her clothes." Kiba wasn't even paying attention. "Hey are you listening. Kankuro crawled up and pushed Kiba out of the way. "Let me see" Kankuro looked into the slits in the vents and looked down. "What the hell?" He looked at Kiba who was trying to peak over his shoulder and slapped him across the face . "Dude there's no one there" Kankuro said as he motioned to the hole in the vents. Kiba pushed him out of the way.

"No, it's liunch time, they left to the change rooms a minute ago." Kankuro grabbed his hair in frustration.

"Then what the hell are you doing here. Come on let's go find the girls change room", he grabbed Kiba and dragged him away from the view of nothing.

"But... she always walks back through the gym" Kankuro rolled his eyes.

"Dude, you can see her with her clothes off" Kiba stopped struggling and fallowed. "I knew you'd like it my way"

"I'm just going to stop you from seeing her naked." Kankuro paused for a sec.

"... Whatever man"

* * *

Itachi walked by the poster infront of the cafe and stopped to read it, while Kisame went and bought their lunches. 

"Interesting... I didn't know I was that popular." He turned and continued to walk into the cafe. "Hey, Kisame did you see that poster outside." Kisame looked up.

"What poster?"

"The one outside... about some party in the girls dorm."

"Oh... why?"

"I don't know, It talked about my brother and I." Kisame sat down and placed his lunch and Itachi's lunch down infront of them.

"Hmm, a party eh? I assume Kankuro's allready seen it and is probably now on his way to find one of his cameras." Itachi nodded and was about to reply when he heard a couple talking about him and Kisame. He paused and turned his head in the direction of the other table.

Shikamaru sat with Temari in full conversation. He nodded to his right towards Kisame and Itachi. Temari looked and raised an eyebrow.

"What?" she asked.

"Those two, Kisame and Itachi... there stoners right?"

"Yah so.."

"Well they sound pretty smart... like their grammers perfect" Temari peered over once again and quickly put her head down and whispered over to Shika.

"Um.. you should probably stop Shika."

"No, I mean, that's not something you would expect from the likes of those two" he said as he pointed with his thumb and looked over at the same time. "Oh shit" Kisame stood up slowly holding a juice box in his left hand. He smirked at Shika then crushed it, at the same time Itachi stood holding up the cafeteria tray blocking the juice from hitting his perfect unifrom. He then turned his gaze towards Shika and Temari.

"I don't know Kisame, It seems are not to informed friend thinks because we are 'stoners' we are stupid... What do you think we should do to him?" Itachi asked him without taking his gaze off of Shika. Kisame started to crack his knuckles, and smiled. Temari didn't like the look of things and decided to help Shika out.

"Um... guys look Shika didn't mean anything by it." Itachi took his eyes off of Shika, and raised his eyebrows at Temari.

"Shika?" Itachi asked with an amused look on his face. He turned his attention back to Shikamaru. "Getting little pet names are we, Shikamaru?" Kisame put his hand over his mouth trying to keep in his laughter. Itachi glanced at Temari. "I wonder if your brother, Kankuro knows about this little relationship here?" Itachi asked. Shikamaru gulped. Temari stood up.

"You wouldn't say anything would you, Itachi?" she asked. Itachi smirked. Then shrugged.

"I don't see why I wouldn't" Temari stepped a little closer to Itachi.

"Please..." she said begging almost. Itachi leaned in, face to face with her.

"And what's in it for me if I don't?" Itachi asked. Shikamaru getting red with anger, because of how close Temari and Itachi were, spoke up,

"What's in it for you if you do?" Itachi put up his finger, motioning him to shut up, without taking his eyes off of Temari. Kisame just cracked his knuckles again. Temari looked into Itachi's eyes,

"I'll buy you dinner." Shikamaru's jaw dropped. Itachi stood up crossing his arms and smirked.

"What, to stop them from telling your brother that we're going out, you're going to go out with him" Shikamaru said pointing at Itachi. "How does that make any difference." Kisame stepped closer to Shika, cracking his knuckles. Shikamaru sat down quickly, and kept his mouth shut. Itachi put out his hand,

"Deal" Temari looked at his hand, then took it in her own.

"Deal" Itachi then motioned to Kisame that they were leaving. Temari sighed and sat down across from Shikamaru and smiled sheepishly at him. Shika pouted in return. He looked over and sighed when he saw Itachi and Kisame walking away. They were just about to walk outside the cafe when Kisame puased for a secound, and turned around. Itachi stopped and watched Kisame walk casually back to Shikamaru and Temari. Kisame stopped and stood infront of Shikamaru and paused for a secound again. Shika looked up slowly. Kisame out of no where, smashed him in the face with his fist. Temari stared dumb strucked. Kisame turn and ran away passed Itachi and out the door.

* * *

"Hey Kankuro" Kankuro rolled his eyes, and looked back. 

"WHAT?"

"Do you know where your going." Kankuro paused,

"Um" He turned around and tried to to look over Kiba "Um..." He turned back around and looked at the path to his right, then down the path of his left. Under his breath he said, "ini mini myni mo" and on 'mo' he pointed to his right. "This way!" Kiba followed with out question. They came upon another vent with slits took look out of, but facing down this time. Kankuro quickly crawled up and peered in. Kiba tryied to crawl over him to get a view as well. Kiba looked over Kankuro's shoulder, Kankuro looked up over his right shoulder, "This is the guys changeroom. Kiba looked down at Kankuro then straight ahead.

"WHAT THE FUCK" Kankuro looked up and came face to face with a very happy, smiling Lee.

"Aaaaaaaaaah" Kankuro screamed trying to get Kiba off of him. Kiba screamed too and tryied to back up and roll off of Kankuro. Lee just watched enjoying the entertainment. Until the vents fell slightly, Kankuro and Kiba stopped and stared at eachother, "OH SHIT" The vents collapsed and the three of them fell into the middle of the boys changeroom. Lee shook his head and looked up noticing the camera that fell out of Kiba's pocket. He stood up and grabbed it and turned it on. He flipped open the screen and watched some of the footage.

"Girls? This isn't what you boys want... I'll get you some good stuff." He then turned off the camera and skipped out of the changeroom. Kankuro sat up and shook out the dust from his hair.

"Man. my head." He looked to his right and saw Kiba lying there. "Dude, wake up" He said smaking Kiba over the head. Kiba sat up and looked around.

"Hey" he said sheepishly at the enourmous jocks that just came back frrom football practice. They didn't look happy. "Kankuro... lets go" Kiba said as he got up slowly. Kankuro looked around and nodded.

"Yah, good idea." He jumped up and bolted out of the door, Kiba right behind him. They got to the end of the hallway, and slowed down. "Dude, you still got the camera?" Kiba patted his pockets, and looked up and shrugged. Kankuro rolled his eyes. "God, you always do this."

"It wasn't my fault, how am I supposed to watch a camera when I'm falling ten feet"

"Man how are we supposed to get anymore good footage?"

"What footage?" A creepy voice asked. Kiba and Kankuro jumped as two large hands came down on their shoulders. They looked over behind them and saw Zabuza standing there with a large smile across his face. Kankuro looked at Kiba,

"You know when you get that feeling when you think you've shit your pants?" Kiba looked over at Kankuro,

"Yah"

"I think I have that right now" Kiba nodded as he and Kankuro were dragged in the direction of Orochimaru's office.

* * *

Itachi and Kisame headed out to the woods across the feild. Itachi stopped just inside but just enough distance so that any teacher that wasn't Asuma walking by didn't noticed them. Kisame took out the bag of weed and tossed it to Itachi. Itachi caiught it in his right hand as he took out the strips of paper from his left pocket. Itachi rolled Kisame a joint and was about to hand it over when he noticed someone wearing a long dark trench coat just a little distance behind him. 

"What the..." Itachi walked past Kisame and into this little clearing. Kisame followed.

"Hey it's Neji" Kisame said in amusement. Itachi looked up at him and was about to step over to Neji when Neji turned and yelled,

"Stop, can't you read." Itachi paused his foot in the air over the nices patch of green grass you had ever seen, and looked in the direction of which Neji was pointing.

**KEEP OFF GRASS**

Itachi stepped back.

"Hey Neji, what you up to man, Itachi and I haven't seen you in like forever. Your not at your little spot in the hallway anymore." Kisame asked jokingley. Neji looked up at him not very amused.

"This, this is my special patch of 'grass'..." Itachi raised his eyebrows and crossed his arms,

" Special 'grass'? Doesn't look very special to me!"

"Fine, You won't get any at all 'STRANGER' I won't sell it to you at a fine price... No Discounts" Then he turned and went back to his 'grass' Kisame looked over at Itachi and raised his eyebrows, trying not to laugh. Itachi shook his head and turned to leave,

"Come on Kisame"

"Right" Kisame said with a chuckle, and a last look at the weird kid and his special 'grass'.

* * *

Zabuza knocked on the door of Orochimaru's office, and turned around smirking at the two boys. 

"Oh you two are going to get it, I've been waiting for this da-" Zabuza was interupted when Orochi opened his door.

"Yeeeeeeees?" Orochi asked slyly, with his hands clasped. Zabuza turned a little startled.

"Oh, Mr.Orochimaru, I have those two boys I was explaining to you about earlier." Orochimaru looked past Zabuza and raised his eyebrows at Kankuro and Kiba, both gulped. Orochi looked back at Zabuza, then put his finger up infront of his mouth like he was thinking about something.

"Oh, I know... how about we discuss this in the back of my van!" Orochi exclaimed looking at Zabuza then at the boys. Zabuza put his hand on his chin,

"Hmm, seems like a good idea" Zabuza said, nodding his head, Orochi watched and nodded with him. Kankuro and Kiba looked at eachother horrified, what the hell was going to happen in the back of his van. They gulped and followed the two adults to the parking lot. When the four of them reached Orochimaru's large white van, Orochimaru stopped and motioned for Zabuza to open the back sliding door. Zabuza did so, and Orochi ignoring the looks of the two horrified boys, grabbed Zabuza and put a white cloth over his mouth. Kankuro and Kiba jumped back, eyes wide, just the fact that the skinny Orochimaru could take down the huge Zabuza was crazy. Zabuza struggled a bit but passed out due to the chloraphorm soaked cloth. Orochi smiled in triumph and pushed Zabuza in the van and closed the door. Then he jumped into the passanger seat, leaving the boys standing there wide eyed and speachless. Orochi turned to the driver,

"Allright, put the peddle to the medal, Kabuto" Kabuto put the vehicle in drive,

"Yes, sir!" Kabuto said as he gunned it out of the schools parking lot. Kankuro looked at Kiba,

"Thank the lord, were outta here!" Kankuro said slapping Kiba in the back and turning back towards the school. Kiba just watched the van skid around the corner,

"Kankuro, don't you even wan't to know-" Kiba said looking back over his shoulder. Kankuro stopped and turned,

"Dude, all I know is, is that I'm not in that van and I'm off the hook" Kankuro said as he turned and ran off towards the school leaving Kiba to drown in his own thoughts.

* * *

Lee was walking down the hall holding Kankuro's camera and was watching the new footage he had shot. He turned around a corner and ran into an opened locker. Falling to the floor Lee dropped the camera and it slid down the hallway. The bell rang signalling class was over. Lee got up and shook his head, forgetting about the camera he skipped off towards the dorms. Gaara was heading to his locker, when he his foot hit something. Looking down he noticed that it was a camera. He picked it up, 

"Hmm, a camera... it wouldn't hurt to see whats on it" Gaara turned around and headed in the direction of his dorm room. He opened the door and headed to his bedroom, tossing the camera onto his bed he turned on the large telelvision. He grabbed some camera cables that allowed him to watch what was on the camera on the the t.v. screen, connecting the camera he turned it on and plopped himself on his bed. He opened up his knap sack and took out a bag of chips. He was about to open it when he looked at the t.v. screen. "What the fuck..." Gaara sat starring at a bunch of guys undressing and were about to get into the shower. He quickly jumped up off the bed and turned off the t.v. and shuddered. He opened his eyes and looked down at the camera. Gaara picked it up, and turned it over. He noticed something scribed into the side of it.

**Property of Kankuro**

Gaara's eyes widened and he dropped the camera as he jumped up. He couldn't believe it, his brother, no freakin' way. He quickly un connected the camera from the television and ran outside with it back towards the school. He threw open the front doors, and ran passed Sasuke, who seemed to be to busy with his mirror to notice him. Gaara ran around the first corner and headed towards Kankuro's locker. He stopped abroubtly, horrified, when he saw Kankuro running in his direction. Kankuro stopped infront of Gaara. Kiba who was a distance behind him finally caught up.

"Hey, bro! What's up... You allright, you look sick." Gaara stared up at him, with the most discusted look on his face.

"...You" Gaara pointed up at Kankuro "Make me sick" Kankuro pointed at himself surprised,

"Me" Gaara shoved the camera into his brothers hands.

"Excuse me while I go throw up" Gaara said as he walked passed Kankuro and Kiba.

"What's his problem?" Kiba asked looking back at Gaara as he came up beside Kankuro. Kankuro didn't say anything, he had turned on the camera and was watching the new footage.

"OH MY GOD!" Kankuro screamed. Kiba looked over Kankuro's shoulder.

"What... Let me see" Kiba grabbed the camera out of Kankuro's hands. Kankuro didn't even notice."Uh..."

"My brother thinks I'm gay" Kankuro yelled as he slumpped down to his knee's, starring off to space. Kiba looked up and then down at Kankuro,

"Look, it doesn't look that bad... atleast it was only Gaara who saw it, No body else has to know, and even if they did... if it was a guy then( he shrugged) they might also think your gay, maybe! (He looked down at Kankuro, Kankuro was still starring into space) Then again most of the guys in this school are in our little organization, Itachi and Kisame may think your gay, or they wouldn't believe it, because they know your a perv, when it comes to girls I mean, but Gaara, though he's your brother doesn't really know you because he's to busy watching T.V. (He glanced at Kankuro, still no response) So it makes perfect sence that he would think you were gay... Now, if it were a girl who saw it, she couldn't possibly think you were gay, because you had probably tried to hit on her before allready. (He glanced once again at Kankuro, who seemed to be now nodding in agreement) Then again, she could come to the conclusion that you just hit on every girl you see to hide the fact that... in truth, you are gay" Kankuro turned his head and glarred at Kiba. Kiba stepped back a bit. "Which you aren't, in no way are you gay" Kiba quickly said. Kankuro looked at the camera,

"No, I'm ruined, the camera's corupt... and Gaara, Gaara thinks... what if it's true, that someone else had seen it. I'm ruined, my life is over" Kankuro stood up, and walked passed Kiba. "...I'll be in my room" Kiba watched Kankuro drag his feet as he passed the cafe, in the direction of the dorms. He looked down at the camera,

"Yo Kankuro" He ran to catch up. Kankuro ignored Kiba's call when he came to the cafe and the notice board. He looked up at the enourmous, colourful poster. His jaw dropped as he read what it said... GIRLS! Kankuro grabbed the poster and ripped it off the board. Kiba caught up and didn't notice the poster. He put his hand on Kankuro's shoulder "Look man we can ge-" He was cut off,

"No man, forget the camera, forget my room, were going to this party" Kankuro said, shrugging Kiba's hand off of his shoulder. He turned around grabbed the camera, took out the tape and tossed it in the garbage can. He then quickly popped in a new tape and shoved the poster in Kiba's face. Kiba grabbed it and read it out loud. He then looked up at Kankuro's smiling face.

"What about, your life being over, and you being ga-" Kankuro turned on the camera, and checked to make sure they weren't going to tape over any good footage. He glarred at Kiba.

"I'm fine, and I'm not" he replied as he headed down the hallway.

"But, you were like cryin-" Kankuro stopped and looked over his shoulder,

"Shut up, Kiba" Kiba gave up and let it go, he followed Kankuro back in the direction of the girls dormatories.


	21. Chapter 21

Authors Note: It's party time!

* * *

Kankuro walked down the hall of the girls dormatories with ther rest of the guys. They came up to the door that led into Sakura's room. Kankuro, intrieged by the giggling and conversation from the otherside of the door put his hand on the door knob and was about to barge in un announced when Shikamaru got to the door first. 

Shikamaru put his head up to the door, and listened for a sec. Kankuro stood behind him and was about to ask what he heard when Shika turned around and said,

"We're all a bit early, they're probably still getting dressed, and it sounded like someone just finished taking a shower." Kankuro, his hand still on the door knob nodded,

"Yah, so lets open the door and-" He stopped in mid sentance when Shikamaru turned back around and knocked. Kankuro took his hand of the door knob and smacked his forhead.

"Girls, are you decent?" Shikamaru asked. Kankuro's jaw dropped. No freakin' way. Kankuro punched Shikamaru in the arm. "Ow, what?" Shika asked.

"Dude, are you even a dude?" Shikamaru eyes widened in shock, while Naruto nodged Sasuke in the arm with a smirk of laughter.

"What? Ofcourse I am"

"Then what the hell is wrong with you, we could of opened the door and seen some a-" Kankuro stopped and turned to face Sakura's smiling face in the doorway.

"Hello Boys" Sakura looked passed Kankuro, Shikamaru, and Naruto, until her eyes came upon Sasuke. She smirked. "Hello, Sasuke..." She reached out and grabbed him by the coller and pulled him in. The rest followed.

Kankuro took up he rear, as he dragged his feet and grumbled under his breath,

"Stupid Shikamaru, all gentleman like, and bloody Sasuke, I don't know why he's complaining, he's atleast getting something tonight..."

* * *

It was later in the night, and Sasuke was no where in sight, and Kankuro was still miserable. Shikamaru was over on the couch talking to Temari, and was asking about this date with Itachi. 

"Shika, it's nothing all right... and besides it's better than my brother finding out" Temari said, with a sigh. She crossed her legs and took another sip of her drink as she looked over to the otherside of teh room. She caught a glimpse of her brother. Kankuro sat on a huge confy chair by the bedrooms, he was slumped over and it looked as if he was going to be sick. "hmm... and I doubt you'd want him to find out now, it looks as if he's had one to many drinks." Shikamaru stole a look, when he glanced over and saw Itachi and Kisame walk through the door.

"Oh bugger"

"What?" Temari asked sitting up, following his gaze. She locked eyes with Itachi. Shikamaru saw and crossed his arms and began to pout, when Temari smiled sheepishly at Itachi's nod of hello.

Shika began to mumble under his breath,

"He better not come over here, or I'll..I dunno..." He looked up at Itachi and watched him recieve a drink from Ino. Itachi smiled and began a conversation with her, as Ino tried hard to flirt.

Itachi looked more amused than anything. And Shika figured Ino would keep him busy, but then he noticed that though Itachi was in full conversation with Ino he wasn't looking at her at all. But he was looking at Temari. Shika shot a glance at Temari and noticed that she also was glancing once in a while up at Itachi, while playing with her drink. That Dick.

"I'll kill him" He finally decided.

* * *

"Yes, that's quite interesting... Ino was it?" Itachi acknowledged Ino again, as she continued to bable about nonsence. Ino seemed to keep getting closer and closer, and Itachi eyed her amusingly. As she took another step closer to the point where he could smell the scent of her hair, he looked across the room at Temari and then down at Ino once again and smiled. Ino took this as a good sign, she put her drink down and took his hand as she went in for a kiss. Itachi put his drink up to his lips and finished it in one gulp. He looked down at Ino, and saw her with her tippy toes, with her eyes closed leaning in with puckered lips. He glanced across the room at Temari, who looked like she as about to laugh. He smirked at Temari, and put down his drink. He turned to Ino and leaned down and put his head right next to hers. Ino opened her eyes in surprise, as he whispered in her ear. "Your a beautiful girl Ino, but you must excuse me, your not my type." He pecked her on the cheek, and left her standing there speachless. 

"Not your type" She spun around and caught him stepping outside onto the balcony with Hinata. Ino picked up another drink and gulped it in one shot, and tossed it to the floor. "That Bitch" Ino turned around and stormed out of the dorm room.

* * *

Shikamaru watched as Itachi continued to muse Ino. When he saw Ino lean in for a kiss and Itachi smirked and it looked as if he was going to kiss her, Shika turned his attention to Temari. He was surprised to see her about to burst with laughter. 

"What, what's so funny?" Temari chuckled and looked at Shikamru as she watched Itachi burn Ino, out of the corner of her eye, and then lead Hinata out onto the balcony. "Nothing Shika" Shika didn't look inpressed.

* * *

Kisame was on his sixth drink now and was going on a ramble, 

"Hey, hey...I love you guys" He said as he smashed over a table and smacked Shikamaru in the head as he tried to steady himself. "I love you too dude"

Shika pushed Kisame off of him.

"Get the hell off of me man" Kisame rolled to the floor. He got up and shook his head. Lee stared on from behind the curtain. This was going to get interesting. Kisame finally got up onto the table, and began to undress himself.

"Come on, we're going steaking!" Kisame yelled out loud and began to undo his pants. He turned and saw Kankuro in the corner, "Kanmk, Kankud, Kankuro, yah you man, we're going steaking!" He took off his pants and he was down to his boxers. "Streaking man come on!... Come on" Lee gripped the curtains in anticipation.

Kankuro looked up and saw a blurry Kisame jumping around on the table. He took another drink from his cup,

"Pis..of..Kis.Kisame" He said as he turned his attention to the doorway and saw Gaara enter the room. He sat up quickly, his head spun a bit. "Gaara!"

Gaara turned his attention away from the drunk idiot and saw Kankuro in the corner. He began to walk up to him.

Kisame jumped off the table, and pushed people out of the way as he got to the door.

"Come on people, Steaking!" He stripped down to his brthday suit and bolted out the door screaming. Lee jumped out from behind the curtains,

"Kisame, wait me too" Lee took off his jumpsuit, as everyone else sheilded their eyes.

"How did he get in here?" Someone asked, but no one really cared because he was leaving.

Gaara faced Kankuro, Kankuro stood up and almost toppled over. Gaara shook his head.

"Pathetic!" Gaara said as he shoved Kankuro back into the chair.

"I'm not... I'm..not" Gaara kept shaking his head.

"Yah I know... just forget about what I said" Kankuro leaned back and closed his eyes.

"But what if your right?" Gaara raised an eyebrow and turned around to see Itachi poking his head back in the room from the balcony, Gaara sighed and began making his way over to him.

* * *

"Man, that was interesting!" Itachi said as he leaned on the railing and looked over at Hinata. Hinata leaned he elbows on the railing as she looked down at the school yard. She nodded her head in agreement. Itachi glanced at her. "So... what do you think of the party." Hinata gripped the railing and leaned back so that she could see into his face. She shrugged. "Yah, it's quite boring." Itachi said as he strethced his arms, and then craked his fingers. Hinata winced. Itachi looked at her and laughed. "What does that bother you?" 

"No, it's discusting!" Hinata said as she pushed off the railing. She glanced up at him,

"You know, It's nice to have a friend like you Hinata, Kisame's an idiot, you can only really mess around with him, but I can really talk to you." He said as he stepped closer and tugged at ther hair. Hinata blushed and was about to ask him something when,

"We're going STREAKING" Itachi, looked up at the glass door and saw Kisame flip over a table.

"See what I mean?" Itachi said, as he stepped around her. Hinata closed her mouth and followed. Itachi finally opend teh door and saw a naked Lee run out of the room screaming. He shook his head, and caught a glimpse of Gaara.

Gaara aproached Itachi and nodded in Kankuro's direction. Itachi looked and didn't even have to ask, he nodded. Gaara nodded thanks and went off to find Naruto.

"Hey, Hinata I gotta go help Kankuro back to our dorm, see yah tomarrow in auto" Hinata nodded and watched Itachi argue with Kankuro. Itachi finally got Kankuro to co-operate with him as he carried Kankuro out the door.

* * *

The party was over and most were gone, except for Sasuke, who was tied to the bed, wondering when the hell something was going to happen. He turned his gaze to the clock, it's been atleast four hours now. Sakura was still in the bathroom. 

"She's been in there since the party started and she tied me up" He said to himself. "Sakura, what the hell are you doing in there?"

Sakura paused searching through all of the cuboards.

"Why, do you wann-"

"No, just hury up and un tie me." Sakura opened up another box, and blew her hair out of her face.

"No"

"It's been four hours and you haven't done anything, clearly you-"

"- yes I do"

"No you don't"

Sakura turned around and sat on the floor,

"Are you sure you don't have any condu-"

"No!" Sakura grabbed her hair infrustration. She had no idea what she was doing.

The last guest just left and Ino was wondering where Sakura had gotten off too. Ino walked to Sakura's bedroom and opened the door. She tuned and saw Sasuke strapped to the bed.

"What?" Ino turned and saw the bathroom door closed. "Sakura! Whatthe hell are you doing?" Sasuke tried to lift his head to see what was going on. He sighed in frustration.

Ino barged throught the bathroom door, and found Sakura just sitting there. Ino slammed the door closed.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing"

"Nothing"

"Yah, I've been in here for four hours, I have no idea what I'm doing" Ino smirked.

"If you don't know what your doing, can you let me go" Sasuke yelled. Sakura sighed.

"Oh, a virgin are we!" Ino said, with a chuckle.

"So are you!" Sakura yelled.

"Not anymore" Sakura stood up, with her eyes wide.

"What... who?"

"Itachi"

"No Freakin' way, like he'd do you, your to young, you flat chested bitch." Yelled Sasuke. Hmm. Didn't know he had it in him.

Ino picked up a curling iron, and flung out the door at him.

"He did too, you jerk."

"What the hell Ino." Sakura said as she pushed passed her to see Sasuke wincing in pain. Ino walked out with her arms crossed.

"He did too."

* * *

"Man, your bloody heavy" Itachi said, with a grunt as he took out the key to their room and opened the door. Kankuro just mumbled. 

Itachi kicked open the door to Kankuro's room and dropped Kankuro on his bed. He picked up teh conferter that was tossed to the floor the night before and threw it on him. He then turned out the door as he flicked of the light.

"Sweet Dreams"


	22. Chapter 22

Authors note: Thanks for the reviews and props to Kaitou Angel for the pulease. So here's teh next chapter... and don't forget to review.

* * *

Kankuro was pleased to see one hot babe, dressed in a nurses out fit standing beside him. He smirked as she leaned over him, and he took a peek down her uniform. 

"Is my lil' Kankuro sick" She asked seductivley. Kankuro smiled and nodded a yes. The 'nurse' leaned back and smiled. "What should I do for my sick little boy" she asked teasingly. Kankuro smirked.

"I think Kankuro needs a kiss" The nurse twirled her hair and smiled. Kankuro smiled in return as she leaned over him. Kankuro closed his eyes as her lips came to his. It lasted but only three secounds, but it was the best three secounds of Kankuro's life... until he opened his eyes. Kankuro sighed as their lips released, and he opened his eyes smiling and glanced at the nurse.

Kankuro's smile turned into one huge frown, then his eyes opened wide as he screamed with horror. There infront of him stood Itachi, smiling seductivily, dressed in the nurses out fit. He leaned over Kankuro and whispered in his ear. As Kankuro tried to back away.

"Is there anything else, my Kankuro would like?" Kankuro shut his eyes and shook his head back in forth. Itachi stood back up,

"Are you sure?" He asked teasingly. Kankuro looked at him terrified. He clenched the blankets around him as Itachi moved in for another kiss. Kankuro closed his eyes and screamed hysterically.

* * *

"Hey Kankuro..." Itachi said, as he grabbed Kankuro by the shoulder and tried to shake him awake. Kankuro was yelling in his sleep, and he woke Itachi up. 

"Aaaaaah, get the fuck away-" Kankuro jolted awake as Itachi slapped him across teh face. He put his hand up to the part that was stinging and looked to his left to see a sleepy Itachi leaning over him. "Aaah" Itachi jumped back as Kankuro screamed and jumped up frantically.

"Dude, calm down, it's just me" Itachi said as he cought himslef from falling to the floor.

Kankuro stared at the half dressed Itachi, his hair was untied and sat at his shoulders. He began to shake his head. Itachi raised an eyebrow,

"Yo Kankuro are you allright?" Itachi asked, approaching him slowly.

Kankuro, now hugging his pillow began to realize that it was just a dream. Kankuro lied back down.

"Yah, I'm fine man, just a dream." Itachi was now standing beside his bed and was looking down at him. Kankuro glanced up at him. "Just a dream, allright." Itachi nodded his head. Kankuro stared off into space wondering, and thinking about what the dream ment. Was he gay. He scrunched his face, "No..." Itachi turned his head slightly, curious. He leaned over Kankuro,

" Kankuro, are you sick?" Kankuro looked at Itachi who was now almost face to face with him, his eyes widened in terror as the dream came back to him.

"No!" He pushed Itachi away from him and dove under his covers. Itachi shocked, stood up and walked to the door.

"Whatever man!" Itachi was about to walk out the door when he took one last glance over his shoulder. He saw a huddled up Kankuro under his covers, clutching his pillow. he raised his eyebrows, and smirked.

"It must of been one hell of a dream!"

* * *

It was the next moring and Kankuro had slept in. Itachi got up early, and was looking for Kisame. 

"This kid is such an idiot, he probably froze his small naked ass off." Itachi said as he searched the school yard. He was jsut about to give up and figured Kisame had awoken allready and had headed back to their dorm when caught a glimpse of something in the forest. "What the..."

Itachi stepped through the opening where he and Kisame had caught Neji growing his 'grass'. He looked around and saw a figure lying there. Itachi rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Hey Ki-" Itachi stopped in mid sentance when he noticed that Kisame wasn't alone. He put his fingers up to his temples and massaged them in frustration. He then kicked Kisame in the head.

"Wha..hey!" Kisame yelled as he grabbed his head,wincing in pain. Kisame looked up to see not so amused Itachi glarring down at him. "What?" Kisame asked.

"I thought you said you weren't gay" Itachi said.

"I'm not-"Kisame was about to finish when he felt an arm wrap around him. He looked down and saw a very grinny Lee lying beside him. "- ah... what the fuck!" Itachi crossed his arms, and smirked. "Dude get him off" Kisame pleaded as he tried to wrench free of Lee's tight grip. Itachi just watched, not in the mood to help.

"You should of thought about this before, you decided to get waisted and ran off streaking" Kisame finally got free of Lee's grasp, and stood up.

"I... I di..." Kisame tried to come up with an explanation.

"Oh, and what do you presume on wearing back to the dorm?" Itachi asked, cocking an eyebrow. Kisame looked at Itachi, and glanced down, finally noticing that he wasn't wearing anything at all. He turned around and noticed that either wa Lee. He looked at Itachi agian with a sick look on his face. Itachi just glarred at him and shook his head.

"Come on" Itachi said as he turned on his heal and headed back to teh school yard.

"But-" Kisame stopped arguing when a bag was tossed at him. Kisame looked up and saw Itachi smirking.

"Put it on before someone see's you" Itachi said not anymore amused. Kisame quickly opened teh bag, and through on teh clothes that Itachi had packed inside. "So... what do we do with him?" Kisame followed Itachi's nod and his eyes came upon a smiling Lee.

"I have just the idea" Itachi smirked as Kisame walked back and picked Lee up, and they headed back towards the dorm rooms.

* * *

Sasuke woke up happy to be back in his own room. Sakura had finally released him after Ino had thrown that curling iron at him. He still couldn't believe that Itachi would sleep with her. He rolld over in his sheets wondering about this when he came face to face with a smiling Lee.

"Aaaaaaaaah" Sasuke jumped up and fell out of bed. Lee, a very deep sleeper just grabbed his pillow and rolled back over. Sasuke jumped up terrified. He clutched the edge of his dresser as he starred at a naked Lee sleeping in his bed. He glanced at the door of his room quickly when he heard Gaara's voice heading in his direction.

"Sasuke, what's your problem man.? You better hurry up our you'll be late for-" Gaara stopped in mid sentance, when Sasuke's door was slammed back into his face.

Sasuke quickly jumped for the door knob and slammed the door back shut, trying to keep Gaara out.

"Hey!" Gaara said very annoyed. He grabbed the door knob and turned it and rammed his shoulder into the door, "Let me i-" Gaara toppled over Sasuke as the door bursted open. Sasuke sat there starring at him horrified. Gaara sat up and shook his head and then glanced at Sasuke, he looked up at him curiously, "What?" Sasuke didn't say anything he just glanced at the bed quickly and then back at Gaara. Gaara slowly turned his head towards Sasuke's bed while keeping his eyes on Sasuke. Sasuke began to shake his head,

"It's not what it looks like... I don't-"

"What the Fuck?" Gaara jumped up as his eyes fell on a very happy Lee. Gaara turned his head and looked down at Sasuke.

"I don't know how he got there, seriously"

"Who?... Got where?" asked a curious Naruto, who popped his head into to see what was going on. Sasuke slapped his hand to his face. "Woah... Lee" Naruto looked down at Sasuke and cocked an eyebrow.

"I dunno Sasuke, but this is defiantley going on file" Gaara said with a smirk as he took out his picture phone.

"I hate you"

* * *

Kankuro sat in front of his computer, just starring at it. He couldn't help himself from thinking about that dream he had last night. He looked around the computer to see an empty seat in front of Lee's computer.

"Hmm... I guess Lee had a worse night than I had." Kankuro sighed, he's got tell somebody. He looked at the clock that sat over top of Iruka's desk. He'd been sitting there for a half an hour now. He raised his hand.

"Yes, you can go the 'washroom' Kankuro." Iruka answered him without even looking up. Kankuro smiled sheepishly and bolted to the door. "I asume you won't be back!" Kankuro turned around and walked out of the classroom backwards as he shrugged. Kankuro decided to go to Kiba's dorm and see if he had any good footage.

He opened the door slowly and popped his head in.

"Yo, Kiba, you in there." He let himself in and headed to where the t.v. was. He stepped around all the camera equipment, and found a happy Kiba hooking up a camera to the t.v.

"Yo Kankuro, was up man?" Kiba said over his shoulder as he put the last wire in. Kankuro sat down in front of the television and shrugged. Kiba glanced at him and rasied an eyebrow. "You, allright? It looks like you had an interesting night last night." Kankuro starrred at him.

"Dude, you have no idea." Kiba took a seat beside him and turned on the t.v.

"Yah, why don't you in lighten me." Kiba said as he changed the chanel to video.

"Oh..well.. I ah, had a dream." Kiba laughed,

"Yah, must of been one hell of a dream." Kankuro punched him in the arm. "What? what I say?"

"Kiba, be considerate will you... I'm trying to tell you something!" Kiba looked at Kankuro and stopped laughing, he was serious.

"Allright, sorry"

"Ok... so I had a dream, and there was this nurse, and she was you know..." Kankuro motioned something with his hands. Kiba raised his eyebrows and nodded. "Yah, and she asked if I wanted anything... you know..." Kiba smiled and kept nodding his head.

"Yah, I know... you dog-" Kiba nodged Kankuro in the arm

"- oh god your discusting." Kiba raised his hands,

"What?" Kankuro started to twiddle his thumbs.

"Well, um... the nurse kissed me and-"

"She kissed you, dude... what's your problem" Kankuro clenched his fists.

"The nurse was Itachi, you dick!" Kankuro yelled at the top of his lungs. Kiba flung backwards, dropping the converter. He stared at Kankuro wide eyed.

"WHAT?" Kankuro put up his hands and covered his face.

"I know" He looked up "What does that mean?" Kiba sat up and began to laugh his ass off.

"Dude, I dunno but it's really funny" Kankuro turned and glarred at him. Kiba stopped laughing and turned his attention to the television, and pushed play. Kankuro forgot about the dream for a sec when he turned his attention also to the television.

The camera slowly moved up two hot, beautiful woman in bikinii's. One took out a bottle of sun tan lotion, and the other began to take off her top. Kankuro's jaw dropped. He leaned in closer to the television,

"Woah, this is good" He said as he glanced at Kiba. Kiba just nodded in approval. Knakuro looked back at the screen, "Wha.. No go back!" He jumped at the t.v. and swipped his hands across the t.v. as if he could make the camera go back to the two women. "Go Ba-aa-ack" Kankuro whined, as the camera fell upon a girl, by the name of Hinata. Kankuro turned his attention at Kiba, with a death glare he punced on him. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Man, I dunno, I just can't help myself!" Kiba said as he tried to block Kankuro's punches. After being hit in the face a couple of times, he finally got a hit in. Kankuro, rolled off of him wincing in pain. They both lied there gasping for air. Kibe looked to his right, and saw Kankuro glance to his left and they locked eyes.

"Dude, I totally hit your face in" Kankuro said with a chuckle. Kiba smiled but winced again.

"Yah you did, but I got my fair share in." Kiba said as he sat up slowly, while holding the side of his head. "Hey, let's get some ice, then I'll show you the way to the girls change room in the vents." Kankuro glanced at Kiba quickly, looking very interested.

"You-"

"Yah, I decided to go search for it after are little mis- hap earlier"

"Sweet!" Kankuro jumped up and grabbed an extra camera. "Dude come on let's go"

* * *

Sasuke, Naruto, and Gaara sat in Science class, waiting for Mr. Zabuza to show up. Half the class had gone by allready and still there was no sign of him. 

The door finally opened, and everyone held there breath. They let it out with a sigh of relief when they noticed it wasn't Zabuza. But it was a man none of them had seen before. He walked to the front of the class and turned to stare at them for a bit.

"It seems, that your teacher... Mr.Zabuza ...is... missing." the man said. The class began to get loud as everyone began to talk at once.

"Mr. Zabuza, missing... what is he like skipping class." someone said.

"No, he enjoys torchering us way to much."

"It also seems that the guidance counsler, ... Mr. Orochimaru,... is ...missing also" the class went silent as all the heads turned to the man standing before them. "So if any of you, know anything or noticed any peculier behaviour... we would like to know about it... you can contact me at the office under the name, Hayate." The man than turned and walked out of the classroom.

"What the hell was that about?" Naruto yelled.


	23. Chapter 23

Authors note: Thanks for the reviews guys... glad you liked the whole dream thing. So here's chapter 23, don't foreget to read and review.

* * *

Kankuro followed Kiba eagerly down through the vents. Kiba came to the turn, this time he went the opposite way they had gone last time. 

"Yo, it's just up here" Kankuro nodded and followed closely. Soon they came upon an opening in the vents, and they could here some talking and giggling. Kankuro grinned happily. They both manuvered themselves so that both of them could see.

They peered over the side and watched as girls came out of the showers and helped eachother with their clothes.

"Dude" Kankuro said, "This is awesome!"

"Yah, I know" said a voice other than Kiba and Kankuro. They looked at eachother, than slowly looked up and came face to face with Kakashi. "Yo!" Kakashi said as he saluted them with a grin.

"Aah" Both of them jumped a bit. "Man, what the hell are you doing here?" Kankuro asked.

"I could ask you the same thing" Kakashi retorted. Kankuro looked at Kiba, and they both shrugged.

"All right fine... but aren't you like twenty-"

"No, I'm qutie young thank you very much" Kakashi said cutting him off.

"Yah, but weren't you like going after the Math teacher."

"Yah" Kiba put in.

"Yah, so she's hot!" Kankuro and Kiba couldn't argue with that. The three of them peered through the opening and found out that during their little conversation the girls had got up and left. "What the hell!"

"Jeezus, Kakashi... way to distract us from the show"

"Me... I was here first"

"No you weren't we were" Kankuro yelled back.

"Fuck you man, this is my spot."

"Your spot I don't see your name on it." Kiba replied. Kankuro was getting red in the face.

"Yah, it's right there" He motioned up. They followed his direction and read 'Kakashi' in huge permanent, capital letters.

"No Fucking way" Kankuro said. Kakashi nodded, with a smirk on his face.

"So, I sujest that you two find a new view." Kiba looked at him and then glanced at Kankuro. Kankuro didn't look too pleased.

"Fuck you man!"

"No, Fuck you" Kakashi yelled back.

"You guys I think you two should calm down" Kiba said as he noticed that the vents weren't going to hold out much longer. The both of them turned their attention towards Kiba.

"You, calm the fuck down!"Both of them yelled at him. Kankuro looked at Kakashi,

"You can't tell him to calm the fuck down." Kakashi rolled his eyes.

"Whatever"

"Hey, piss off!"

"Um, guys, I know I'm supposed to... but the vents"

"SHUT UP!" Both of them yelled. The vents then dropped a bit. Kakashi and Kankuro glanced at eachother, "Oh, Shit!" The vents then broke open, and the three of them tumbled to floor.

"Ow... Jeezus" Kankuro said as he sat up for the secound time, falling from the vents. Kakashi sat up beside him wipping him self off. Kiba rolled over onto his back and looked at the hole they created in the roof.

"I told you" Kiba said. Kankuro kicked him in the head. "Ow... well I did"

"Whatever" Kankuro said as he cracked his back. He looked up at the hole, "Heh, I guess it's not your spot anymore Kakashi" Kankuro said with a chuckle. Kakashi glarred at him and then looked up, he could still read out his name.

"For the time being" Kakashi said. Kankuro stood up and patted down his uniform. He was about to say something when the door to the change room opened. He turned around and came face to face with a group of girls.

"Hello!" He said, and hen he gulped, they didn't look to happy. Kiba stood up slowly and gulped with him. Kakashi looked around the room, and jumped up quickly.

"Oh... this is the girls changeroom" He said sheepishly. "He he" He shrugged.

* * *

Itachi and Kisame were returning to their dorm after dropping Lee off inSaskue's room.They continued towards their dorm when they came upon a "HUGE" poster on the bulitin board.They both stopped and read it. 

"INO, no longer virgin,all thanks to ITACHI! - SAKURA and INO!"Itachi read out loud. (They post everything.)

"Are they serious"? Kisame asked.

"That slut." Itachi answered

"I wonder how many people know"?

"Hopefully no body! Help me get this down."

"Right" As Kisame and Itachi took the poster down, Hinata walked around the corner and read what it said.

"Is that true Itachi"? she asked

"What? Oh hey Hinata, and NO ofcourse it's not" Itachi let go of the poster and left Kisame standing there struggling to get it down.

"Itachi, if it's not true then...why were you putting it up"?

"Hinata, we were taking it down, Ino is spreading lies about me and her"

"Oh...so you and Ino-" she was cut off when Itachi put his hand on her shoulder, making her blush a little.

"Hinata, I dont like her okay, and I never did... Besides she's not my type."

"Um okay, and uh...Itachi I was meaning to ask you somthing"

"Oh yah, shoot"

"Well...I...Itachi-" she was cut off by the school bell. She was about to continue when she saw Ino and Sakura walk around the corner.

"Never mind Itachi, I have to go"

"Hinata wait-" but before he could talk to her she had already walked off "I wonder what -"

"- Yah if your done can you help me out lover boy" Kisame spat out at Itachi

"What?" Itachi turned around and remembered what he was doing. "Oh right sorry" He helped Kisame rip the poster down.

"Itachi? What are you doing to my poster?" Ino asked as she came up behind him. Itachi turned around quickly and came face to face with Ino.

"What am I doing?" Itachi stated, as he glarred down at her. He glanced at Sakura who stood there smiling. He glanced back at Ino and smiled. "Um... Ino!"

"Yes" she said as she leaned in closer to him.

"Can I talk to you for a sec..." He glanced at Sakura, who also seemed to have leaned in. "...Privately!" Ino leaned back.

"Ofcourse" Ino grabbed his hand and pulled him away from Kisame and Sakura.

Sakura turned and watched Ino lead him away. She glanced up at Kisame, and Kisame glanced at her and raised his eyebrows. Then they both turned and walked away in opposite directions.

* * *

Naruto was heading to his dorm, he didn't feel like going to class he was way to tired. He walked around the corner and bumped into Kisame. 

"Watch it" Kisame said

"What crawled up your ass and died?" asked Naruto.

"You know, you could help me out!" Kisame said as he looked down at Naruto.

"What?" Naruto asked curiously.

"You know I like you kid , why dont you stick with me and Itachi... inorder to distract our so called clients"

"You mean I help you two steal stuff?"

"Yup, and you'll get at least... oh I don't know how about 10 persent" Naruto put his hand up to his chin as if he were thinking about his options.

"Ok. So what do I do?" Kisame rolled his eyes.

"It's quite simple really, all you have to do is distract them when me and Itachi are doing a little five finger shopping." Naruto raised one of his eyebrows.

"Um...Allright"

"Okay, how about we start by you helping me find Itachi" Kisame said as he walked by Naruto and headed for the cafe.

"Right" Naruto said as he ran to catch up to Kisame and his long strides.

"O yah and kid, if you fuck up... I'll have to resort to killing you"

"What?" Naruto said as he stopped in his tracks. Kisame stopped and turned around and glanced down at him,

"Oh! Didn't I tell you... this isn't a game you know" Naruto gulped,

"But I didn't agree to thi-"

"Yes, you did" Kisame said as he crossed his arms, "You can't back out now"

"Why the hell not?" Naruto asked angrily.

"Because" Kisame said.

"Because why?" Kisame shrugged,

"Just because!" Kisame then turned around and continued to head to the cafe.

"That's not an answer." Kisame stopped and turned around,

"Well, I don't really know why... that's just how it goes. It's like joing a gang... Naruto... right." Naruto nodded. "Yah, you just can't"

"Well that's stupid." Naruto retorted as he ran to catch up once again.

"I didn't make the rules kid" Kisame opened teh cafe door and walked in. Naruto followed Kisame in the cafe,he was still complaining about the so called rules.

They continud through the cafe and looked around and noticed that Itachi wasn't there yet. Kisame figured Itachi was still handling Ino, so he walked to his and Itachi's table and sat down. He motioned Naruto to sit down as well. Lee walked into the cafe and noticed Kisame sitting and talking to Naruto.

"No! It can't be!" Lee yelled

"Kisame and that...that...uhh...hmmm...bitch...ya that's it"

Lee sped off towards his own room fast.

* * *

Kankuro winced in pain as he pulled himself out of the dumpster that sat behind the school just outside of the auto shop. It seems that the girls didn't like the fact that him, Kiba and Kakashi, had fallen into their changeroom, and they all had decided to drop the three of them into the garbage. Some how Kakashi had gotton away. He stood up and peeled off the banana peel from his head. He turned around and helped Kiba out as well. 

"Dude... I am having the worst Friday ever." Kiba nodded his head as he wipped something from his pants.

"Yah, I know... we should do something to counter it." Kankuro agreed.

"Like what?" Kankuro said as he headed towards the school.

"I dunno" Kiba said as he followed him in through the back doors.

They nodded to a couple of kids who sat on one of the benches just inside of the doors. The kids scrunched their noses and gagged as the two of them walked by. Then an announcement went over the P.A.

'Attention students, this is your principal speaking. I know this is the long weekend, and I just wanted to tell everyone, to have fun but don't do anything stupid. Your probably wondering why I'm doing the announcement now instead of at the end of the day... well it's simple... I'm leaving early for a nice facial. Plus you kids are killing me... and I hate...'

Kankuro paused, and spoke to Kiba over Tsunade's voice,

"Kiba, I've got it"

"Got what?" asked Kiba as he watched Kankuro fumble through his pockets. Kankuro looked up and smiled as he pulled out his cell phone and began to punch in some numbers. He gave Kiba the thumbs up as he put the phone to his ear.

"Yah, hey dad, wassup?" Kankuro asked, Kiba cocked an eyebrow and crossed his arms "Yah, I'm fine... but I was wondering... huh, yah I did, ok so it's the long weekend, yah, a party... you cool with... yah we'd be using the pool... going out? So you wont be around!" Kankuro nodded to Kiba with a huge smirk on his face. "Yah, thanks dad... your awesome." Kankuro slapped his phone shut and shuved it back into his pocket.

"What was that about?" Kiba asked. Kankuro looked up and put his arm around Kiba and lead him down the hall in the direction of the cafe.

"You and I are going to have a party" Kiba glanced at him,

"A party, where?"

"My house" Kankuro said as he slapped Kiba in the back of the head. "Come on! Let's find Ino and Sakura... they can make posters" Kiba rolled his eyes and continued to follow him down the hall. "Oh and we should invite that cashier at the convienience store"

"Right... we should do that!" Kiba said sarcastically.

* * *

Zabuza barged through the front doors of the school panting, he ran a long way. Who would of figured that Orochimaru's house was all the way down the street and up a huge hill. He looked over his shoulder and saw that no one was behind him. He sighed and wipped the sweat off of his forhead with the back of his hand. He stood up straight and fixed his tie. He looked at his watch and swore under his breath. Half of the school day had gone by allready. He listened to the announcement that rung over teh P.A. 

'...you kids. If it weren't for you I would look ten years younger... Look at all these wrinkles... Oh and by the way... you all can kiss my as- 'Ms. Tsunade you have a phone call on line 3' - oh thankyou Anko... uh... right, ok so... don't do anything stupid'

Zabuza shrugged his head,

"Yah I hear yah" He coughed, clearing his throat and walked towards his classroom.

He was about to open the door, when a hand came down on his shoulder.

"Zabuza... we've been looking all over for you." Zabuza turned around slowly and came face to face with Karunai.

"Oh, Karunai... I uh-" He stopped and starred over her shoulder. Orochimaru walked around the corner and caught his eyes. Karunai looked at him curious and turned her head slowly and glanced over her shoulder.

Orochimaru put up his hand and twidled his fingers in their direction with a seductive grin on his face. You culd see the lust in his eyes.

Karunai glanced back at Zabuza and raised an eyebrow

"What is this all abou-" Zabuza quickly opened his classroom door, ignoring her

"-um... I've gotta go!" He said frantically over her shoulder as he jumped into his classroom and slammed the door in her face. She turned back around in shock to come face to face with a slyly looking Orochimaru. She leaned back a bit, he was a little to close for comfort. Orochimaru leaned into her with his hands clasped infront of him, he leaned in so cloes that he was face to face with her and that their noses were touching. He grinned, and raised his eyebrows,

"He's shy!"


	24. Chapter 24

Author's Note: Allright, thanks for the reviews. This chapter is some what intense... especially between Ino and Itachi, for all of you who wanted to know what happened between them after she led him away... well all I can say is DRAMA.

* * *

Itachi followed Ino away from Kisame and Sakura. He followed her around the corner and into a deserted hallway. She stopped suddenly and turned around smiling at him. Itachi glarred down back at her. Ino's smile slowly turned into a frown. 

"What?" Ino asked as she let go of his hand and crossed her arms infront of her. Itachis gritted his teeth in frustaration. He kept clenching and un clenching his hands over and over again. Ino raised her eyebrows, edging him on.

"Ino, what the hell were you thinking?" Itachi asked angrily trying to keep from slapping her across teh face.

"What was I thinking?... What do you mean?" Itachi's eyes widened in surprise.

"What do I mean?" Itachi bursted out loud, and then quickly went to a whisper as acouple of girls walked around the corner and headed in their direction. He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her to the side. "...Ino, the poster! You and me... nothing happened, we weren't even alone... ever!"

Ino didn't even bother in keeping her voice down, she glanced as the two girls walked by and answered him loudly so that teh two of them could hear,

"Itachi, what are you saying?... You were to drunk to remember... that night was teh best night of my life" She emphasized best night, and life. Itachi's nostrels flarred as he tried to keep his anger under control. He glarred at the two girls as they began to whisper between one another. He knew exactly what they were talking about, and he knew it wouldn't be long before it got through the school. He turned his attention back to Ino. She nodded her head to the side and smirked up at him. He couldn't take it anymore, he took a step towards her as he cracked his knuckles. Ino took a step back a little shocked, and slammed into the lockers behind her. She got her composure back quickly and glarred up at him, "Sakura and I rule this school, espescially when it comes to the guys we want, and we always get what we want, Itachi"

He cracked his knuckles again, and smirked at her, she smirked back and this startled him. No one ever stood up to him before, like she was,

"Heh, what are you going to do Itachi... Hit me! Like that would help your little situation, for all we know, those two girls have spread the word about us... and you hitting me would look like you abused me... you have no..." she leaned close to him so that their lips were almost touching. He turned his head slightly, "... power" She leaned back and smirked up at him but closed her eyes quickly as Itachi's fist came towards her.

Itachi slammed his fist against the lockers beside Ino's head. She opened her eyes slowly and looked into Itachi's steaming face as he glarred into hers. His anger slowly faded as he helplessly admitted defeat and slowly slid away from her without a word, and headed in the direction of the cafeteria. Leaving Ino stunned, but smiling in sick accomplishment.

* * *

Kankuro was walking to the convienience store. He decided to skip the rest of the day and relyied on Kiba to get the posters and the announcment about the party out to the students, as well as setting up rides for everyone. 

He came up to the door and stepped in and looked around. Nicole wasn't at the cash, he noticed that the guy from last time was behind the counter. He casually made his way over and stood infront of the cash. The cashier raised an eyebrow looking a little sceptic. Kankuro placed his hands on the counter and spread them wide and leaned in slowly, keeping his voice down,

"Is ah, Nicole working today?" The boy crossed his arms and scowled at him. Kankuro leaned back and raised his hands defensively. "Dude, if she's your girl-"

"I'm no ones girl" a voice came from behind him. Kankuro jumped and turned around.

"Nicole" Nicole smirked up at him, and crossed her arms,

"What do you want Kankuro?" Kankuro smiled and was about to reply when he was interupted,

"Nicole, you know this... guy?" The cashier from behind the desk asked. Nicole nodded with a playful smile,

"Yes, I do... him and his friends came in last week... they were... interesting!" Kankuro smiled,

"Yes, we were... And I remember you enjoying yourself!" Kankuro said. The cashier behind his desk snorted. Kankuro ignored him, "So... I was wondering if you'd like to hang out with us all, at my house, we're having a party... pool party!" Nicole raised her eyebrow.

"Oh... a pool party" Kankuro nodded.

"Yah, like she'd go-" the cashier said, and was cut off. Kankuro rolled his eyes at her playfully, signifying how annoying he was,

"-I don't have a bathing suit" she said chuckling, at Kankuro's face. Kankuro smirked,

"Well we'll just have to go get you one." Kankuro said, as he turned around and grabbed a Pepsi out of the cooler and plopped it onto the counter. He smirked at the cashier infront of him, who glarred at him. Kankuro tossed him some cash and turned back around with the Pepsi in his hand, "Come on, we can go to the mall now" Kankuro said as he placed his arm around Nicole's shoulder and began to lead her out the door.

"Okay" Nicole said with a laugh, for some reason she couldn't say no to him, "See you Tuesday, Kev" Nicole said over her shoulder. Kevin slammed the cash into the drawer and glarred at Kankuro, who turned and winked at him as he opened the door,

"Oh, yah... and since it's the long weekend Nicole, you can stay as long as you want... I believe everyone else'll probably stay till like, oh I dunno... Monday" Kankuro said glancing down at her as the door slammed behind him. Nicole just raised an eyebrow up at him and smirked.

* * *

Itachi walked into the cafe to find almost everyone talking about him and Ino.He sighed and continued on to the table that Kisame and Naruto sat at. Itachi pulled up a chair and sat there and layed his head in his arms. 

"What's up?" Kisame asked, a little worried.

"Nothing" Itachi mumbled, as he turned his head so that they could hear him.

"You sure, because you look pritty upset" Kisame said.

"I don't care any more" Itachi said quietly as he starred into space.

Itachi rolled his head so that it layed face down into his arms that were crossed infront of him on the table. Kisame looked at him with sympathy and turned his attention to the crowed that had gatherd around Ino who just walked in. She was rambling on about her and Itachi.

"We have to cheer him up" Kisame said to Naruto.

"How do you suppose we do that?" Naruto asked

Kisame began to whisper into Naruto's ear. Naruto started to snicker and nodded his head in agreement as they walked towards the boy across the cafe.

"Exscuse me" Kisame said as he approched Sasuke.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked, he looked at Naruto and raised an eyebrow. Since when did Naruto hang out with Kisame, wasn't he like scared shitless from him.

Kisame and Naruto snickered as they grabbed Sasuke and dragged him to the middle of the cafe.

"What are you two doing?" Sasuke asked terrified. Naruto was not going to get away with this.

Naruto and Kisame then stood there with Sasuke, and every student in the cafe at that moment turned and looked over at them.

"For the last time what are you two going to-" Sasuke was interupted as Naruto and Kisame nodded to one another and pantsed Sasuke in front of everyone. The cafe then struck with laughter as every one stared at him.

"Laughter is the best medicine" Kisame said to Naruto.

Kisame and Naruto looked towards Itachi smiling, but their smiles quickly turned to frowns. Itachi wasn't even paying attention, he still had the same expression on his face. Itachi didn't even look in there direction as he got up and walked passed them out of the cafe. He continued on when he bumped into Hinata.

"Hi Itachi!" Hinata said with a slight wave. Itachi didnt reply, he just waved and walked by. Hinata caught a glimpse of his face and decided to follow him, "What's wrong Itachi?" she asked, real conserned. Itachi stopped abruptly and turned towards her.

"Long story short, Ino's a bitch and I don't wanna talk about it!" he then turned and continued to walk away. She ran up and caught his arm,

"Itachi, what happend?" she asked him quickly. He shrugged her hand off and continued to walk,

"Nothing" he answered over his shoulder.

"If it's nothing then why do you look like you want to roll up and die?" she asked a little angry. He stopped in his tracks, she stepped closer to him and was about to put her hand on his shoulder when he burst out,

"Just never mind!" He then stormed off leaving Hinata standing there with her arm waving in the air, worried when someone tapped her shoulder. She turned around and saw Ino standing there smileing at her.

"Ino, somethings wrong with Itachi, what happend?" Ino crossed her arms,

"Why do you care, it's not like he cares about you!" she stated, rudely.

"That's not true! Me and Itachi are great friends-" Hinata said quickly but was cut off,

"-Yah, you two are just 'friends', unlike me and Itachi, who have a relationship!"

"That's not true, Itachi doesn't like you, and he would never like you" Hinata argued, and Ino laughed.

"Ha, what... you haven't heard?" Ino asked,

"I've heard,and you and I both know it's not true" Hinata said as she pointed in Ino's face. Ino leaned back, and slapped Hinata's hand out of her face,

"Whatever" Ino stormed off in the opposite direction of Itachi. Hinata stood there worried and turned around and starred in the direction in which Itachi had stormed off earlier.

"I wonder how Itachi's doing?" she asked herself quietly.

"We should really do something that would get her back!" a voice said from behind her. Hinata wurled around and saw Kisame standing there.

"Kisame, that wouldn't change anything!" she stated.

"Yah, but I'd enjoy it, beides it'd be fun!" Kisame answered with a slight shrug.

"Kisame, go talk to Itachi" Hinata said with her hands on her hips.

"Fine, but I don't see why he would listen to me why don't you-"

"- because I tried allready" Hinata said looking down as she twidled nervously with her hands. Kisame cringed, then sighed.

"Allright I'll try" he reasured her. He patted her on the shoulder and then sped off to find Itachi.

* * *

Gaara walked towards his dorm (It seemed a lot of people where skipping class.) un-like Naruto. Gaara just didn't care about class at the moment. He cotinued on his way when he saw to young men walking towards him. Gaara walked by and turned his head towards them. He reckonised one of them. He went by the name of Hayate and the other one he didn't know, he was dressed the same way and was chewing on a tooth pick. 

The two walked passed him when Hayate turned around all of a sudden and addresed Gaara .

"Hey kid, what's your name and why aren't you in class?" He asked. Gaara stopped and turned around slowly,

"Me, my name's Gaara... and why the hell do you care if im not in class?"

"Well... Gaara,we happen to be with the school" said the one with the tooth pick.

"What are you talking about and who the hell are you?" Gaara asked planting his feet, and crossing his arms infront of him

"I am Genma"

"Well, Genma, I happen to not care... now can I go to my dorm?" Gaara asked rudely.

"I'm affraid you don't understand Gaara, because we're the law of this school, now you be a good boy and go to class." Hayate stated.

"Oh, and what are you going to do if I don't... give me detention." Gaara questioned.

Genma walked over to Gaara and took out a club. Gaara raised an eyebrow at this and then stepped back shocked as Genma took a swing and swatted him in the side of the head and knocked him out. Gaara fell to the floor with a slight thud. Genma picked him up by his legs and began to drag him towards the student counciler's office.

"Yo Hayate, wanna check his wallet?" Genma asked with a cruel grin on his.

"Sure, why not" Hayate replied with a slight shrug. Genma stopped and dropped Gaara to the floor.

Hayate rummeged through Gaara's pockets and found his wallet. He opened it to find it was loaded with cash. Sweet, they thought as they split it 50/50. Genma picked him back up and continued to walk to the office, while Hayate looked through Gara's pictures. One picture was of his dad,the other was of his sister, his brother and the rest were of a huge t.v.

"Woah, his sisters hot!" Genma said as he looked to the side and caught a glimpse of the picture of Temari.

"Yah, but look, it's that Kankuro kid." Hayate said as he picked up the one of Kankuro.

"yah so?" Genma asked, with a shrug.

"Zabuzas been asking us to get this guy for like,ever" Hayate replied as he looked at the picture more closely.

"The guy sure holds a grudge" They both looked at eachother and shrugged.

Hayate slipped the wallet into Gaara's pocket as they approached the door of Orochimaru's office. He straightened his tie and knocked on the door. No one answerd. They decided to enter when someone tapped on both of there shoulders.

"What can I do to you.. uh.. for you two?" Orochi asked, with a huge smile across his face. It wasn't often when a couple of fine looking guys came knocking on his door.

"Oh, sup, we're dropping him off" Hayate said, nodding towards Gaara. Orochi looked down slowly and locked eyes onto Gaara.

"Oh, Gaara, yes what for?" He asked slyly.

"Well he was skip-" Hayate was explaing when Orochi cut him off,

"-Ah yes...Well you both have work to do and so do I, so, ta ta now" Orochi said as he pushed them away, he then turned around and clasped his hands together as he starred down at Gaara.

Hayate and Genma turned back around to protest when Orochimaru grabbed Gaara by his feet and struggled as he dragged him into his office and slammed the door in there faces.

"Well, Now thats off of our backs I guess were off for today, eh Genma?"

"Yup, say do ya wanna spend some cash?" Genma asked with a smirk on his face.

"Sure let's head to the mall" Hayate said and turned towards the direction of the parking lot.

Gaara woke up in a dark room and rubbed his sore head.He sat up and looked around. His eyes widened in shock as he saw Orochi on the other end of a dark table that sat in front of him.

"Excuse me sir, why am I here?" Gaara asked, trying to rember what happened in the past fifteen minutes.

"Oh, but Gaara...You should know why you are here, you were very naughty, VERY NAUGHTY." Orochi said, leaning over the table, waving his finger infront of Gaara's face.

"uhh!... Sir your making me uncomfortable" Gaara said as he slouched in his chair.

"Well you should be, I'll let you go now if you promise me that you wont be so Naughty." Orochi said, placeing his elbows on the table and claspping his hands together, trying to look all authorative like. His sick creepy smile kinda gave it away though,

"Uh, yes sir" Gaara replied, keeping his head down, trying not to make eye contact. He pushed his chair back and headed for the door.

"Now remember, don't you be naughty!" Orochi said playfully as Gaara was about to step outside. Gaara paused,

"uhh, yes sir"

"Because if you are... you'll be hanging out with me for a while" Orochi said smiling.

"Yes sir" Gaara said as he turned to close the door behind him,

"Oh, and don't be shy, stop by anytime!" Orochi said, standing up and leaning over the table, making him looking very needy. Gaara paused before closing the door and looked up at him a little annoyed but uncomfortable at the same time,

"Can I leave now?" He asked, whinning a little. Orochi frowned a bit,

"What, you don't like me?" Orochi asked, grabbing the edges of the table.

"Uhh...sir im really uncomfortable... I'm gunna leave now" Gaara said closing the door,

"Wait!" Orochi said stepping around the table...

Gaara closed the door quickly and ran as fast as he could to his room that was the worst experience ever.

* * *


	25. Chapter 25

Authors Note: Hey guys, thanks for the reviews. Let's go to the mall...lol

* * *

Kankuro sat on a chair outside of Bikinni Village's changeroom, smiling as he waited for Nicole to come out and show him the bathing suit she was trying on. He had picked out a nice two piece for her to try on. Even though it was to the disliking of Nicole, he had found a way of getting her to put it on. Kankuro turned to the changeroom as he heared the door open and Nicole stepped out. Kankuro smiled as she inspected herself in the mirror 

"Looks hot!" Kankuro said nodding in approval, Nicole rolled her eyes

"Yeah I guess...but I don't like the colour" Kankuro raised an eyebrow,

"The colour doesn't matter"

"Oh and what does?"

"Uh nevermind... lets try it in blue" Kankuro said quickly handing her another one, Nicole smiled and walked back into the changeroom. Kankuro walked around and was browsing picking up a bunch of different bathing suits he thought would look awesome on Nicole. He turned when he heared her coming out of the changeroom again "See you look ultra hot in that colour... really doesn't make a difference" Nicole rolled her eyes and saw the bunch of suits in Kankuro's hands,

"Oh I'm not trying on all of those" Nicole said pointing at them, Kankuro pouted alittle,

"Oh come on Nicole please...for me?" Nicole just lowered her head in defeat and grabbed the swim suits out of his hands, this is going to be a long day...she thought as she stepped into the change room.

* * *

At that very moment Genma and Hayate were in the mall's cafe, talking about their purches. 

"Dude,we spent everything that kid had" Genma pointed out.

"Yah, we should bust that kid more often" Hayate said with a chuckle

"Yah, and hardly any of it was spent on me" Genma said looking through his bags.

"Really? Then who'd you spend it all on?" Hayate asked as he took a sip of his cafe mocha.

"My lady friends!" Genma replied with a huge smile on his face.

"Oh yah, the chicks who we met up with." Hayate said as he nodded and leaned back in his chair.

"Yah, there they are now" Genma said as he poitned just outside of the cafe'

"See yah boys!" they said with a wave.

"Bye ladies"Genma and Hayate yelled.

After a while they got board and walked off in some random direction. They came upon a store and saw a familier looking kid inside.

"Hey kid, over there in the store ... yah you holding all those Bikiniis!" Genma yelled causeing a lot of attention.

"Do you have to be so loud" Hayate hissed in his ear.

"Yes! That way he can hear me Hayate! It's only simple logic!"Genma yelled in Hayate's ear.

"Shut up... you idiot" Hayate hissed, holding the ear Genma joyfully yelled into.

"It doesn't look like he knows we're talking to him" Genma said, pointing out the obvious.

"pfft..what was your first guess?" Hayate and Genma shrugged and walked up to Kankuro

"Hey kid, what's your name?" Hayate asked him.

"Uhh..." Kankuro stood up and scratched his head nervously. "Well first tell me why your asking?"

"Well we're looking for a kid by the name of Kankuro, Zabuza's been asking us to help catch him for days." Hayate replied, crosing his arms over his chest.

"Uhh...well you've got the wrong guy, im uhh..hmmm...I'm Kevin..." Kankuro replied, thinking and coming up with a lie quickly.

"Oh... okay well if you see him tell us" Genma said, not looking at Kankuro but at the fine looking cashier at the desk, who kept giving him the 'look' Genma smiled.

"Well I have seen him, I've got a picture too" Kankuro said quickly as things came to him, Kankuro pulled out a picture of Kiba and handed it to Hayate.

"That's Kankuro?" Hayate asked, Genma was to occupied with the cashier to look at the picture.

"Uhh...yah that's him" Kankuro said, with a slight grin.

"Uhh...wow, Kankuro doesn't look like what his reputation states" Genma said finally taking his eyes of the cashier and taking a look at the picture.

"Yah he looks like a loser, well that's probaly because he is a loser" Hayate put in.

"Yah, I've heard rumurs that he's gay" Kankuro added.

"Yah, he covers it up by pretending he's a pervert" Genma said with a laugh "Haha what a loser"

Kankuro twitched. He was pissed, this was him they were makeing fun of. He was angry but a also a little scared. Mad because they mocked him as he stood there right infront of them but also because what they were saying made some sence, 'was he gay?'.

Nicole came out of the change room and turned to the mirror,

"Hey Kankuro what about this?"

Hayate and Genma looked up from the picture glarred at Kankuro, who was turning a beat red.

"You know... Kevin, or should we say Kankuro! The kind of people we hate are not Gays, but we do hate liars!...liar!" Genma cracked his knuckles

"Now, now guys, what if we make a deal?" Kankuro said stepping back everytime Genma took another step forward.

"Like what?" Hayate asked, Genma paused as he cornered Kankuro into a shelf of towles, and raised an eyebrow,

"Uhh..I'll invite you to my pool party... free drinks?" Kankuro said with a smile,

"Sweet free food and a place to crash for a week" Genma said placing his arm around Kankuro and turning back around to face an interested Hayate, and very confused looking Nicole.

"So, do we have a deal?" Kankuro asked, glancing up into Genma's face.

"Sure, but one more thing" Genma said smiling down at him. Kankuro raised an eyebrow looking a little worried,

"Do you know, Gaara?"

"Yah, he's my little brother, why?"

Genma looked ay Hayate and Hayate looked at Genma. Genma smacked Kankuro across the head with the familier club he used on Gaara earlier.

"Sweet" Hayate said as he grabbed Kankuro's wallet. He smiled and opened it, and slowly frowned.

"What?" Genma asked

"Theres nothing in it" Hayate said, moping a bit.

"What the... you have to be shitting me"

"Oh... but look at all the pictures of these girls" Hayate said as he pulled out a stack of pictures

"Cool, but what evs let's go" Hayate popped the pictures back in Kanuro's wallet and then placed it back into his back pocket. He then stood up and left after yelling at Genma to leave the cashier alone.

Nicole stunned, knelt down beside Kankuro. Kankuro woke and sat up rubbing his head,

"Jezus Kankuro... what the hell was that about?" Nicole asked as she helped him up. Kankuro shook his head and looked down at Nicole.

"I dunno, but damn, you sure look fine in that Bikiini." Nicole crossed her arms across her chest and smirked,

"Yah... I bet I do!"

* * *


	26. Chapter 26

Author's note: Well thanks for all the reviews. LoL yeah I know it's been a long time since I've updated. And I also have to give a shout out to VulcranDune and their triumphant return. Anyway here's the chapter you've all been asking for...

The day of Kankuro's party arrived and everyone for some reason was on a huge coach bus heading in the direction of Kankuro's house. Itachi was still upset and Naruto was still hanging out with Kisame and Itachi. That left Sasuke to sit all by himself, which added to his emo exterior. Your probably wondering about Gaara. Oh, he's sitting with Sasuke, he's just more interested in the t.v. in front of him. Kankuro was with Nicole, and Sakura and Ino we're chatting with their Sasuke fan club about the whole Itachi/ Ino thing.

"Hey, Naruto you going to put the bags in the upper compartment or what?" Kisame asked somewhat annoyed. Naruto looked at the huge, quite heavy looking bag and nodded. He placed his freshly bought icecream blizzard on the pull down table infront of him and picked up the bag. He looked in the compartment above them and noticed that it was allready full. He turned around and looked in the compartment over Sakura and saw that there was room. He lifted the bag over his head and began to shove it in when he turned his head and noticed that his Blizzard was gone,

"What the hell?" Naruto turned his head more and saw Kisame scarffing it down. "Hey" Naruto let go of the bag and it fell smashing into Sakura's head.

"Hey, Naruto what the hell is wrong with you?" Kisame shuved the spoon back into the blizzard and plopped it back down on the table. Naruto turned back around to Sakura,

"Oh, sorry. Sorry it was-"

"-Ok, just watch it" Naruto nodded and picked up the bag again. Once again he began to place the bag up into the compartment. Kisame watched him and grabbed the Blizzard and began shoveling it into his mouth. Naruto looked around again,

"HEY" He turned quickly and let the bag go. It fell and smashed Sakura in the head once again. This time Sakura got up and cracked her knuckles.

"Naruto!" Naruto didn't even acknowledge her, he was to busy fighting Kisame for his Blizzard. Sakura cracked her knuckles once again and dived into the action.

By the time Sakura had finished destroying Naruto, the bus had arrived at Kankuro's huge house and everyone was getting their stuff as the bus pulled into the long winding driveway.

"Allright everybody out" Kankuro said as he stood up from the back of the bus and pushed one kid down the aisle infront of him. Everybody got up and followed suit. Kankuro jumped out of the bus and turned to the crowed which followed him. "Welcome to my grand home" Kankuro said as he waved his hand to the side. "Pool's in the back, refreshment's in the kitchen, and rooms are upstairs... enjoy" He turned around and took his bag from Nicole who had graciously picked it up and dragged it off the bus for him, as well as her own bags. "Thanks"

"No problem" Nicole rolled her eyes, and followed a wide grinning Kankuro up the front steps.

"Are you sure your father is allright with this?" Shika asked Temari following her up the stairs. Temari shrugged,

"I suppose so, He did call and ask him. Plus my father's basically a kid himself." Temari said and smiled at him. Shikamaru paused and thought about it. Just thinking about it made him nervous. He didn't think her father liked him very much, but he shrugged it off and followed Temari up the stairs.

Kankuro made his way down the main hall and after offering to help carry Nicole's bags, he made his way up the flight of stairs with Nicole trailing behind him. He got to the top and made his way to the left and after passing a couple of doors he finally stopped and opened one.

"Here you go" Kankuro said and motioned Nicole inside. "I thought this room would suit you the best" Kankuro stated with a smile. He walked over to the bed and placed her bags onto it. Nicole looked around and crossed her arms over her chest.

"And why is that?" Nicole asked turning her attention back to him. Kankuro's grin grew bigger as he made his was to the other side of the room.

"Ah, well. That's because it's right next to mine" Kankuro paused and turned back around to face her. Nicole raised an eyebrow,

"and...?" she asked a little annoyed, also indicating that there was something else to it. Kankuro smirked,

"And this" Kankuro put his hand out and turned the handle of the door he stood next too. It took Nicole a while to realize where it lead too. It wasn't the closet, the closet was next to the washroom which was no where near this door. She took a step closer and peared inside. She raised both eyebrows in shock, and stepped back and faced Kankuro's nodding face and he winked at her. "Uh, huh. It conjoins to my room"

Nicole was about to reply when someone walked into the room. Kankuro looked up and Nicole turned around quickly,

"Oh, did I interupt something?" An older man asked, with a smirk on his face. Kankuro laughed and stepped around Nicole.

"Nope dad, just showing her, her room." Kankuro said clasping his hands together.

"Oh, and are you going to introduce her, Kankuro?" Kankuro's father asked.

"Right, dad this is Nicole, Nicole this is da-"

"Call me Ace" Kankuro's father said with a very casual smile and a hand shake.

"What?" Knakuro asked confused. His father didn't even look up to acknowledge him. He just smiled down at Nicole and rolled his eyes.

"Well that's what all my friends call me" Kankuro just looked even more confused. Ace let go of Nicoles hand and turned to Kankuor,

"So where is that sister of yours? She was coming to right?" Kanuro scratched his head,

"Uh, yeah, I think I saw her heading up to her room with that Shikamaru kid" Ace raised his eyebrows,

"Really?" He turned and left the room without another word.

Temari opened the door of her room and walked inside. Shikamaru followed shortly after dragging the rest of her bags up the stairs.

"Did you really need to bring all this stuff?" Temari turned around and gave him a very innocent look. Shikamaru dropped the bags in the middle of the rooms floor and rolled his eyes. "Um, do youthink your fath-"

"Hmm" Ace stood in the doorway of Temari's room and glarred at Shikamaru. All Shikamaru could do was stare and slowly clear his throat.

"Daddy" Temari ran up and gave her father a big hug. "You remember Shikamaru don't you" Ace let go of his daughter and looked up,

"Ah yes, how could I forget" Shikamaru gulped. "Come, you must be hungry. And you must introduce me to more of your guests." Temari smiled back at her father and waved at Shikamaru to follow them. He did, but ever so slowly.

"Kisame, this isn't are house. You can't just barge in and eat what ever you like." Kisame stood up straight and peered around the fridge door at Itachi, who was sitting at the kitchen table. Naruto was know where to be seen.

"Well, why not? It's basically the same thing as us doing it at school. Is it not?" Itachi rolled his eyes and glanced at the kitchen doorway.

"Itachi! Is that you?" Itachi jumped out of his chair.

"Uh, yes. Yes it is sir." Itachi gave him a slight smile. Ace made his way towards Itachi's outstretched hand. "It's been along time" Itachi nodded and looked past him at Temari. Temari gave him a slight smile. "Temari! Why'd you ever break up with this young man?" Ace asked as he turned around and placed his arm around Itachi's shoulders.

Temari looked down, and glanced slightly at Shikamaru, who had a look on him as if he wanted to kill someone.

"I don't know daddy, it just-"

"Well you two should get back together. What a smart match.. I trust Itachi here, he'd be able to provide for you, better than that other kid what's his name" Ace put his finger to his temple as if her consintrating really hard. "Shikaka something" Kisame spat out the chicken he was scarfing down his throat, and burst out laughing.

"Shikaka. Oh man that's priceless. I gotta remember that one" He said pointing the half eaten chicken leg in their direction. Ace smiled and nodded, while Itachi blushed a little as well as Temari, and Shikamaru looked as if he were going to die.

"Shikamaru dad."

"Yeh, whatever. Come Itachi I want to show you that new yaht I got, that I was telling you about before you two broke up. You should come sailing with us sometime." Itachi nodded and followed after giving one last glance at Temari and leaving Kisame to the fridge. Temari turned to Shika and shrugged. Shikamaru just fumed.


	27. Chapter 27

Author's Note: Hey guys. Thanks for the reviews, and your welcome VulcranDune. I figured I'd put up another chapter before school starts and I get real distracted. But unfortunatley there going to be shorter than usual. So here it is...

Some time had passed and a lot of them had made there way out into the back where the pool was. Kisame had taken most of the food outside and was eating on the deck and Itachi was in the garage with Ace talking cars. Temari had calmed Shikamaru down, and the both of them we're lounging around the pool talikng. Skura and Ino's group we're in the shallow end playing with a beachball, and Sasuke sat under a tree all by himself.

Lee couldn't believe he was actually at one of teh schools parties. No body ever invited him to anything before, he was so happy he had gone out and bought a brand new bathingsuit just for this special occasion. Lee had his strapping green speedo on and was getting ready to jump in the pool. He backed up about twenty feet from the pool's edge, and got into a running stance.

"Hey Kisame, watch this" Lee yelled out at him. Kisame looked up and opedned a bag of chips. He then watched Lee take a run towards the pool and then jump. Kisame quickly looked away as he heard Lee hit ground. The poor soul jumped to early and landed afoot form the pools edge. Kisame looked back slowly as everyone gasped, as Lee slowly rolled into the pool. Everyone started screaming,

"Hey he's not coming back up!" Kisame stood up on his chair and looked into the pool. The kid was right, Lee was sinking slowly. He shrugged and sat back down. Everyone turned and stared at him.

"What?" Kisame asked.

"Well aren't you going to save him"

"Me" Kisame pointed at himself as he stood up, "Me why me"

"What's going on out here?" Itachi asked as he entered the backyard. Ace and him had finally finished their catching up,and Ace had eft him to join his friends.

"It's the boy in the water. You know him right Itachi, He was hanging out with you and Kisame for a while there" Temari said as she stood up and walked over to him, leaving Shikamaru behind.

"Who Lee" Itachi said as he looked from Temari to the pool.

"Yeah" Itachi turned his head and looked at Kisame, who was standing there with crumbs all down teh front of him.

"What?"

"Well aren't you going to save him?" Itachi asked.

"What!"

"Well you're gay right?" Kisame stared at Itachi.

"How dare you!" Kisame said, ppointing right at him. It would of been a lot more serious if he didn't have food all over his face.

"Well you are" Temari gave Itachi a stern look. Itachi shrugged.

"Am not!" Kisame said jumping down from his chair and landing in front of him.

"Look, we wnet through this allready before" Kisame squinted his eyes, and slapped Itachi across the face. Everyone gasped. Kisame stepped back shocked and looked at his hand. Itachi also shocked, lifted his hand up slowly and touched his cheek,

"You hit me" Kisame stepped back once again and hit the table.

"Uh, yeah I guess I did." Kisame replied. Itachi stepped up and slapped Kisame across the face.

"Itachi!" Temari said grabbing his arm and attempting to pull him back. Kisame starred at Itachi, and Itachi stepped back and smiled.

"Now we're even." Kisame smiled back,

"Yeah even." Everyone just stared and we're really confused. It was too hard trying to understand these two. Temari rolled her eyes, and look back at the pool.

"Oh god, Lee's still drowning." Everyone looked at the pool.

"Oh yeah" Kisame said, "I guess I'll go get him... but I'm not gay." Kisame jumped into the pool and grabbed Lee's arm and dragged him up the pool's stairs and layed him down on the deck. "So, now what?" Everyone shrugged. By this time, Kankuro and Nicole had entered the backyard.

"Hey what's going on out here?" Kankuro asked pushing his way through the crowed.Everyone let him thrrough, and he ended up looking at an unconscious Lee."What the hell?" Kankuro turned around, and attempted to look over the crowed.

"He drowned" said a random kid. Kankuro turned and looked at him.

"Yeh, I can see that" Kankuro walked back out of the crowed, and started to rumage through the garden.

"Kankuro what are you doing?" Nicole asked him. Kankuro looked back over his shoulder at her,

"I'm not touching him"

"What?" Kankuro stood up with a long stick in his hand, and turned to her.

"And I'm definatley not giving that kid mouth to mouth" Nicole rolled her eyes and followed him back throught the crowed.

"What are you going to -" Nicole stopped in mid sentance as Kankuro jabbed Lee in the ribs with the stick. "Kankur-" He jabbed him again a little harder. "Stop tha-" Kankuro jabbed him one more time and the stick broke in half.

"Oh jeezus!" Kankuro tossed the peice in his hand to the side. Kankuro placed his hands on his hips and nodged Lee with his foot.

"Kankuro, would you sto-" Nicole hesitated once again as Lee turned over and coughed up some water. Kankuro stepped back, and the rest of the crowed followed as Lee stood up slowly. He looked around and came face to face with Kankuro,

"W, Wh who saved me?" Kankuro glanced to the side and Lee stepped forward, "Was it yo-" Kankuro quickly started shaking his head and jabbed his thumb out to the right. Lee turned to his right and saw Nicole, "You saved m-" Nicole looked at Kankuro and punched him in the arm.

"Ow!" Kankuro grabbed his arm and looked down at her, "Oh right no passed her" Lee looked passed Nicole, and the crowed backed up and opened up, and Lee continued to look and under the tree he saw Sasuke sitting there. "Him?" Kankuro bent over and looked to his right, through the crowed he saw Sasuke sitting there hugging his knees. He glanced up at Nicole and saw her raise one of her eyebrows. He stood up straight and pointed at Sasuke,

"Uh, yes. That's him" Lee jumped up and skipped over to him. The crowed then broke free and they continued to what they were doing before Lee did something stupid. Kankuro turned to Nicole, who didn't look to amused and shrugged.

"What? He looked lonely!"

Nicole just rolled her eyes.


	28. Chapter 28

Hello everybody, guess who's back. Yeah I know it's been a while, skol's a bitch and I beileive at the moment I'm failing a class. But who cares right? 0o Unfortunatley I'd be one who does, but anywho. Lets get on with the chappie, cause I know a bunch of you've been dieing to know whats going to happen next.

* * *

Lets get everyone up to date shall we. Lee had just drowned and was rescued by Kisame (who may or may not be gay) and then re- awoken by our faithful Kankuro. Now breathing, Lee was skipping over to his 'heroic rescuer' Sasuke, who was sitting under a tree, staring into his small pocket mirror, minding his own business ... 

Lee skipped through the crowd of people with one huge smile across his face. He came right up to Sasuke and plopped himself down beside him. He was so close to Sasuke, that if Sasuke were to put his mirror down and ignore his ' b-e-a-utiful face' and turn his head in Lee's direction they'd definatley lock lips- or smash heads- which ever you'd prefer. Anyway, Lee sat down, crossed his legs, placed his hands on his knees and leaned in even closer to Sasuke; close enough that he could smell the shampoo Sasuke had used to wash his 'b-e-a-utiful hair' this morning. Sasuke feeling quite uncomfertable, leaned away from Lee, but continued to stare into his mirror. Lee peered over Sasuke's shoulder and into the mirror so that he could see Sasuke's face straight on, and in doing so he caught sight of Sasuke's attempted death glare. Smiling, Lee winked at him, which seemed to of startled Sasuke. His face went paler than it allready was, and the mirror slipped from his grip. Lee casually swipped the mirror from mid air and held it out to him, but leaned in ever so slightly. Sasuke horrified,leaned back, Lee was almost on top of him.

"Sasuke I knew you cared" Lee said smiling. He leaned back and pulled the mirror to his chest and began to caress it. Sasuke's eyes widened and pulled back quickly, he jumped up off the ground patted down the front of his shirt and took off in the opposite direction. Lee was shocked. He loosened the grip on his mirror and stared off into the direction in which Sasuke had taken off. "But you rescued me!" Lee said to the point that everyone stopped what they we're doing and gave him weird looks. Lee quickly jumped up and began to head in the same direction as Sasuke. He sudennly stopped causing some random kid who was walking behind him to crash into him. For a small, skinny kid Lee didn't even budge. He had felt nothing, he was to preoccupied with the vision of Sasuke running in his direction, arms wide, with a look of determination across his face. Infact, Lee wasn't just invisioning it, Sasuke was actually running straight for him. Lee raised his arms out to him waiting for that huge lovable inbrace. He was up for one huge disapointment. Sasuke charged at Lee, and quickly stopped right infront of him, and stared up at him. Lee continued to hold his arms up, still waiting for that hug, his eyes were colsed and he puckered his lips a bit, cause you never know. Sasuke didn't think twice he grabbed his loving pocket mirror, turned around and strutted out and in to the house. He had come and gotten what he wanted and was ready to do his daily "Our Lady Peice" sing along, and due to the fact Kankuro's house was bloody huge, he had one huge room to crank it up. Meanwhile Lee knew Sasuke had come and gone, but for some reason he continued to stand there, arms up, wide, lips puckered, if you looked closely you could see the small tears beginning at the corner of his eyes. But determined that he was, he continued to wait.

* * *

Itachi sat by Kisame waiting for him to finish his huge snack. He sat quietly, without a word, staring blankley across the pool. It wasn't untill Temari walked into view that he actually bgean to concentrate on something. He began to watch her hesitantley, the way she held herself, moved, flirted with Shikamaru intrigued him in such a way that only he himself could trully explain. He ignored the fact that it was Shikamaru she played with at the moment, taking him right out of the picture the only thing he saw was her. She sat down beside Shikamaru and trailed her hand along his knee, Shika paid no attention to it, as he was to pre-occupied with his self pity to notice. Temari didn't mind, she was more into Itachi anyway. She glanced across the pool, and caught Itachi's stare, he dared not to glance a way, and mearly smiled at her. She returned and whispered something in Shikamaru's ear. Shika nodded, without even hearing what she said. She stood up, taking her eyes away from Itachi's she walked towards the house. With one last glance at him, and a little smile, she entered and went out of sight. 

"Yo, man that's your cue." Itachi snapped his head up at Kisame, who was pouring chips into his mouth, and stared at him in shock. Kisame looked down at him and shrugged, "What? She wants you man, and that little look there was your cue. If you're looking for the opportune moment to get with her, this'd be it." Itachi glanced at Shika, and noticed he wasn't moving, he looked more depressed then Sasuke, and that was saying a lot. Itachi shrugged, stood up, and casually walked towards and in the house. Kisame watched him go, and then turned his attention back to his glorious pile of food. "Allright baby it's just you and me now"

* * *

TenTen crawled out of the pile of suit cases and bags that had been tossed out of the bus earlier. Some how she had got herself tossed along with it, due to the bus driver mistaking her for someones luggage. She picked herself up and looked around thinking to herself,,omg! my first party! I wonder where everybody is. Tenten turned around and walked up the huge staircase and into the house. She contiued down the hall and spotted everyone at the pools in the back. 

"Wow cool," she was about to step out when she noticed she wasn't wearing a bathing suit, she turned to go back inside when Kiba ran by and knocked her into the pool.

"Sorry dude," Kiba said running off.

"Wtf! IM NOT A GUY!". Kiba paused, and looked around at her.

"If your not a guy, then your one butt ugly chick" Kiba said. everyone started laughing at her. Tenten got out of the pool and began yelling at everyone. What she didn't know was that her fly was undone and everyone couldn't stop laughing at the sight . Tenten got so mad she screamed as loud as she could when suddenly a bottle flew threw the air and smashed her in the face.

"Shut the Fuck up!" Gaara's dad said, looking quite pissed.

When TenTen woke she was in a dark room. She found a light switch and flicked it on and she found herself in the 15th cellar of gaaras house. she found an old map and saw that she had to go through a bunch of stairs and halls that arnt used. She opened the door to see nothing but darkness.

"Uh...don't worry TenTen someone will come for us " she said to her self as she sat down and began laughing insanly.

* * *

Lee stood there still with his arms wide. A boy walking by looked at him, 

"What are you doing?"

"I'm waiting for my lover!"

"What ever"

"He'll be back"

"WTF! are u gay"

"Are you?"

"No!"

"Well then begone with you" Lee said waving his hand to the side, but without opening his eyes.

"Whatever man"

Genma and Hiate were walking by and thought what the hell was he doing. Genma stopped,

"Wait a sec"

"Ok" Hiate said, and shrugged. Genma headed behind Lee and pantsed him.

"I didnt know you wanted to do this Saskue" Lee said, with a huge smile across his face from one ear to the other. Genma snickerd and walked off with Hiate.

* * *


	29. Chapter 29

Hello everyone:) I believe it was VulcranDune who wished for some more Kankuro lovin' Well I just have to say there's plenty of Kankuro in this chappie. So lets get the show on the road.

* * *

Kankuro and Nicole watched Lee get rejected by Sasuke once again with the rest of the crowed, everyone just shook there head in sympathy, some even smirked and chuckled as they remembered the last insident between Lee and Sasuke. After they saw that Sasuke had got up and left Lee standing there like the idiot he was everyone decided to get back to whatever it was that they were doing ealier before Lee tried to drown himself. 

Kankuro looked out of the corner of his eye at Nicole and gave her a smirk.

"What?" Nicole said as she shuffled her feet, the way Kankuro looked at her kind of made her nervous. He turned so that he was able to see her face to face and then eyed her up and down.

"So... when am I going to see you in that bathing suit we bought earlier?" Kankuro said stepping to the side and wrapping his arm around her shoulder. He then turned her around and started to lead her towards the house. Nicole gave Kankuro a sarcastic smile, but allowed him to lead her towards the house.

"Technically you already saw me in it at the store"

"Yeah so..." Nicole looked up at him and raised an eyebrow,

"So... there's a fat chance that you'll see me in it again" Kankuro stopped in mid step,

"What do you mean fat chance?"

"I'm saying-"

"You're saying I'm fat!" Kankuro said as they reached the backdoor.

"What?..no"

"Yes you are" Kankuro said as he opened the door and signalled for Nicole to go in first.

"No I'm not!"

"Yes"

"NO, I never" Nicole said, she was starting to get a little ticked off. At this point the both of them were right infront of Kankuro's room.

"Okay fine..." Nicole turned around quickly to face Kankuro as he opened the door to him room and stepped in.

"What do you mean fine?" Kankuro stopped in the middleof his room and through his hands up in the air.

"Fine, you win... you weren't calling me fat" Nicole stepped into the room and combed her fingers through her hair as she tried to calm down,

"Okay good, that's what-"

"But" Nicole glanced up quickly and saw Kankuro place his hands on his hips.

"But what?"

"But only if you give me a kiss" Kankuro said as he glanced over his shoulder and then turned around slowly to face her with a large smirk on his face.

"What! NO" Kankuro shrugged and sighed.

"Fine then, I guess you don't win"

"What?"

"Yeah, and you're just a big dirty liar" Kankuro said looking up at the ceiling with an innocent look on his face, he glanced down his noes at Nicole and smirked when he saw her face.

"You have got to be kidding me" Nicole said as she crossed her arms.

"Hardly" Kankuro raised his hands above his head and interlocked his fingers behind his head as he watched Nicole struggle with herself.

"Seriously Kankuro, I'm gunna-"

"Gunna what?" Kankuro said raising an eyebrow and cocking his head forward. "Is that a threat?" Nicole was now furious and jumped at him. Kankuro through his hands up in the air in defence as she collided with him tossing both of them to the floor. Kankuro grabbed Nicoles arms holding them back as she tried to Grab at his throat. "Wow you sure are fiesty"

Suddenly the door opened and Ace stuck his head in,

"Kankuro I heard a thud and oh- thats the way you do it son" Ace smirked and closed the door and continued down the hallway. Nicole stopped suddenly and sat up and folded her arms across her chest and cocked an eyebrow. Kankuro propped himself up on his elbows and looked up at her and smiled.

"What?" Kankuro said innocently. Nicole leaned in towards him so close that their noses were almost touching and smirked.

"I hope you enjoyed that, because thats the most forplay you're recieving from me for a while." Nicole said as she got up off of him slowly, and patted down the front of her pants. Kankuro scrambled up quickly,

"Hey what about that kiss" Nicole paused and glanced up at him, and batted her eyes playfully,

"I guess you'll have to wait" Nicole said and then turned and walked through the door that connected Kankuro's room and the one in which she was staying in for the duration of the weekend. Kankuro began to follow her and was stopped suddenly as the door slammed into his face.

"Take it easy Kankuro, if you want me in that bathing suit your gunna have to wait outside." Nicole said through the door. Kankuro rubbed his face and smiled to himself. This was going a lot better than he expected.

* * *

"Okay so here's the plan. You're going to hoist me up through this here window and then I'll pull you up in after me. Got it" Zabuza said as he pointed from Orochimaru to the window and back again. Orochimaru looked up at the window and then back at Zabuza and smiled, yes he definatly liked this idea. He claspped his hands together in aprovement and nodded. 

"Yup I got it" Zabuza nodded and moved towards the wall just underneath the open window, and lifted up one leg slightly waiting for Orochimaru to help prop him up.

""Hey, hey what the hell are you doing!" Zabuza said, jumping back from the wall and slightly away from Orochimaru. He turned and looked up at him, with an aw struck face and grabbed his butt in defence.

"I was helping you up" Orochimaru said innocently twirling his har between two fingers. Zabuza glarred at him.

"Your supposed to prop me up from my foot, not grab my ass and attempt to push me up, you moron." Zabuza said as he turned to the window againg and lifeted his leg up again wearily. Orochimaru smiled and skipped up towards him and grabbed his foot and pushed. "HEY, hold on, hold on!" Zabuza said as Orochimaru pushed Zabuza's foot over his head. He stopped at Zabuza's yells and dropped Zabuza's foot so that it sat on his shoulder. Now Zabuza was in a great deal of pain and discomfert. "You idiot!"

"Hey what are you two doing down there. Looks a little kinky... did you two want in? Are you guys one of Kankuro's friends? If you wanted in why didn't you say so?" Ace said, sticking his head out the window Zabuza and Orochimaru were trying to get into. The both of them stared up in confusion and said nothing for a bit. "Here hold on there I'll go open the gate"

"Uh yeah, we're his buddies... that's right" Zabuza said hopping up and down trying to stay balanced as Orochimaru stepped farther away from the wall. "Hey untangle me you moron" Zabuza said trying to lift his foot a little higher so he could get it off of Orochimaru's shoulder and out of this awkward situation.

"Oh right" Orochimaru said as he grabbed Zabuza's foot and slowly slid it off his shoulder. Zabuza stared at him uncomfertably and whipped his foot back as soon as it was clear from Orochimaru's grasp.

"Would you stop that, you're really freaking me out" Zabuza and Orochimaru turned around as the gate opened, and then quickly bolted through it and jumped into a large group of bushes, so as no one would see them or reckognize them. "Okay so here's the plan..."


	30. Chapter 30

yo! sorry for the long wait but uhhhh... we have like lives we have to live, like school and stuff so it will be longer each time for each chapie. hope you guys like it.

auther 3, john

(yah im the third auther, you may not know this but im the two main authers lil brother and I come up with some ideas, mostly to do with kankuro, kiba, itachi, kisami and others.)

hurray number 30!

get ready this ones long

* * *

Gaara's dad casually walked down the hall when he turned the corner and came face to face with an unfortunete sight. 

He stood there dazed and confused looking at a stupid looking kid with black hair, and no pants.

Gaara's dad came to his senses and said" WTF! someones been in my wine cellar".

He walked off to find Kankuro, and talk to him about this. He really liked his beer, and hated it when he got in trouble with the cops for under aged drinkers in his house.

* * *

Kisame was enjoying his bowl of chips, pop, and many other foods. He was just about to grab the chip bag when Hinata interupted him. 

"Hey Kisame where is Itachi?"

"Hmmm...if I can remember correctly, he was going somewere with Temari" he said with a full mouth.

"Where exacly?? she said desgusted

"Dont ask me" he said

Hinata sighed and began walking away when she stopped and said "Swallow your food before talking"

he swallowed and said "ok"

Hinata was about to walk out when Kisame stopped her, "You know what, now that I think about it, they're probally in her room"

"Oh ok thank you Kisame" she said quietly.

Great it will take forever to find out where thats is, or which one of her rooms there in she thought to herself.

* * *

Kiba walked down the hallway with his and kankuros prized videos. Kiba continued down the hall when he bumped into, Ace, Gaara's dad. 

Gaaras dad looked at the videos and snatched them up.

"whats this"? he said.

"uhhh nothing just a few home movies"

"really mind if i watchem"

"uhhhh... errrrrrr"

just then kankuro walked around the corner and greeted him.

"hey Kiba got the vids?"

"um...i did" Kiba replied

"what happend to them?"

"he has them"He said pointing to Ace.

Kankuro turned and yelled "give me back my po-DAD!"

His dad looked at him and then at the videos and looked up. He grinned and pocketed the vids.

"thanks son" He said.

"no wait dad, please give me back the videos"

"oh Gaara i need one of your T.V.s"

Ace began to walk off when kankuro jumped him. they began to beat and wrestle each other when suddenly a video slide along the floor and a foot stopped it. it was nicole. she picked up the video and read the title(2hawtforPc)

she stood ther for a good two minutes when she coughed.instantly kankuro and Ace stopped and looked up at her.

"nicole, hows it going?"

she just glared at him dropping the video and walked away.

"great..." he said. suddenly Ace socked him in the face sending him to the ground.

"thats right, who the man! i am!" ace yelled running off to gaara's room"

Kankuro just sat there on the ground ignoreing the forming bruise on his jaw.

"dude, thats one hell of a wound, dose it hurt"?

"thats not what hurts" he said as he got up and walked away

* * *

Zabuza and orchimaru crawled through the vents that they just entered. 

zabuza didnt know how but he had gone first and orchimaru tagged behind.

"should be just up here"zabuza said. they were looking for kankuros room

"its preety dark in here" orochimaru said.

zabuza shivered at the words" shut up"

"ok"

zabuza continued crawling when he fell through the vents landing in a random room. he stood up and looked around when orochimaru jumped out of the vents landing on zabuza, you would think that zabuza would fall, but the fact that orochimaru was a whimp he crashed into zabuza and toppled backwards to the floor.

"get up" zabuza comanded

"yes monkey"

"what"?

"oh nothing"

"ok, hide someones coming"

zabuza and orchimaru hide in diffrent areas of the room to hide from the person entering.

* * *

kisame sat in the kitchen when naruto came in. 

naruto was panting and held the milkshake kisame asked for from the DQ on the other side of town.

"here"! naruto said smashing the milkshake down, making some of it fly out in all directions. Naruto sat down with his arms crossed and stared at him.

"this is vanilla"?

"yah thats what you asked for"?

"no i wanted choclate"!"wern't you listening"?

"what! first I go and get you choclate, but when i bring it back you say, _noooo i want vanilla instead!_but then when i bring vanilla you want choclate again! gawd!"

naruto waited angerly and waited for a response.kisame stared back and opened his mouth.

"so"kisame said

"so what"?naruto replied

"arn't you gonna go back and get me my choclate"? he asked

"WHAT"! naruto yelled

"fine don't do it"kisame said disapointedly

"fine ill do it" naruto said annoyed

"good"

naruto left forgeting the other milkshake he had gotten before.kisame continued eating, then stopped and looked at the milkshake.he grabbed it and began drinking it.

* * *

Zabuza and Orchimaru hid in the room and watched as a boy wearing some emo looking clothes with raven hair walk into the room. The boy walked towards the desk Orchimaru was under and turned on the sterio, he opened his bag and pulled out a cd that read "our lady peace" and placed it into the sterio and turned it to his favourite song, 'Life'. He began dancing around the room untill he reached the large mirror, he smiled at himself and began posing. "Saskue you are fabulous"he said to himslef. He posed and brushed his hair out of his face and made pouting faces. Zabuza had to bite his toung to stop from laughing., he looked over at Orchimaru, who was curently videotapeing the scene with his cellphone(sounds familier) and danceing to the song within his hideing spot. Zabuza crawled to Orochimaru silently and grabed the phone. Orchimaru had no time to protest as Zabuza sent the video to all phones in the area, and sent a text message to everyone saying to send this to as many people they could. They quickly got out of there hiding spots and left the room. Zabuza laughed and continued on his way down the hall well Orochimaru took one last glance into the room and then followed him like a puppy dog, when Zabuza saw Kankuro walking down the hall a couple of feet infront of them. "nows our chance lets get him." 

Zabuza and Orochimaru snuck up on kankuro and grabbed him.

"what the hell!" Kankuro yelled."Zabuza!"

"shut up" He yelled, "finally I've got you, and man have I waited a long time for this!"

"Shut up fatty, you've got nothing on me" Kankuro yelled as he punched Zabuza in the face and ran off.

Zabuza stood there surprised and stunned as he held his cheek.

"That looks bad, want me to make it better?" Orchimaru said, turning to Zabuza with a seductive grin

Zabuza stood there like a deer in headlights. Eyes wide open. He looked forward and said, "no thanks" Then he walked off in defeat...

* * *

Temari led Itachi up the stairwell and into a large hallway with a beautiful large bay window that looked out into the backyard where all the other kids were swimming in the pool and messing around in the gardens. Itachi paused for a secound and looked down into the yard. He noticed that Kisame had left his large pile of food on the table he had conviniently placed out there just hours ago, and most likely he had moved in to the kitchen and most likely is now shoving food into his mouth. He glanced at the path that led into the house and noticed Lee standing their with is arms wide open, and for some strange reason had his pants down. He then glanced at the pool and noticed that Shikamaru was still sitting there and had yet to notice that Temari had left him. Temari turned around and noticed that Itachi was no longer following her, she skipped up toward shim and pecked him on the cheek. Itachi turned slighty at teh tough of Temari's lips on his right cheek and smiled down at her. 

"Hey, what're you doin? Aren't you coming?" Temari said as she grabbed Itachi's hand and tugged him in the direction of her room. Itachi nodded slightly and allowed Temari to pull him into her room, and then she shut the door with a quiet click.

* * *

"My milkshake brings all the boys in the yard, there life is like better than yours..." Hinata heard music coming from one of the rooms on her left as she stepped onto the hallway from the large stair well. She had no idea where Itachi was, or what room he was in so she decided to check every room in the hallway. She decided to look into the room that was booming loud with music. 

"Itachi...?" Hinata said as she opened the door and glanced in. She saw Sasuke belly dancing infront of the mirror with his shirt tied in a not so his belly button showed, and singing to the music. "Oh uh... I'm so sorry... sorry"

Sasuke twirled around from the mirror quickly and starred at Hinata in horror. He quickly tried to cover himself.

"Don't look at me!" Sasuke said, hurrying Hinata out of the room. "Get, get outta here" Hinata backed up quickly,

"I'm sorry..." She backed up and bumped into the wall on the other side of the hallway. Sasuke grabbed the door quickly and began to close it. "Wait... have you seen Itachi?" Sasuke paused before closing the door and glarred at Hinata. He starred for about a good thirty secounds and Hinata waited for his answer, she figured he was trying to remember where he'd seen him last. But Sasuke just stepped back into his room, and slammed the door in Hinata's face. Hinata stood there for a bit taking in what she had just seen. After she collected her thoughts, she then turned and continued to look into the rooms, knocking first.

* * *

"Okay... here's your damn chocolate milkshake!" Naruto yelled slamming the milkshake down infront of Kisame. Kisame glanced down at it, and then up at Naruto's steeming face. 

"Thanks I guess" Naruot's eyes widened.

"You guess! You guess! What the hell do you mean you guess?"

"I mean, like I don't want it anymore. I like drank the vanilla one" He glanced up at Naruto who looked like he was going to shit himself.

"Are you fucking shitting me?"

"I shit you not... I wanted a milkshake, and it just so happened that the vanilla was there" Kisame said, he glanced at the chocolate milkshake and then back up at Naruto.

"Well ofcourse it was there, I had just busted my butt going all the way across town to get you your god damn milkshake"

"Wow... wow... woah! Now take it easy" Kisame said raising his hands defensivly. "You didn't have to go get it."

"WHAT? You made me"

"No, I just suggested it. I'm not pointing any fingers here, but I think this is your fault." Kisame said pointing at Naruto casually. Naruto just glarred at him. "Now, I'm not gunna let this milkshake go to waste, so I'm gunna drink your milkshake, considering you so called busted your 'butt' going all the way across town to get this milkshake, when you could of just went to the dairyqueen just down the street."

"What?"

"Yeah, you know the one just down the street, didn't you see it on the way here?"

"No, ofcourse not, your big fat head was in the way, I couldn't even see out of the window."

"WAit, are you calling me fat?!"

"Yes, yes- I- am" Naruto said poking Kisame in the stomach every other sylable. "And besides you told me the nearest DQ was all the way across fucking town."

"No I didn't, I but only mentioned that one, it's bigger, and makes better milkshakes. You didn't have to go there, but you did"

"Oh jeasus!, Don't you give me that bullshit."

"What bullshit, I allready told you I'm not shitting you, I'm merely giving you facts... now could you so kindly get me a hotdog from Burger King?"

"There's no Fucking hotdogs at Burger King"

"Yes there is. I was there the other day"

"Well you must've been on crack, because they only make burgers there, hence the name."

"Hey. I'm always on crack... so you can shut your face. And go get me my hotdog."

"Go get your own fucking hotdog!" Naruto said.

"Now why would I do that, when I can other people like you to do it for me." Kisame said shoving chips into his mouth.

"Well I ain't your bitch no more" Naruto said pointing to himself. Meanwhile Lee had finally given up on Sasuke and had walked in on Naruto and Kismae's argument. Lee stood there with his mouth open, gapping at what he just heard.

"I'll be your bitch Kisame." Lee said to Kisame. Naruto turnned around and glanced at Lee. HIs face went blank and his eyes widened in horror. Kisame glanced up quickly and spat his juct recently chewed chips across the table and into his milkshake. It seems that when Lee left his spot he forgot to put his pants back on and was standing in teh kitchen infront of Kisame and Naruto in but only a shirt."What?" Lee asked, he then glanced down and noticed he had no pants on. He lookd back up in shock and grabbed the fruit bowl on the counter beside him and held it infront of him.

"Now that's just desturbing" Kisame said, as he wiped down the front of his shirt. He glanced back at Naruto and clasped his hands together. "Okay, fine you're no longer my bitch... just friends alright?" Naruto nodded and the two of them did a little hand shake they had made up earlier, and then Naruto nodded and walked out of the kitchen leaving Lee and Kisame alone. Kisame glanced down at his food and then up at Lee. "I'm sorry... it's gotta be you or me, one of us is gotta go." Lee looked as if he were about to cry. "Okay, I tell you what, you go put some pants on and go to DQ and get me a new milkshake, then maybe we'll talk." Lee's face brightened up.

"Okay" Lee said, dropping the bowl and running back outside to get his pants. Kisame watched him leave and then counted to ten. He then glanced in the direction Naruto had went, and then back to where Lee had left. He then burst out of his chair and ran in the opposite direction of Lee.

"Naruto wait up"

* * *

Ace was running down the halls towards the screening room where all of Gaaras T.V.s were. When it came into sight he yelled "Gaara I need a T.V.!" Ace burst through the door and dropped his jaw as he saw his son watching a movie with only greasy young muscular men on the beach,WITH NO CHICKS. "WHAT THE...?" Gaara ignored his father and turned the t.v. up."OH MY GOD MY SON IS GAY!" Gaara spat out his popcorn and coughed a couple of times before he looked over at his father."What are you talking about?!" Gaara yelled. His dad glarred at him and said "You know perfectly well what im talking about" 

"I'm not gay!"

"Then why are you watching gay porn?!"

"What the fuck? This isn't gay porn!"

"Then what is it?!" Ace said, crossing his arms infrotn of his chest.

"It's one of Temari's movies"

"An why the hell are you watching it?"

"for the chicks"

"I dont see no chicks"

"just wait"

Gaara and Ace waited for a minute when a few hot chicks came on screen.

"see dad"

"fine, alright well I need one of your T.Vs"

"no"

"plz"

"no"

"can i just have this one?"

"no way thats timmy"

"why not betty"

"what?"

"why a guys name and not girl name"

"because girl names are harder"

"no there not, face it your gay"

"im not gay"

"well im not listening to you anymore"

"im not GAY"

"blah blah blah"Ace then walked out of the room. He came back and took "timmy" and then bolted down the hallway.

"hey!" Gaara said and then turned back to his movie and continued to watch it.

* * *

Zabuza continued through the hall, he thought of the past events and knew kankuro had one and this trip was pointless, he disided to head back to school were he was suspose to be.man tsunade was gona be pissed.He walked around the corner and saw a a girl checking each and every room."what are you doing" he asked. the girl jumped and then went stiff as she saw it was her teacher zabuza.Zabuza then noticed it was that weirdo stalker girl hinata.."nevermind " he said as he walked past him and hinata let out a sigh and continued on. she was determined to find itachi and tell him her new feelings for him. she continued opening doors when she got to a big red door, she thought it must be her room.Hinata opened it revealing Ino sitting in the office reading something. "Ino?"Ino looked over and said 

"what do you want?"

"nothing from you"

"hmm and whys that?"

"because you hurt Itachi"

"I hurt him, wow how cute i never knew he had any feelings" as Ino spoke Hinata noticed an intercom on the wall behind her and decided to turn it on.

"You know nothing ever happend between you and Itachi" everyone could here the argument through the intercom, everyone quited down and listened, Itachi and Temari were pretty surprised and stopped fooling around to listen in with everyone else.

"yah so, its not like anyone can do anything about it, because now I'm twice as popular now that everyone belives me and Itachi foolled around." Ino stopped as she heard herself echo "what was that?"

"oh nothing, just the fact that everyone knows the truth now" Hinata said with a grin. She stepped out of the way and revealed an intercom. Hinata giggled and said "so what do you have to say for yourself?"

"you!You!YOU BITCH!"

"ouch that hurts Ino, how can you live with yourself?" Hinata said sarcastically"well I've gotta be somewere else so see ya." with that Hinata turned the intercom off and walked out. Ino slumped down into her seat.

"this..." all the people in the building started laughing at Ino "...sucks"

Just then Ace barged in and yelling "GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY OFFICE!" with that Ino ran off to her room screaming and crying and everyone around her laughed and called names out to her. She got to her room and slammed the door shut.

Ace sat down in his chair and hooked up the T.V. he plopped in one of the videos. He saw a young woman un dressing when the camra went around and set its sights on a young girl named Hinata."what the fuc?" he opened his mouth and cursed out a few words at Kankuro and Kiba. He then kicked the T.V. off the table and it crashed onto the floor breaking in half. Just then Gaara kicked the door open screamming "timmy noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo"his dad slapped him in the face.

"shut the fuck up, I'll buy a new T.V." Gaara stood up, and walked off

"ok" and he shut the door behind him.

* * *

Kankuro went in search of Nicole, he was trying to come with an excuse for the video Nicole had seen earlier and was coming short of ideas. Kankuro was walking down one of the halls that carried His and Temari's bedrooms, when he bumped into Hinata.

"Oh, hey Hinata, I heard the whole thing on the P.A. I knew Ino and Itachi never did anything." HInata looked up and then down to the side,

"Oh, yeah that. Well I figured everyone has the right to know, you know?"

"Yeah I know what you mean, so what are you doing up here anyway?" Kankuro said, looking up and down the hall. "Everyone's pretty much outside"

"Yeah, well I've been looking for Itachi... I need to tell him something..." Kankuro glanced at her,

"Oh! And you think he might be up here?"

"Well... Kisame did say he saw him and Temari walking together towards the house, he assumed they went upstairs." Kankuro raised his eyebrows and his mouth formed a surprised o.

"Oh, well Temari's rooms the last one down the hall on the right. I hope you find what your looking for Hinata, and well... I don't want you rushing to conclusions or anything... and uh... if.."

"Kankuro, it's okay I know Itachi, allright?." Hinata said, and she turned around and headed down the hall towards Temrai's room. Knakuro scratched his head and sighed as he watched her walk away. Then he turned and assumed Nicole had headed back to the room he had given her. He went to his room first. He walked in and turned to the door that connected his room to her room, and reached for the handle and paused.

"Okay..." Kankuro closed his eyes, took in a big breath and then let it go. He then opened the door, and began to walk in, "Nicole I'm so-" Kankuro stopped in mid sentence and his jaw dropped. "-rry" Nicole was in the midst of changing and was just pulling up her jeans. She turned around and did them up, and gave Kankuro a not very amused glare. "What?" Kankuro asked with a sly smirk, "You can't hate a guy for looking, it's his nature" Nicole rolled her ayes and threw one of the pillows from the bed at him. "Hey"

"Hey what, I guess you can't help it if your a big perve" Kankuro picked up the pillow and glanced up at her,

"So... you alright with me being a perve and what not." Nicole pulled on a t-shirt, and tied her hair back, she shrugged.

"I guess so" Nicole said tightening the tie, and giving him an evil grin. Kankuro smirked in reply.

"You guess so eh?"

"Yeah I guess so.." Nicole said walking in towards him, she leaned in like she were going to kiss him and then at the last secound changed her mind and tugged his shirt, "Come on, I'm starving lets get some icecream"

* * *


	31. Chapter 31

thanks for the reviews guys

everyones at school again, some happy things some sad. I'm sorry it's taking so long to update, but University is a lot of work and takes up most of my time... I barely have any time to just sit down and draw for pete sakes... I'm soooo tired lol.. anyway I hope you like this one.. it's kind of just getting us started into them being back to school... Itachi and Kisame should get real funny and random in teh next few chappies, and I know we have to update Kaskashi and Karunai... plus Lee has to come in somewhere...

enjoy : )

* * *

Kisame and Itachi were walking through the hall when Neji, the weird merchant guy stopped them 

"Hello there, would you like to buy video from party?" Kisame stopped as if interested while Itachi continued on to class.

"Aren't you that guy who tried to sell me that grass from a while back?"

"Hey that was some good shit" Neji said

"No it wasn't... it was just bloody grass"

"No! It was weeduh!" Neji said, emphasizing the last part.

"No it fucking wasn't"

"Well are you interested in some weed?" Neji said holding up a bag of grass and waving it back and forth in front of Kisame's face.

"Dude that's just green grass, the shit old people cut at like 6 o'clock in the bloody morning just to piss us teenagers who like to sleep in late of" Neji recoiled at Kisame's sudden outburst.

"No its weed, well you no what you don't deserve it. Okay...?" Neji said placing the bag of grass inside his jacket while looking up at Kisame skeptically.

"What ever I gotta go..."

"But... WAIT..." Kisame stopped in mid turn and looked back at Neji with a questioning look. "I'm selling video from party, you like?"

"Iwas at that party, and i don't fucking want it." Kisame said close to pulling his hair out.

"Fine but can I interest you in some apple juice?"

"I don't like fucking apple juice, are you retarded?"

"EVERYONE LIKES APPLE JUICE"

"No they don't!"

"BUT EVERYONE LIKES APPLE JUICE"

"NO THEY DON'T"

"DRINK THE FUCKING APPLE JUICE" Neji said pulling out a knife.

Kisame's eyes bulged in surprise and with his face red with embarrassment and anger he bolted down the hall to find Itachi and safety.

Neji sat down and admired his "weed" and pulled out a straw and began to drink his apple juice when Gaara walked buy.

"Can i interest you in video of party?" Neji said

* * *

Kisame and Itachi sat down in the new health class. A strange old man wearing a tacky Hawaiin shirt with a pair of dress pants rolled up as to look like shorts and thong sandals stood at the front waving a ruller around like it was his magical wand or something. 

"They must have found this guy picking out of a dumster and said ' hey this guy will probably do anything if we payed in food' so they decided to let him teach us health class they don't care if we go and get some chick pregnant. What's wrong with the education these days, it's like they think we're all dumb or something and there's no point in giving us decent teachers because we're all just going to fuck up in the long run." Kisame said. Itachi turned and gave him a weird questioning look, wondering where the hell that came from.

"Ya this guy is weird" Naruto said sitting down

"Oh hey Naruto whats up?" Kisame said

"Some weirdo tried to sell me grass"

"Yah tell me about it... that stupid fucker"

"Ok kids" the man said. "I'm Mr.Jiriya, and this is health class, today we will learn about drug and alcohol abuse"

"Now drugs are a very bad thing and you shouldn't use them, does anyone have any drugs on them."

Kisame was about to raise his hand when Naruto elbowed him.

"Ow that hurt" Kisame whinned

"Shut up Kisame" Naruto hissed.

"But that hurt... why would you do that?"

"Because you were gonna tell him you had drugs on you"

"no I was gonna ask to use the bathroom"

"wait what?"

"Yeah i need to go"

"Oh well then go head and ask"

"Okay.. I will!" Kisame raised his hand.

"You have drugs on you" Jiriya said.

"I need to go to the bathroom"

"Why so you can go get shit faced"

"I have no idea what you just said"

"Just go and don't come back all red faced and puffy eyed yeah hooligan"

"Ok..." Kisame said under his breath. This guy was a real psycho, he got up slowly and cautiously watched the teacher at the front of the class, making sure not to make any sudden movement he went as quickly as he could to the door and left the room. Jiriah watched him go out the door and seemed to be in some kind of out of body state as he just seemed to stare at the door well it slowly shut. He then turned his attention to the class.

"Yeah know what kids I'm feeling some kind of tension in this room, so I'm gonna make a desk change"

* * *

"That was the craziest class I've ever had, and I thought that Mr.Gai was effing weird." Itachi said to Kisame who was attempting to tuck in his new uniform but eventually he just gave up. Both of them were standing in front of the counter of the local convenience store where Kankuro's 'friend' Nicole worked. They decided they needed a change of atmosphere and decided to get a part time job. They figured it wouldn't hurt the 'business' because it allowed convenient benefits such as the continuous amount of prey that walked in and out of the store everyday, with pockets full of their unlimited amount of their mommy and daddy's money. 

It was Kisame's idea. He noticed that Itachi was even more depressed after Kankuro's weekend getaway bash and figured it had to do with Temari and Hinata, or Itachi just couldn't get over the rumours about him and Ino. Kisame figured this would give Itachi something to do, something to keep his mind off of things, plus he was feeling lonely because Itachi and him didn't hang out as much anymore. They had even gone to Asuma's Auto class and lit up in like a whole week, plus they were running out of cash and students 'merch' to pond off. A job was the perfect idea.

"Yeah... that dude was whack!" Itachi glanced at Kisame with a cocked eyebrow, since when did Kisame say 'Whack'. He shrugged, and didn't say anything. They had their first customer.

"Um excuse me..."

"What?" Kisame said dryly

"Um can I have a bag of Doritos"

"Alright that will be10 bucks"

"But it's 1 dollar"

"So I'm the cashier I can decide what the prices are"

"No you cant"

"20 bucks"

"What?"

"30"

"Wait hold on a sec"

"50"

"Screw this" the shopper said leaving

"Hey next time I see you, have that 50 bucks ready or I'll cut you" Kisame yelled

"Bite me" the shopper retorted

"Alright bitch get over here and i will!"

The kid walked over grinning thinking he could easily kick this wise guys ass. Obviously he didn't know how big Kisame really was as Kisame was sitting on a chair he pulled from the back room in order to sit on while he had to work cash so he thought Kisame was really short. Kisame stood up grinning also and ended up being a good foot taller than the shopper. The kids eye sexploded from his head when Kisame decided to step around the counter cracking his knuckles.

"Forget it I'm out of here" said the kid and he tore out of the store like he was going to get his ass kicked, which he most likely was.

* * *

Kankuro walked down the halls thinking about Nichole and how much he believed he screwed up at the party, he was surprised that she agreed to take on his friends at her convenience store. He couldn't believe Itachi and Kisame wanted a job, since when did those two do anything really besides ripping kids off and doing drugs. He pondered these thoughts until he came upon Neji and his bundle of goods in the middle of the hallway. 

"What the...?"

"Hello stranger... I see you have bestowed your beautiful blue eyes upon my goods. You like melons?" Neji said waving his hands in wide circles over his 'crap', one just happened to be a partialy eaten melon which Neji had began to eat earlier after finding it on the ground in the grocery store down the street and beside the convenience store Nicole worked at. He had conveniently stashed it away quickly under his overly large cloak he wore everyday, and now had it within view for all of his potential 'customers' to adore and eventually buy... but not after he had taken a bite himself of course.

"No I wouldn't like any melons... well not any in which you're offering that is." Neji looked Kankuro up and down and then creepishly leaned forward and brought his mouth oh-so-very-close to Kankuro's and smiled a creepishly awful smile,

"Oh but you would like some melons.. of this kind??" Neji said, in a very seductive voice that sent shivers down Kankuro's spine. He swiftly and quickly pulled out a video with three x's plasted across the front of it, and very kindly waved it in front of Kankuro's bulging eyes. Kankuro made a grab for it, and Neji swiftly yanked it out of arms reach. "ah ah ah... pay first"

"Fine... how much?" Kanukuro said stubbornly folding his arms across his chest in annoyance.

"50" Neji said holding the video up infront of his own face, admiring it like it were some piece of treasure.

"50 what?"

"50 dollars" Neji said looking around the video tape, he raised his eyebrow questioning Kankuro's reaction.

"Are you kidding me, I could get a tape like that at the video store and rent it for like 5 dollars."

"Fine then, you go to video store and buy your melons." Neji said taking the video back, and placing it within his trench coat, Kankuro's eyebrows raised as he watched the video disapear, he quickly through his hands out gesturing for Neji to stop.

"Woah there, wait just a minute... 50 dollars right?" Neji glanced at Kankuro and gace him a quizzical look, and nodded slowly.

"Yes 50" Neji began to take the video out, well Kankuro fished around in his pockets for the cash.

"Ah 50, here you go.. now give me the tape!" Neji grabbed the money and began to hand the video over when Mr. Zabuza walked around the corner, with a overly flouncy Orochimaru bouncing at his heals.

"Ah hah... I've got you, you little worm" Zabuza said pointing his finger at Kankuro. Kankuro grabbed the video and tore around the corner as fast as he could leaving Zabuza yelling and pointing at nothing but air. Neji quickly turned around and bound up all of his merch and scrammed before Orochimaru said anything about his illegal activity. Zabuza reacted quickly and floored it down the hall and raced around the corner Kankuro had turned just moments earlier, Orochimaru following at his heals. Zabuza caught a glimps of Kankuro rushing into a classroom reading communications technology on it, he grinned to himself thinking he had him now, and was about to reach the door when someone from another room right before it opened their door smashing Zabuza in the face. Zabuza fell to the ground holding his head in agony. Orochimaru rushed (well skipping) up to him and knelt down beside him. He cupped Zabuza's head in his hands and held him to his chest.

"Oh my poor Zabubu, you killed him." The kid who opened the door went pale and quickly skimpered off down the corridor away from teh embarrasing scene.

"He did not get off of me" Zabuza said pushing away from Orochimaru's tight grip. "Now where the hell did that bloody smart shit go?"


	32. Chapter 32

Hello everyone... and the start of chapter 32 begins... lets see where should I start.. so many choices, and so little time to do it.. as I should actually be reading my texts for class and I am once again procrastinating... plus exams are coming up lmao, those should be interesting. On with the show.

* * *

"I can't do it" Kisame ripped open a big of chips he picked up from the one of the shelves and walked up to Itachi who was working the cash register. 

"Can't do what Itachi" Kisame said, shoving his mouth full of chips, which Nicole will penalize him for later. She was in the back talking to one of the regular customers on the phone, who was complaining about the poor customer service her store provided. Since she gave Kankuro a favor and hired his friends, the store had begun to go down hill.

"This" Itachi said throwing his hands up in the air. Itachi turned to Kisame and grabbed the sides of his head and pulled him in, close, so close that it looked as if he was going to kiss him, especially for anyone who by chance walked in through the door. "I can't do it anymore, I can't handle it."

"Handle what" Kisame said almost like a whisper. He realized Itachi was finally loosing it, he figured he just had to get him some dope and he'd be back to normal. All the stress with Hinata and Temari was finally getting to him.

"People" Itachi said looking down at his feet, still, he held Kisame. "I can't handle people, I can't handle stupid people, smart-ass people, and old people, I just can't do it." Itachi said looking back at Kisame, with fear in his eyes he continued to hold him and stare him in the eyes. Kisame meanwhile, continued to shovel chips into his mouth.

Lee stood from a distance. and watched the action take place, he knew they were going to kiss. He could only imagine being where Kisame was at this point. Yes he liked Kisame a lot, but Itachi was a lot more handsome, and his lips. Oh his lips.

Kankuro walked in and turned to the cash,

"Hey what the hell are you two fruits doing?" Kankuro said. He picked up a bag of chips and opened them like Kisame had done, except he had the notion of paying. Itachi let go of Kisame and glanced at Kankuro.

"Nothing, I'm just having a major breakdown" Itachi said, he stepped back from Kisame and brushed down teh from of his shirt, trying to collect his composure he combed his fingers through his hair and went back behind the counter. Kisame turned to Kankuro and nodded to him.

"You going to pay for that?" Kisame said, pointing to the bag of chips in Kankuro's hand. Kankuro looked down and then back up at Kisame, he nodded and tossed him two bucks. Then he looked behind Itachi.

"So... is Nicole here?" Itachi looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Why? Did you do something to her, she seems a lot more bossy these days. Especially after your party." Kankuro folded his arms and nodded his head to the side.

"That's because she agreed to hire you two idiots." Kisame continued to shove his face full of chips and nodded in agreement. Itachi turned to Kisame and tossed the closest thing he could get his hands on, which just so happened to be a box of condoms.

"Don't agree with him you idiot"

Kisame frowned and said something that wasn't understandable because he had his mouth full of chips, Itachi and Kankuro just nodded so Kisame would shut up.

Lee was now inside the store listening and peeking through the isle he was hiding in. Lee drooled as he watch Kisame and Itachi's asses. An old lady walking by gave him a strange look, Lee just glared at her and the old lady glared back and walked off.

Kisame had swallowed the chewed up muck of chips and reached inside his bag, but disappointed, took out nothing. Kisame got up to get some chips. He turned down the isle to get his prize. He went to grab some BBQ chips but some one grabbed the last bag; he turned to see who stole it, and he almost threw up as he watched Lee take the bag and stuff it up his shirt

"looking for something?" Lee said

"Lee what the fuck are you doing here?"

"I can't stay away, I need you baby, please comeback to me!"

"Quiet down freak" Kisame said, slapping his hand across Lee's mouth, trying to down Lees voice so no one would here. But he turned and was disappointed to find an old lady standing behind them, whom just so happened to have been listening in on their conversation, and was giving them awkward looks.

"Fucked up kids" she said walking away.

"God damn it Lee, there was nothing between us and there never will, i hate you, so fucking leave me alone you gay son of a bitch."

Lee looked like he was about to cry, then out of know where he found some composure and the tears magically disappeared from his eyes.

"Fine your loss" Lee said smirking and then he turned and pranced away. Kisame gave him a weird look and grabbed the closest chips he could find. Itachi sat at the cash, talking to Kankuro, waiting for his break; which was in 10 minutes, and was when Nicole came in, but he wasn't going tell Kankuro that.

"So I heard about you and my sister" Kankuro said while attempting to juggle a couple objects, but was failing miserably with each hitting him in the face.

"I'm not in the mood to talk about it"

"Oh, ok cause Temari's really into you again, yeh know" Kankuro said picking up the objects he had dropped.

Then out of no where Lee jumped into Itachi's lap."Oh Fuck" Itachi said, trying to figure out what just happened.

"Holy crap!" Kankuro said, standing back up straight, "Where the hell did he come from?".

"What the fuck?" Kisame said rounding the corner.

"Jealous Kisame?" Lee said rubbing itachi's chest.

"Get the fuck off of me!" Itachi said attempting to peel Lee off with no relief.

"You're having problems with women so you've resorted to being gay" Kankuro said chuckling, "Remind me to relay that off to my adoring sister"

"Fuck you and help me"

"Fine" Kankuro said, he looked around and decided to place the objects he was 'juggling' earlier on the ground beside him; because Itachi and Lee so far, occupied the counter, and attempted to help Itachi pull off Lee. And just then Nicole walked in.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Nicole said, holding a bunch of coffee's, she decided to be nice to the two guys and figured bringing them a coffee would be a nice enough gesture that they'd actually do some work.

"Oh Nicole" Kankuro said smiling. Kankuro let go of lee; letting Lee fly back into Itachi, sending them flying into a wall, and knocking over the soup display Nicole had just finished putting up the day before. Kisame stood laughing at Lee and Itachi, and turned back to Nicole at the door, who was now fuming in anger. Kankuro scratched the back of his head and his laughter slowly died. "Um, You need any help with those?" Kankuro said motioning towards the coffees, which Nicole was close to crushing within her hands. Kankuro slowly, and hesitently made his way towards her and slowly but surely took the coffees from her hands.

Nicole sighed, and walked past the commotion happening in front of the cash and opened teh door that led to the managers office. Kankuro watched her go, and was about to say somethingwhen she turned suddenly and gave him a look. Kankuro gulped.

"Kankuro, I think we need to talk" Nicole nodded into the room and Kankuro looked to the right and watched Itachi kick Lee off of him and stand up, pat himself off and headed out the door "It's my break c ya" he said, Kankuro looked back at her, nodded, and followed her into the office.

"Man I really thought Itachi was going to kill me for that" Kankuro said chuckling to himself.

"I don't wanna know" Nicole said walking to the large paper covered desk. She motioned for him to take the chair across from her when out of no where, through the window a rock came flying at Kankuro, of course he turned and it hit him in the face. Kankuro fell down and was knocked out cold.

"Oh my god, Kankuro" Nicole said, she ran up to Kankuro and knelt down beside him, "Kisame!"

Kisame came strolling in through the office door, still shovinghis face full of chips, and looked at the scene before him. If he wasn't scared of Nicole before, he sure was now. To him it looked like Nicole had knocked him out herself.

Nicole rested his head in her lap, "Go get an ice pack Kisame"

"why?"

"look at him"

"Oh don't you care" Kisame said laughing

"Shut up" Nicole said blushing

"That made my day" Kisame said grabbing an icepack and handing it over.

* * *

Random chapter ehh? well tune in next time,m remember R&R! thx and out.  



	33. Chapter 33

Hey fans and friends, thanks for the nice reviews, this next chapter is going to do a little jump

to the mid terms and then a break after that. (not from writing, we mean from the school for naruto and pals)

* * *

So this is where we are so far: Itachi was still in a bad mood, Naruto was still Kisame's bitch, Kisame was still dumb,Kankuro was still drooling over Nicole, Nicole was still her usual self, Hinata was still unsure, Kiba was still stalking Hinata, Shikamaru was still jealous, Temari was still into Itachi, Sasuke was still weird, Gaara was still watching TV, Lee was gayer then ever, Kakashi was still a pervert, Sakura and Ino were still stalking sasuke, Neji was still cherishing his "weed",and the teachers are still teachers.

"hey you forgot me"! Tenten said.

"huh. what?"

"you forgot me"

"who said that?"

"me, Tenten"

"who?"

"Tenten!"

"somebody get this person out of here"

"what, wait, no I'm a part of your story!"

"I think I would know if you were a part of my story little boy"

"WHAT, I'M A GIRL"

"what ever...tranie"

"ahhhhhhhhhh"

Tenten then ran away screaming but then shortly after was hit by a car being driven by VulcranDune

"what was that?" Vulcran dune asked

"I don't know keep driving" Kankuro said

"okay, on with the-"

"wait,can I say it?" Vulcran Dune asked

"hey why not"

"on with the story!" she yelled

* * *

Itachi walked down the hallway of his dorm. He was thinking deeply, after the thing that happened between him, Hinata and Temari, things were a lot different. He looked at the door he stood at, it was him and Kisame's room, he could hear Naruto and Kisame argueing on who was cooler, Robocop or the Terminater. Itachi smiled, he took pride in being the more mature and smartest out of the three. He stepped inside seeing Naruto in one of Kisame's headlocks.

"Robocop is way cooler" Kisame said.

"NO- 'gasp'- way" Naruto tried to yell.

"Kisame, let Naruto go" Itachi said

"Oh hey Itachi" Kisame said following orders letting Naruto go.

Naruto crawled a few feet away and gasped for air "Terminator would kick robo bitches ass, wouldnt he Itachi?"

"I don't know, robo cops pretty awesome" he replied

"Well you know what robo cops better, that settles it, exam time." Kisame yelled in glee.

"Why are you so happy Kisame, you hardly pass your exams" Naruto laughed

"Well I have a secret strategy, but I'm not spilling" Kankuro said with a laugh.

"Okay but the mid terms don't start till friday" Itachi said.

"Aww man they always hold them off until the fun days" Kisame said

"It's Wednesday today so what are we going to do?" Naruto said.

* * *

Nicole sat at the regisiter not to happy, the one day Kisame and Itachi are off, they still come to bother her.

"Guys you know your off today" she said trying to stay calm.

"So" Kisame said, as Itachi and Naruto tossed a ball back and forth.

"And don't you guys have school?" Nicole said wiping down the cash counter from the last time Kisame was managing it. Kisame and Itachi stopped tossing the ball and stared at her as Naruto, who wasn't paying attention, continued to toss it and tossed the ball into Kisame's head. Kisame just barely noticed it, as it smashed off of his head and came flying back at Naruto and, unfortunately, slammed him in the crotch.

"Nicole, when was the last time you've known, that we have gone to school and not skipped?" Itachi said, well Naruto grabbed himself and fell to the floor, obviously in pain.

"well...you guys are really pissing me off"

"no not you to, Itachi freaked yesterday" Kisame said, just realizing he got hit in the head, he began to rub the side of his face.

"I did not, I kept my cool, I'm the coolist one here, I'm so cool I make ice jealous" Itachi protested, turning to Kisame and giving him a look.

" right" Kisame and Nicole said

"I dont agree" Naruto said, attempting to stand back up, the force of the ball really did a number on his package.

"hey you know what Naruto, you wouldnt know cool if you were locked in a freezer" Itachi retorted, watching him struggle to stand.

"well you know what Kisame already did that, so I think I do know what cool is" Naruto said, standing up straight again.

"big whoop" Itachi said annoyed.

"well you can go-" Naruto began.

"SHUT UP!" Nicole interupted, they all turned and stared at her in fear.

"Well someones got her knickers in a twist" Itachi and Naruto turned to Kisame and gave him a weird look.

"Kisame, who the hell says knickers in a twist?" Itachi said. Kisame turned to him and looked at him as if he was dumb or something.

"What do you mean? My grandma says that all the time" Kisame said, putting his hands on his hips. Naruto and Itachi gave him another weird look.

"You have got to be kidding me, what are you, ancient?" Naruto said.

"No- wait, are you saying my grandma's old?" Kisame said,taking a step towards Naruto.

"Kisame, your grandma is old, that's why she's-"

"this is why I'm pissed!" Nicole yelled, "you guys are always having the most stupid and annoying conversations!" Nicole said. Kisame stopped in mid step, and Naruto jumped and ran behind Itachi, he looked towards Nicole from around Itachi's torso.

"but Nicole-" Kisame tried to say

"NO! just leave okay" Nicole said, slamming her hands down on the counter and knocking over the gum display she had just set up earlier.

"but-"

"LEAVE" They all got up and left, Naruto's final words were "time of the month" as Nicole finally had enough and clawed her way around the counter and kicked Narutos face in, "take him with you" Kisame nodded and rushed to Naruto's side and picked him up by the belt holding up his jeans.

"or whats left of him" Itachi said, allowing Kisame to drag Naruto out of the store.

"I..I think she knocked one of my teeth out" Naruto whimperd, as the three of them settled themselves under the tree that sat at the end of the parking lot facing the store.

"I meant like, far away:" she yelled out to them.

"fine" Kisame said as the trio actually went to school

* * *

The three of them walked down the courtyard of the school when Naruto stopped.

"Come on Naruto we don't have all day" Itachi said

"I forgot something at my room, you guys go ahead" Naruto said turning to go to the dorms.

"Oh ok, wait doesn't my brother room with you?" Itachi said, turning back around giving Naruto a questioning look.

"yeah why?" Naruto asked.

"I haven't seen him in a bit, well since the whole insident with Lee and the whole kiss in front of the entire student body, I'll come to"

"I guess I'll come to waste some time before going to the hell that is Zabuzas classroom" Kisame said shrugging as he walked with the two others.

Meanwhile Sasuke was in his room like always, wearing a dress, for some weird reason, and dancing to edge of seventeen.

"just like the white winged dove!" he sang to along with the song

"ooo baby ...ooo...said oooo"

Itachi, Naruto and Kisame entered the dorm, Sasuke didnt hear them and continued to dance in his room, in front of a full body mirror. He continued to pose and make kissing motions at himself, almost as if he were a Madonna impersonator.

Itachi glanced over at Kisame and raised his eyebrows, and then nodded towards the room where the music was coming from. Kisame glanced over at Naruto, and raised his eyebrow. Naruto shrugged, with a grin. He knew Sasuke did this almost everyday. Always with a different song.

Itachi headed to the door, and hesitated before opening it. He could here Sasuke singing along to the music, and he had to compose his face. He opened the door and bursted in, and locked his eyes on his younger brother who was in mid bend towards his mirror with his hair brush in his hand. He was using it as a fake microphone. Sasuke glimpsed Itachi in the mirror, and his face fell. He spun around quickly tossing the brush across the room.

"What are you doing?" Itachi said, crossing his arms. Kisame popped his head around the door frame and took a look. He grinned.

"Nothing. What are you doing?" Sasuke said.

"Nothing. What the hell are you doing?" Itachi said again. Naruto chuckled slightly. This was way too good.

"Don't you knock?" Sasuke said, irritated.

"Don't you lock?" Itachi said, raising an eyebrow. "Who taught you how to do this?"

Sasuke glanced around the room, and turned off the music. He glanced down, and then up at Itachi, Kisame, and Naruto who took up the whole door frame. Thank god Gaara wasn't here either. How embarrassing.

"From you ok. I learned it from watching you!" Sasuke said, frustrated he turned and ran into the washroom, and locked the door. Itachi strtled, turned to Kisame and Naruto. Both had smug looks on there face.

"What?" Itachi said shrugging, and looking irritated. "I have no idea what he's talking about." Itachi walked passed them and out the door. Kisame and Naruto just had to chuckle to themselves.


End file.
